Falling Through the Abyss
by dianasaur97
Summary: When someone begins taking children from the streets, Raulyn must turn to the Musketeers for help. She spent most of her life on the streets, and now she must learn to live amongst the soldiers. OC x someone(not sure yet)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm in love with this show, and I can't wait for the new season. Please let me know where you guys want this to go. I'm planning on following the plot of the show, but I'm open to suggestions. As always, the Musketeers belongs to the BBC. I'll post a disclaimer every few chapters. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! **

Chapter 1

"Raulyn! Get over here!" a young voice hissed out of the darkness. A crouched figured whipped their head to the left and searched for the source. Having found it, they sprinted across the dirt sidestreet. "Did you get the food?" one of the two huddled masses said from underneath a broken cart.

"No, I almost got caught," the one called Raulyn replied. The third of the dark figures remained silent, but peered around hopelessly. "I'm trying, Leonce. It's hard. I'm not as small as I used to be," Raulyn sighed and rubbed her greasy face. She was dressed in rags, dirt and blood stained. They barely stayed on her slight frame. Her companions, and the rest of Paris, had no idea Raulyn was female. Her hair was short blonde curls and she kept her chest bound. Raulyn found it easier to survive on the streets if she wasn't being harassed by men and other women daily. Raulyn gathered up her companions and lead the way back onto the street. "He shouldn't be looking for us anymore. Let's get back home," she hissed to the others. They dipped their chins in agreement and Raulyn grabbed the silent one's hand. He was a small boy, no older than six, with red hair and brown eyes. He gripped Raulyn's fingers tightly and was constantly studying their surroundings. Raulyn lead them out onto the main street and hoisted the small boy up onto her back. He yawned and nestled his face into her neck. "Make sure he doesn't fall, Leonce" Raulyn instructed. Leone nodded and kept his eyes locked on the boy.

They walked up to an abandoned cart, much larger than the one they were hiding under, and climbed inside. They had gathered rugs and blankets, forming small little nests for each of them. Raulyn checked her purse tied to the belt around her waist and grimaced at the measly amount. "We might be able to buy bread in the morning," she said to Leone. "Judas needs to eat." Leonce nodded and brushed the small boy's hair with his hand. Raulyn laid down on her own pile and covered up with a large cloak she had found. It was black and bloodstained and had been abandoned outside of one of the many brothels. She curled up in a small ball and peered at the two boys with her. Leone and Judas were brothers, but they weren't her brothers. She had joined them after her mother had died. She was Raulyn's only living relative, and Raulyn had no way to take over the estate her father had. That money went to the king. So, Raulyn had been forced onto the streets at eleven. She spent eight years of her life worrying about where her next meal would be from. She took odd jobs, and was too prideful to beg. Raulyn clutched her purse close to her chest and slowly drifted off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn, Leonce, and Judas were lucky the next morning. They bought a loaf of stale bread and a miniscule hunk of cheese from the marketplace. She had divided the food evenly between them, and they were wandering the streets as they slowly ate their meal. Raulyn kept her eyes on the two boys at her side, as well as the people walking around them. "Raulyn! Look at that man!" Judas said and pointed up. Raulyn turned her head and glanced up. She snorted when she saw a man hanging onto the windowsill of Adele Bessette. The window was closed, and he looked like he was in a predicament. "Monsieur, do you need assistance?" she called up to him.

"Oh, no. My friends will be here any moment," he called back. She smirked and turned to her two small companions. Judas had finished his food and was scratching his head vigorously. "Stop, you'll start bleeding again," Raulyn scolded. Judas stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms. Raulyn didn't notice two more men arrive, and they began the process of helping their friend down. When everyone was safely on the ground, the man turned back to Raulyn and removed his hat to bow. "I thank you for the offer of your assistance," he said. Raulyn smiled and returned the gesture. "Have a lovely day," Raulyn said while letting her eyes roam over the three men before her. The man on the ledge had a charismatic charm about him, and he seemed to be the glue between his two companions. The bigger one with curly hair and a scar was intimidating, as well as the last one. He had an air of importance about him, and he seemed to be indifferent to the world. The three men turned and started walking the other direction. Raulyn studied them for a moment longer before turning to her two companions. "Those were three of the King's Musketeers," Raulyn said quietly.

"They weren't so scary," Leonce said and puffed his chest out a bit. His black hair and bright blue eyes were a striking contrast to his brother. Leonce was barely fifteen and had to care for Judas on his own, that is until Raulyn came along. Raulyn smiled and ruffled his hair before turning and grabbing Judas's hand. "Let's go find some work," she said and lead the way down the street.

Judas wound up working in the kitchen of a nice old lady, sweeping and picking up after her as she cooked. Leonce went to go assist the blacksmith he enjoyed working for. Raulyn was roaming the streets, looking for anyone who needed help. She wound up near the Musketeer's garrison and watched as a troop mounted their horses and made their way out. The man from the ledge was among them, and he grinned at her when he spotted her. She smiled back and watched them head down the road. Raulyn then turned and made her way over to a nearby inn. She stepped in and hesitantly approached the counter. "What do you want, boy?" the man behind the counter asked in a gruff voice.

"Greetings, Monsieur, I was wondering if there was any work to be done," Raulyn said and stood with her back straight and her fists at her side.

"No, get out," he replied and returned to scrubbing the counter. Raulyn released a sighed and turned to leave. Just as she touched the door handle, she was knocked out of the way as a man and a woman came barging in. Raulyn sighed and stood from the floor, rubbing her nose. She peered at her fingers and grimaced at the blood that coated them. The newcomers ignored her completely, and Raulyn quickly hurried out of the inn while clutching her nose.

She stumbled out onto the cobblestone street and carefully picked her way down the road. She could feel the blood steadily pouring from her nose, and lifted the bottom of her ragged shirt to try and staunch the flow. She was careful to leave enough shirt in place to hide the cloth wrapped tightly around her breasts. She continued on down the road, and passers-by paid her no mind. The blood continued to soak her shirt, and she was beginning to feel light-headed. She sucked in deep breaths as she continued to struggle down the road. "Monsieur, are you alright?" a young woman asked her as she passed.

"Oh, yes, Mademoiselle," Raulyn gasped out. The woman paused in her steps and turned back to face Raulyn. "You look quite pale," she commented. Raulyn chuckled and took a few deep breaths. The world was slowly fading away, and she focused her eyes on the woman before her. She had gorgeous hair and a kind face. Raulyn sucked in another deep breath and slowly lowered herself to the ground. "I'm afraid I might faint," Raulyn said as the woman rushed forward to help.

"I'll get you some help," she said and brushed Raulyn's long bangs out her eyes.

"That would be kind," Raulyn sighed before her world was sucked away into inky darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn woke up with a gasp and glanced wildly around. She tired to sit up, but a hand forced her back down. "Relax," the kind woman from the street said.

"Where am I?" Raulyn groaned and reached up to rub her forehead.

"You're in my house. My name is Constance Bonacieux, and you fainted in front of me," she replied.

"Yes, quite right. I'm sorry Madame, blood loss doesn't bode well for my body," Raulyn replied carefully.

"You're skin and bones, of course it doesn't bode well," Madame Bonacieux sighed in a motherly voice. Raulyn smiled and glanced around the room. It was cozy and welcoming, and it smelled like home cooking. She tried to remember what her home used to be like, but it didn't compare to this. "Well, Madame Bonacieux, I thank you for your assistance. I really must be going," Raulyn said and attempted to sit up once more.

"You should eat something first," Madame Bonacieux offered.

"I really shouldn't accept that. I am already greatly in your debt, and I couldn't possibly burden a gentle lady any longer," Raulyn said as she swung her legs to the side of the bed. She glanced down when she felt the slide of soft and clean cloth against her thighs. "You…. bathed me?" Raulyn said in a confused manner.

"You really did need it," Madame Bonacieux said delicately. Raulyn hesitantly brushed her fingers along her chest and frowned. "So you know my big secret then," she said in a defeated voice.

"I won't tell a soul if that's what you're worried about," Madame Bonacieux said with a smile. Raulyn nodded and slowly stood. Her muscles and joints protested, and she took care to straighten completely. "I really must repay you for your kindness, Madame," Raulyn said. "But another day perhaps. I have business to attend to."

"I must insist that you take some food with you," Madame Bonacieux said and crossed her hands politely behind her.

"...If you insist," Raulyn sighed finally. Madame Bonacieux beamed and lead the way out of the room. Raulyn walked gingerly down the stairs after her, gazing around the house as she went. It was completely lovely, the best house Raulyn had ever been in. It was tastefully designed and warm. Madame Bonacieux lead the way into the kitchen and began hunting around for food. "I really must thank you for your kindness, Madame Bonacieux," Raulyn said.

"It's the proper thing to do. Please, call me Constance," she replied as he wrapped a large hunk of bread, an apple, and some cheese into a towel. Constance turned and handed the bundle of food to Raulyn, and smiled pleasantly. "I hope to never faint in front of a lady such as you, again. But if I do, I hope they are as kind and gentle as you," Raulyn said and bowed. Constance laughed and her grin stretched wider. "Have a lovely afternoon," Raulyn said and turned to leave. Constance followed Raulyn to the door and gently closed it behind her. Raulyn clutched the bundle of food close to her chest and made her way back to Leonce and Judas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn, Leonce, and Judas spent a lot more time around the Musketeers' Garrison. It was an unconscious movement. The trio just gradually made their way over to the walls and sat watching the men inside train. Raulyn sat with the last hunk of bread and gradually split it between them. She made sure Judas got a larger portion than she did. He had an ailment, and Raulyn had no way of helping him. His coughs and snivels kept her awake at night. Raulyn peered across the courtyard and tracked two of the three men she had met a week ago with her eyes.

The men seemed to be the strongest out of the whole garrison, and they were inseparable. Another man had joined them, and he seemed to be their newest recruit. He was young and followed them around confidently. Raulyn sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was bored and tired. Judas and Leonce were off beginning at one of the many markets around Paris. Raulyn let her eyes close and hugged her knees up to her chest. It wasn't as bitterly cold as it had been, but Raulyn was still shivering steadily.

Raulyn sat in silence for a few hours, and then something changed. She watched as the man from the ledge slowly sauntered over to her. She swallowed thickly, and gave him a hesitant smile. "Hello, Monsieur," the man said. Raulyn stood quickly and bowed to him. "Hello, to you," she replied carefully.

"Where are your young companions?" he asked.

"...They're begging.." she sighed and rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

"Why are you not with them?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I believe that begging is disgraceful," Raulyn said and met his gaze carefully. The man laughed and glanced over at his friends for a few seconds. He shifted his gaze back and caught Raulyn nervously shifting her weight. "You look like you could use something to eat," he said finally. Raulyn glanced down at her thin frame before looking back up at him. "Would you like to join us?" the man said. Raulyn smiled ruefully for a moment. "I don't have any money," she said finally.

"No charge," he said. "You're skin and bones. Please, come eat." He gestured back towards the garrison, and Raulyn followed with her eyes. "If you insist, Monsieur," Raulyn said casually. The man grinned and waited for her to start walking. The large man with the scar and the new one were waiting just inside the gates. Raulyn wiggled her fingers nervously and stiffened her back as she approached them. "Aramis always was a kind heart," the big guy said with a laugh. Aramis rolled his eyes at his friend and lead the way over to a table. Raulyn glanced around the courtyard and walked slowly over to them. She walked on her toes, a habit she adopted from Leonce and Judas. She slowly sat down beside Aramis and watched the two other men sit across from them. "As you have heard, I am Aramis. This is D'Artagnan," Aramis said and gestured to the younger man. "And that is Porthos." He moved his hand to gestured to the man with the scar. Raulyn smiled nervously at both of them before shifting her gaze to the man who was approaching the table. "Ah, Athos, finally decided to join us, have we?" Aramis said with a wide grin.

"Who is this?" Athos replied, his gaze cast on Raulyn.

"My new friend," Aramis replied with a grin. Athos studied Raulyn for a moment longer before he made his way around the table to sit on a barrel next to the pillar. He sat silently and his gaze shifted around the courtyard lazily. Porthos and D'Artagnan stood from the table and made their way inside the building. Raulyn stared at her hands on the table. They were filthy and the nails were chipped and uneven. She had calluses from scrubbing many floors and there were various cuts still healing from where her skin had cracked. Aramis glanced between his hands on the table and his new companion. "Forgive me, Monsieur. I haven't ask for your name," Aramis said after a few moments of silence.

"My name is Raulyn," she replied and lifted her head to meet his gaze. Aramis nodded his head and smiled. Porthos and D'Artagnan returned with bread and wine for everyone, which they distributed evenly. Raulyn stared at the peice of bread in her hand. It was roughly the size of her fist, and was more bread than she had ever had in a long time. Aramis watched her carefully, judging her reaction. Raulyn slowly picked off a small piece and stuck it in her mouth. She chewed slowly and refused to meet the gaze of any of the men around her.

She ate agonizingly slow, and barely finished half of the hunk. She placed the rest of her bread on the table and stared at the wine Porthos had placed in front of her. The musketeers were silent as they watched her eat. She swallowed nervously and tapped her fingers on her thighs. She finally locked gazes with D'Artagnan and drew confidence from his welcoming smile. With that confidence, she reached out and lifted the cup of wine to her lips. She took a small sip and grimaced at the taste. Porthos laughed as he watched her reaction and Aramis patted her shoulder as she hastily replaced the cup on the table. She smiled hesitantly and peered around the courtyard once more.

She didn't realize she was being spoken to until she heard her name. "Oh, I am sorry, Monsieur, I was not listening," she said to Aramis quickly. Aramis smiled and held up his hands in a 'no trouble' manner. "I was saying, you really are very interesting. I've never met anyone who blatantly refuses the offering of food several times, regardless of their state of starvation," he repeated.

"I… am not used to kindness, Monsieur," Raulyn replied. Aramis and the other two men nodded at my response, and I looked up as the bells started sounding out the hour. "Oh, I am so sorry. I really must be going now. I cannot thank you enough for your kindness, Monsieurs," Raulyn gasped and leapt from the table. She bowed deeply and gave them a small smile as she started backing away. "It was no trouble… Raulyn," Aramis replied with a charming smile. Porthos and D'Artagnan grinned at her and they watched her depart.

Raulyn dashed down the narrow streets of Paris, hustling to meet Judas and Leonce in the courtyard of Notre Dame. Her breath whooshed in and out of her lungs as she forced her aching legs to move. The sky was quickly darkening, and her worry was rising. "You fool," she hissed to herself. "Letting yourself get sucked in with those men." Her muscles were screaming in protest, but she continued on. Relief flooded her as she neared the courtyard, and she continued to run all the way across the courtyard. "Judas! Leonce!" She hissed as loudly as she could. She peered around rapidly as she attempted to slow her heart rate and breathing. "There you are!" Leonce crowed from behind a pile of barrels. He pulled Judas out of hiding behind him, and she leapt forward to hug them both. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly, and Raulyn laughed with relief. "I am sorry, I know I'm late," Raulyn gasped.

"I'm hungry," Judas whined.

"I have some bread in my pouch," Raulyn replied and pulled out the rest of her hunk of bread from the Musketeers. She handed it to him, and his eyes widened. "Don't eat it all, you'll just throw it up," Leonce said with a small smile.

"Come on, Monsieurs," Raulyn said and turned towards one of the side streets. She threw her arms around both of their shoulders and they watched the stars as they walked. "Do you think we'll ever get off the streets," Leonce asked as they stared upwards, their mouths hanging open in wonder.

"I hope so," Raulyn sighed. Leonce and Judas sighed contentedly and they walked leisurely past rows of houses and empty stalls where merchants sold their goods during the day. They eventually reached their broken down cart and climbed inside. Raulyn curled up on her pile of coats and blankets and smiled peacefully. She knew she would dream good things on this clear night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late updating, I've been really busy with school and stuff. I'll try to be more regular. Thanks for your patience. As always, reviews are always amazing. Let me know if you have any suggestions or requests, and I'll see what I can do! **

Chapter 2

The only thing Raulyn could remember was blood and a throbbing in her temple. She could hear the screams of a young boy and the shouting of a young man in the throes of puberty. She instinctively lashed out with her small rusty knife, and her attacker easily dodged. He was a massive man, with a cruel grin and several scars on his face. "Leave them alone!" she screamed as one man easily scooped up Judas and threw him over his shoulder. Leonce put up a bigger fight, but he too was soon apprehended. "Leave him, Jules," one of the other men shouted.

"But, Vadim wants them all," Jules replied. She glanced warily between them, and then locked eyes with Leonce. He was glaring at her, willing her to do something. Raulyn gave him a brief nod and then lunged at Jules. He shouted in surprise and quickly retaliated. Raulyn found herself losing energy quickly as she dodged his heavy blows. She used his stature against him, and he was soon losing his balance in every swing. She eventually got a slash in, cutting his thigh. He grunted in pain and reached down the cover the wound. "Just leave him!" the other two men shouted as they turned with their struggling prey and started making their way down the street. Raulyn locked eyes with Jules. "I'll kill you," she spat.

"I'd love to see your attempt, Monsieur," he replied with a twisted smile. He swung one last time, and Raulyn's dodge was slow. The knife he gripped in his hand slashed across her upper arm and his other fist landed a blow to her temple. She fell the to dirt in a heap, her head throbbing and world spinning. Jules landed a few kicks to her ribs before turning to leave with a chuckle. She coughed and clutched her bruised ribs as her word tilted. She squeezed her eyes shut and laid in the dirt for what felt like hours.

When her mind finally cleared, she slowly eased herself up from the ground. Her feet were bare and one was bleeding from slicing it on a piece of glass. "Bastards. Stole my boots," she sighed. She investigated her bleeding foot and cleared out the broken glass before pulling herself to a more upright position. Her chest ached and her head throbbed painfully. She hardly felt the stinging pain in her arm anymore, and the blood was beginning to dry. She slowly started shuffling down the street, no clear destination in mind.

She found herself wandering back to the home of Constance Bonacieux, and she didn't realise when she knocked three times on the wooden door. She used that hand to reach over and cover her arm as best she could as she waited for someone to answer. The door eventually swung open to reveal D'Artagnan. "Oh," he gasped as he took in my state.

"Hello, Monsieur. Is this the residence of Madame Bonacieux," Raulyn gasped out.

"Yes, yes. Come in," he said and stepped out of the way. She smiled gratefully at him and slowly walked through the door. Constance was in the kitchen, and shrieked when she saw me. "Raulyn! What happened?" she cried and scurried over to me. I chuckled halfheartedly and chewed my lip. "Some rogues attacked me and my young companions," She finally replied. Constance grabbed her elbow and dragged her towards the stairs. "We need to get you cleaned up," she said as they ascended. Raulyn was limping heavily now, her cut foot starting to ache. Constance drew a bath and ordered Raulyn out of her clothes. She glanced around anxiously and chewed her lip. "No one will see, do as I ask," she sighed. Raulyn glanced at the closed door before hastingly yanking off her shirt and trousers. She then began the slow process of unbinding her chest. She slowly stepped forward and hissed as she climbed into the tub. The water stung her open wounds, but soothed her aching limbs.

Constance carefully tended to her wounds and Raulyn was soon standing in fresh clothes, her wet hair plastered to her skull. She sighed as Constance fussed over it, and tolerated the woman's motherly tendency. "You really must tell the Musketeers what happened," she was saying.

"It's not their job to take care of the poor," Raulyn snapped tiredly.

"You should tell them, regardless," she insisted. Raulyn sighed and nodded. The initial shock was wearing off, and she found herself sinking into a pit of despair. She was worried, especially about little Judas. He was barely old enough to do anything for himself. Leonce would do his best to protect him, and the would probably be his downfall. Constance carefully wrapped bandages around her sliced arm and Raulyn hissed as pressure was added. "Now let's take care of your foot," she said. She instructed Raulyn to sit on the stool and lift her foot up to her. She carefully wound the bandage around the heel and ankle, carefully securing it in place. "Thank you, Madame Bonacieux," Raulyn sighed with a small smile.

"Please, call me Constance," she sighed.

"Constance," Raulyn corrected. A sharp rap on the door announced a visitor, and Constance hurriedly walked over to answer it. D'Artagnan was waiting with a curious expression, and a smile lit up his face when he saw us. "I trust you took good care of my friend," he said as he strode into the room. Constance scowled at him. "Of course I did," she replied haughtily. I laughed quietly and gingerly stood from my seated position. "I am about to head to the Garrison, you should come. You need to tell Captain Treville what has occurred," he said to Raulyn. She nodded slowly and glanced at her attire. She was barefoot and her trousers hung loosely on her small hips. "He should not be walking on the foot," Constance scolded. I smiled at her and D'Artagnan glanced down at the bandage on my left foot. "I am fine, Madame. A bit of walking will not hurt," Raulyn said with a small grin.

"You don't have any boots," Constance pointed out.

"My attackers… stole them," Raulyn said and rubbed the back of her neck. "They were useless anyways."

"We should be off," D'Artagnan said finally. I nodded and bowed to Constance. "I thank you for your assistance, Madame," she said and followed D'Artagnan out onto the street. She wrapped her arms around her chest as a cool breeze drifted between the buildings. D'Artagnan drew his jerkin closer about himself and lead the way to the Garrison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn found herself in Captain Treville's office with Athos, Porthos, Aramis, and D'Artagnan staring at her from over the shoulder of the captain himself. He was an older man, but he looked well enough. She swallowed thickly and glanced down at her ragged clothes and bare feet before looking up at them once more. Her chin and cheekbones ached from the beating they had taken. "Tell me from the beginning," Treville said.

"Well…. I was asleep in my usual place with my two younger… brothers, Leonce and Judas. We were woken up rather rudely and they began to beat us with fists and feet. They hauled Judas out of the cart easily, he's only six, and quickly took care of Leonce after that. I put up a much bigger fight, and the one named Jules dragged me out of the cart by my ankles. I landed on the ground and pulled out my knife to try and fight them off. It was foolish, and I wound up cutting my foot on a piece of glass in the sand because my boots were stolen while I was sleeping. They carried Judas and Leonce away and left me behind. I struggled too much," Raulyn said carefully, trying to recall as much detail as she could.

"Do you remember your attacker's faces?" Treville asked when I was finished.

"Just Jules. He was big, about as tall and wide as your man over there," she pointed to Porthos and then let her hand fall. "He had three diagonal scars across his left eye and brown hair." Treville nodded his head, and the musketeers glanced at each other. "Did they mention any other names?" Treville asked.

"Vadim," Raulyn blurted out. Treville hummed and nodded once more. The Musketeers glanced between each other and Raulyn before shifting their gaze to Treville. "Thank you for your information. We will do as much as we can to return your brothers to you. Until then, I suggest you go buy some new boots," Treville said. Raulyn frowned and turned to walk out of the office. She grimaced at the awkward dismissal and walked down the wooden stairs, hissing every other step as pressure was placed on her cut foot.

She was just about to step through the archway of the Garrison when her shoulder was caught and she was spun around to stare into the face of Porthos. "Monsieur, you startled me," she squeaked out as her heart raced in her chest.

"I apologize," Porthos said sheepishly. The other musketeers walked up behind Porthos and stood a few feet away. "Was there something else?" Raulyn asked hesitantly.

"Oh, yes, right. Do you have a place to sleep, now?" he asked. Raulyn squinted at him and glanced over his shoulder at the others. "Not entirely," she said finally.

"Then it's settled, you'll stay with one of us," he said and grinned widely. Raulyn gave him a small smile and glanced down at her feet. "Are you insisting, Monsieur?" she said and looked back up at him.

"Most definitely," he replied and laughed. Raulyn cracked a wider smile and glanced at the others once more. Aramis was grinning widely, Athos was staring off into space with a stony expression, and D'Artagnan was studying his boots with a smile on his face. She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "Then, I accept your gracious offer, Monsieur," she said finally. Porthos smiled wider and clapped her on the shoulder. She grunted at the jarring her body took and laughed quietly. "Well, our new friend will obviously be staying with me," Aramis said and stepped forward.

"And, why is that?" Porthos asked.

"Because I met him first," Aramis replied, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Seems sensible to me," Raulyn agreed.

"That settles it," Aramis said and stepped around Porthos to lead the way. They walked for several minutes, and curious stares were sent their way as they passed the markets set up at junctions between streets. Raulyn glanced around and rubbed her neck nervously as the stares became more frequent. The Musketeers surrounding her didn't seem to notice their new friend's nervous skittering or the stares from the Parisians. Aramis lead the way around another corner and headed directly for a building. They stepped inside and down a short flight of stairs that lead to a tavern.

The sounds of rambunctious drunk men and the clatter of cups and plates on wooden tables greeted the musketeers as they entered. They selected a table in the corner and settled into chairs. Raulyn glanced around nervously and swallowed when she met the gaze of every man staring at them. Aramis glanced up and followed her gaze. He cracked a smile and turned back to her. "Nosey bastards," he muttered. Porthos and D'Artagnan went and retrieved wine for everyone. Athos sat a few tables away and drank alone. Raulyn decided not to question her new friend about the sullen man, and chose to stare at her hands on the table. Porthos and Aramis returned and distributed the wine. Raulyn lifted her cup and tried the drink once again. It was still disgustingly sour, but she resigned herself to finish this cup.

She wound up collapsing onto the bed Aramis had tucked into the corner. All of the rooms at the Garrison were built for two, but most didn't have to share. They had hardly said a word to each other, and Raulyn was fine with that. Her head was swimming from the two cups of wine she had had. She closed her eyes and pillowed her head on her arms, praying for sleep to come quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn had started working in the stables for the Musketeers, mucking stalls and brushing horses. She began to earn a measly pay, and she used that to pay Aramis for the boots and clothes he had bought her. He had offered the morning after her first night to take her out to buy new things, which she had instinctively refused, but he had insisted.

She now had a pair of black leather boots with a slight heel and two full sets of clothes. She had thanked him many times as they walked through the streets of Paris on their way to the Garrison. She carried her stack of clothes in her arms, cradling them to her chest. Aramis watched with an amused smile, and she met his gaze with a smile of her own. "We have developed a plan against Vadim," he blurted out as they turned another corner.

"The man who took my younger brothers?" she clarified.

"The one and only," he agreed. "We're going to get a man on the inside and hopefully stop him from that end."

"That man is me," Raulyn stated simply.

"That's idiotic. You have no training and no skill. We will send D'Artagnan in," he replied.

"It's my brothers," Raulyn countered.

"We will return them to you," he confirmed.

"That's not good enough!" she cried, her frustration rising. She wanted Judas and Leonce safe and in her arms. They were probably cold, tired, and withering away into nothing. She felt helpless, and she tried not to let her true emotions show. She didn't want to seem weak. "I understand you care about your brothers, but it would not be in your best interest to put yourself in that position," Aramis attempted to pacify her. She heaved a sigh and adjusted the clothes in her arms. "We may be able to bring you when we release the people he had captured," he offered tentatively.

"Can you assure their survival?" Raulyn asked. They turned onto another street and were approaching the Garrison. "I cannot, they may already be too weak to survive. We do not know, but I will try," he said and removed his hat to lay it across his chest. Raulyn studied him for a moment before nodding and turning to continue forward. "I can accept that," she said softly. Aramis nodded and they passed underneath the archway into the courtyard.

Porthos, Athos, and D'Artagnan were waiting with their mounts, and Raulyn could see two more horses saddled behind them. Her friend, Adrien, was holding a smaller mare and he grinned when she approached. "I've never ridden before," Raulyn said to him when she approached.

"No worries. She's very forgiving," he replied.

"Can I have a moment?" she said to Aramis, who was already seated in his saddle.

"Yes, but be quick," he sighed. Raulyn grinned and turned to dash off towards his room. She slipped inside and quickly changed into her new shirt and jerkin. She attached her purse to her belt, as well as a knife Aramis had given to her. She then turned and dashed back out into the courtyard. Adrien was waiting to help her into her saddle. He guided her through the motions and then handed her the reins when she was comfortable. "Don't clamp your thighs," he said and grinned. The Musketeers took off at a canter and her horse scrambled to catch up to them. Raulyn was wobbly in the saddle, but she soon found a rhythm that worked for her muscles and bones. She soon found enough confidence to glance around as they moved towards the outskirts of Paris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Here's another chapter, I hope you like it. Reviews are always nice, and suggestions or requests are welcome. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this, but I do know that I'm excited for season 2. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I'll try to do better next time. **

Chapter 3

Raulyn, Aramis, Porthos, Athos, and D'Artagnan found themselves wandering around the forests outside of Paris. It was freezing, and Raulyn couldn't feel her toes. She shuffled along behind the men in the blue capes with D'Artagnan by her side. "Tell me again why we're doing this?" she asked, her breath puffing out in front of her.

"I need to get into a duel with a Red Guard," he replied patiently. Raulyn sighed and hugged her arms closer about herself. Her face burned and her eyes watered whenever a gust of freezing wind blew up into their faces. They had been wandering in the forest for nearly an hour, and had not seen any signs of the Red Guard. They usually patrolled the outer walls of Paris to ensure there weren't going to be any secret raids. Raulyn tucked her fingers up under her arms and prayed they would find someone soon.

She had put on a few pounds since moving in with the Musketeers. Aramis ensured she ate at least twice a day, and he told her he planned to train her in combat once she was strong enough. She still felt the itching loss in the back of her mind where Judas and Leonce resided. She told herself they would have wanted her to be safe and healthy, and she wished for the same for them. She hoped their captors were feeding them and training them. She also hoped they weren't being coerced into service in return for their safety.

Raulyn was lost in thought and didn't notice her companions had stopped. She walked into the back of Porthos, and stumbled back. "Oh, I am so sorry, Monsieur!" she gasped. "I was not paying attention."

"It's all right," Porthos replied and chuckled. His face softened whenever he smiled, and Raulyn really appreciated that. She gave him a hesitant smile and shuffled her weight between her feet as D'Artagnan and Athos began speaking. Aramis brushed the snow off of his hat and replaced it upon his head. Raulyn rubbed her hands on her arms to try and warm them, but it wasn't enough. She stared off into the distance as she shivered and shuffled her feet quietly. Aramis glanced at his friend before turning to look at her. "Your lips are turning blue, Monsieur. Take my cloak," Aramis said as he reached for the cords that held it on. Raulyn began to protest, but then her mouth snapped shut with a disapproving look from Porthos. Aramis held out the cloak out to her with a flourish, and she gratefully pulled it over her shoulders.

After the cloak was secured in place, she pulled the edges close and wrapped them about her torso. Aramis smiled and nodded before turning to look back to D'Artagnan. He was confronting a Red Guard, and Athos was coaching him in his first duel. The sound of horses and shouting men broke Raulyn's trance upon the duel. She glanced up from the fight and her eyes widened as a group of Red Guards approached. Aramis, Porthos, and Athos turned to sprint away, while D'artagnan went in the other direction. Raulyn quickly caught up with Aramis, and soon took the lead. Years of running on the streets had taught her to be light on her toes and quiet.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw the Musketeers trailing, and a grin cracked her face. They ran all the way back to their horses, and Raulyn was gasping for breath by the time she hauled herself into her saddle. The horses knickered nervously as their riders mounted in agitation. Aramis grabbed D'Artagnan's horse's reins and handed them to Raulyn. "Lead him back, would you?" he asked with a charming smile. Raulyn nodded and tugged the reigns experimentally. She grabbed her own horse's reins in her dominant hands and urged it into an easy canter.

The Musketeers lead the way back to the garrison, and Raulyn struggled behind them with D'Artagnan's horse. The beast was stubborn, and no amount of urging words and whistles could get him to follow. Aramis would glance back and chuckle at her, and Raulyn glared back. Raulyn struggled a few moments more and then the beast decided to stop altogether. She let out a groan of frustration and launched herself off of her horse. "Fine, you terrible beast," she said and climbed into his saddle. She whistled to her horse and it immediately started following them. She set a faster pace on D'Artagnan's horse and her horse easily kept up, eager to follow her around anywhere. She caught up to the others and glared at Aramis. "You finally figured it out, Monsieur," he teased.

"That was not very kind of you," she scolded. Pothos chuckled and reached out for her horse's reins. She followed compliantly, but kept her eyes locked on Raulyn. "That horse adores you, Monsieur," Porthos said and grinned.

"He's good to me," Raulyn replied with a shrug. They were approaching the gate into Paris, and Raulyn glanced around nervously. There were ambushes that happened along this road into Paris, and they often attacked small bands of people. She could see Athos studying their surroundings, his hand on his sword. Raulyn dropped back and pulled up on the opposite side of Porthos, placing him between she and Aramis. She nodded to Aramis, and they glanced around as well. She craned her neck and studied the road behind them, and frowned. It was silent, and snow littered the landscape on either side of the dirt road.

They all visibly relaxed as they entered the gates of Paris and made their way over to the garrison. No one paid them any mind and they easily entered the courtyard. Attendants rushed out to take their horses to be brushed and fed. Adrien watched her climb out of the saddle without a word and she handed him the reins to the horse. He smiled and lead him away. Raulyn struggled over to the wooden table on weak legs and eased herself onto the bench. Her thighs burned from overuse and her tailbone felt bruised from the gait of D'Artagnan's horse. She sighed and reached out for a hunk of bread and began to mechanically gnaw on it. Aramis and Athos were talking quietly at the other end of the table and Porthos was eating quietly opposite her.

Captain Treville called the Musketeers into his office, and they immediately made their way up the wooden stairs. Raulyn laid her head on the table and sighed quietly. She was tired and in desperate need of a bath and a bed. She stayed at the table for a few minutes before standing and slowly making her way to Aramis's quarters. She grabbed a stack of fresh clothing and went in search of one of the attendants. She hoped to find the young woman, Sabine, because she understood Raulyn's predicament.

She was relieved to find the woman washing a pile of laundry, and immediately approached her. "Good morning, Sabine," she said eagerly.

"Good morning, monsieur," she replied and glanced up with a smile.

"Could you help me?" Raulyn asked and bounced on her heels a bit. Sabine grinned and stood from her stool. "Of course, come with me," she said. They walked along the wooden walkway to her room and she shut the door behind Raulyn. "I'll fill the tub," Sabine said and got to work. Raulyn gingerly placed her clothing on the stool in the corner and studied the room. There was a small cot and a fireplace. She had a mirror and a tub in the corner of the room, and the walls were bare. Raulyn slipped her boots off and flexed her toes before stripping off her trousers. She pulled Aramis's cloak off and folded it carefully before reaching for her jerkin. It was a struggle to remove, but she felt immediately relief when she did. Her tunic came off easily, and then she reached for the cloth wrapped about her chest. It took several minutes of unwinding, and then she was free. Sabine motioned that the tub was ready and Raulyn stepped forward and climbed into the warm water. "I must be getting back to the washing, will you be alright?" Sabine said.

"Yes, lock the door?" Raulyn pleaded.

"Of course," Sabine said with a grin.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle," Raulyn said with a sleepy smile.

"You are welcome, Monsieur," Sabine replied. She exited and carefully locked the door behind her, and Raulyn sighed contentedly. She reached for the lump of soap on the stool beside the tub and began to work it into a rich lather. She scrubbed it into her blonde curls and worked her way down to her toes. Her aching muscles were loosened and she grew even more tired. She stayed in the tub until the water cooled, and then climbed out and dried off with a towel. She pulled her clean trousers on and then sadly reached for her breast band. She carefully replaced it around her chest and secured it before reaching for her tunic. Lastly, she slipped on her boots and then brushed her hair with one of Sabine's combs. She slipped her boots back on and then made her way out of Sabine's room.

She found Athos, Aramis, and Porthos in the courtyard, and was surprised to see Constance and her husband arriving with a few bundles of cloth. Raulyn immediately approached and bowed to Constance with a grin stretching her face. "Good morning, Madame," she said and rose to her full height. Constance grinned at her and glanced behind her. Raulyn turned and saw the Musketeers approaching. Bonacieux immediately made his way over to the men to discuss the whereabouts of his tenant, and Raulyn took the cloth from Constance. "I assume these are for Captain Treville," Raulyn said and lead the way to the stairs.

"Yes," Constance replied. Raulyn ascended the stairs with Constance trailing behind, and they delivered the cloth together. "Where is D'Artagnan?" she asked carefully.

"He's been imprisoned at the Chatelet," Raulyn replied hesitantly.

"For what?" she scoffed.

"Dueling with a Red Guard," Raulyn replied softly. Constance huffed in anger and approached the Musketeers. Raulyn hung back and watched the woman speak angrily with them, and then she slapped Aramis. Raulyn hid her grin behind her hand and Bonacieux hastily lead his wife away. "Did that hurt?" Raulyn asked through her laughter as she approached him.

"No," Aramis said and rubbed his cheek. Porthos was laughing as well, and clapped him on the shoulder. Athos hung back, a smile on his face. "We've been assigned to the Queen's guard at the Chatelet tomorrow," Aramis informed Raulyn after everyone had stopped laughing.

"Does that include me?" Raulyn asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"Why wouldn't it?" Porthos replied with a wide grin. Raulyn grinned back, and Athos stepped forward. "You're not ready," he said. Raulyn blinked at him, surprise on her face. It was the first time he had spoken directly to her. She hastily hid it and nodded. "I know, but I was hoping to receive some training soon," she said and scuffed her boots on the ground. She looked up at Aramis, and he grinned. "Of course," he said. "You'll need a sword, a gun, and something more effective at protecting yourself that that jerkin," he said. Rauly nodded and followed him across the courtyard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope you like the new chapter. This one is much longer than the previous, sorry about that. I lost my motivation to write, but I seemed to have found it again. As always, reviews and requests are always welcome. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: the Musketeers BBC is owned by the BBC and I claim no rights or royalties over it **

Chapter 4

Raulyn was soon facing off against Aramis in the practice ring behind the horse stables. She had a new sword and a thicker and heavier jerkin. It weighed on her shoulders and made them ache, but she forced herself to bear the pain. Raulyn shuffled her weight between her feet and grabbed the handle of her sword tightly. Her heart pounded against her ribs, and she could feel Athos and Porthos watching her. "Now, I'm going to swing at you. Block," Aramis said in a calm voice. He raised his sword, and Raulyn flinched. He sighed but chose to ignore it. Raulyn raised her sword as well, and Aramis swung. The blade descended on her slowly, Aramis was exaggerating his movements for teaching purposes. Raulyn brought her own sword up to block his just before he touched her shoulder. "Very good," he commented. He broke contact between the blades and switched the angle, moving faster than the first time. Raulyn immediately blocked that as well. Aramis didn't make a comment, choosing to swing again.

The pair carried on this elaborate dance for well over an hour, Aramis making commentary here and there. He would give her pointers on her stance and the angle of her blade. She would quickly adjust to his instructions, eager to make progress. Raulyn hardly noticed that Aramis was swinging at her in real time, nor did she notice her immediate retaliation. They circled each other, Raulyn blocking each blow he attempted to land on her. She discovered she fared better when she maneuvered on her toes, stepping carefully and distributing her weight evenly. "You have natural talent," Aramis commented as they paused to catch their breath.

"Thank you, Monsieur," Raulyn replied. She lowered herself to the ground, her sword resting in her hand and angled away from her body. She listened to the sounds of men fighting around her, and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, and hadn't even taken a swing at anything yet. Aramis let her sit for another minute, then encouraged her to stand up. "It is your turn to attack," he said with a wide grin. Raulyn returned the grin, and they took up their stances. Without being prompted, Raulyn took a swing at his knee. He blocked easily, and Raulyn countered with a swipe at his left shoulder. They continued in this manner for another hour.

Aramis turned over his instruction to Porthos, and Raulyn immediately felt her nerves clutch her heart. He was massive and she was very intimidated. Without any warning, he took a swing at her, going straight for her throat. She blocked and took her first counter swing. They moved around the arena, constantly circling each other. Raulyn could hear Aramis calling instructions to her as she struggle to fend of Porthos's heavy blows. "Mind your head!" he called and she could hear the smile in his voice. She ducked down and swiped at his ankles. He jumped over her blade and brought his down towards her back. She rolled backwards and brought her sword up to block while kicking at his feet. Porthos lost his balance and fell forward, just barely missing her.

Raulyn remained sprawled on the ground, her chest heaving and sweat pouring down her face and neck. Porthos rolled over and chuckled. "You've improved vastly," he said. Raulyn wiped her brow with her hand and laughed. Aramis came to stand over them and Raulyn gazed up at him. "Are you ready to shoot?" he asked.

"I need a moment," Raulyn sighed, still attempting to breathe. He smiled and turned to walk back towards Athos. "Athos will be teaching you to shoot," he called. Porthos climbed to his feet beside her and held out a hand. Raulyn hesitantly placed her hand in his, and he pulled her to her feet. "Thank you, Monsieur," Raulyn said and brushed the dust out of her hair. Porthos nodded and turned to follow Aramis out of the arena. Athos was leaning against the wooden rail, his hat hiding most of his face. Raulyn picked up her sword and slid it into the sheath at her side while she approached him. Athos looked up at her and Raulyn gazed back at him. They looked at each other in silence for several seconds, studying. He nodded and turned to lead the way out of the sparring ring. Raulyn followed him silently, like an obedient dog. They walked behind the shed that housed the practice weapons to the firing range. There were several hay targets erected in the distance and a swath of dirt. Athos walked up to the dirt and pulled out his pistol. He gestured for Raulyn to approach, and she hesitantly walked up to him. "Have you ever fired a gun before?" Athos asked.

"No," Raulyn replied sheepishly.

"Well, it isn't difficult. You just need practice," he replied. He lifted his pistol and aimed at one of the targets. He let out a slow breath and fired. Raulyn immediately looked at the target, and saw that he had hit a few inches from the center. "Here," Athos said while handing her the pistol. "Copy me." Raulyn stepped up and mimicked his body stance. "Tighten your stomach and relax your shoulders. Take aim," he instructed. Raulyn peered down the sight and aimed for the same target he had. "Fire," Athos said. Raulyn carefully squeezed the trigger and watched a cloud of hay poof out of the target. She had hit eight or more inches above the center. "Very good," Athos said. Raulyn grinned and took aim once more. She fired several more times before handing the pistol back so he could reload it.

Athos made her shoot until she hit the center, which took several hours and many frustrated outbursts. Athos was patient, correcting her stance down to the most minute details. When they were finished, Athos offered to help her train whenever she felt she needed to. "Thank you, Monsieur," Raulyn said and bowed. Athos nodded and smiled at her. They started walking back to the main courtyard in comfortable silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the Musketeers were standing in the courtyard of the Chatelet, guarding the Queen. Raulyn stood between Athos and Aramis, using their height to block the sun. It was uncomfortably bright, and Raulyn squinted constantly. She stood with her hands clasped behind her back and her feet spread shoulder length. She glanced over and saw Athos studying her, and gave him a lopsided grin. He smiled back, and turned his gaze back to the Queen. Raulyn watched as several prisoners were brought out. They stood in a row before the Queen and she spoke to them in a high elegant voice. While she was speaking Athos moved off to search for D'Artagnan. Porthos moved closer to Raulyn to close the gap Athos left. Queen Anne handed each prisoner a small purse of gold and Raulyn listened to Captain Treville make a snide comment about the prisoners. "Some people are just born bad," he muttered. Raulyn frowned and her thoughts shifted inward. She mused over her life choices. Stealing and begging for money, as well as taking, but never giving back. She sighed and shifted her weight to her right leg. Her left was sore and cramping from a particularly hard blow Aramis had delivered with the flat of with blade.

Gunshots rang out, and Raulyn immediately snapped to attention. "Guard the Queen!" Treville ordered. Porthos ran off to help Athos, and the Musketeers surged toward the queen. Prisoners were spilling into the courtyard, shouting and fighting. Raulyn danced around the tangled masses of bodies and flailing limbs. She carefully made her way to the Queen, seemingly unnoticed. "My Queen, are you alright?" Raulyn shouted over the noise. She drew her sword and stood close to her, shifting her gaze around. Captain Treville came out of the melee and attempted to lead the Queen to safety. Raulyn moved off to help Porthos grapple with a prisoner. She threw herself on the prisoners back, her knees planted in his shoulders. "Get off of me!" he shouted, rage clear in his voice. Raulyn stabbed her sword into his hand after he clawed the skin on her thigh, earning a scream. Porthos pulled her off and the prisoner scrambled to his feet. Raulyn glanced down at her leg while Porthos took care of the prisoner.

Blood was dripping down her thigh from the scratches he had left. Her trousers were ripped in that area, probably from a swinging blade while she was attempting to reach the Queen. She hissed in pain and turned her gaze to the new center of attention. A man had taken the Queen hostage, with D'Artagnan at his side. The man ordered the gate open, and D'Artagnan nodded to Treville. The gate opened and the man gave the Queen a kiss before shoving her towards us. Aramis darted forward and covered her with his body while the Red Guard opened fire. D'Artagnan departed with the man, with a parting glance at us.

The prisoners were recaptured and locked away, and Raulyn limped the entire time, much to the chagrin of Aramis. Blood stained her trousers and her skin felt sticky. Aramis had told her he would patch her up once everything was in order, and told her the wounds weren't too severe. "You'll live," he said and chuckled. Raulyn grinned with clenched teeth and moved to stand beside Porthos. "You… look rotten," he said with a smile.

"I feel it, too," Raulyn sighed. "His nails were quite sharp." They both laughed and Raulyn struggled to keep the weight off of her injured leg. "Here, let me help," he said and moved closer. He took Raulyn's left arm and threw it over his shoulder, allowing her to lift her leg off the ground completely. "There is a place to sit over there," he said and gestured to a stack of crates. Raulyn sighed and nodded, allowing him to assist her over there. They hobbled awkwardly, but it was a short distance. Raulyn was soon seated with her leg propped up on a stack of crates beside her. She probed the wound, checking the depth. "Luckily, it isn't as deep as I previously thought," she said. Aramis was making his way over to them after speaking with Queen Anne for several minutes. "I hope you didn't injure yourself further," he said in a scolding voice.

"Oh, of course not, Monsieur,"Raulyn replied with a smirk. Aramis sighed and stooped to peer at her wound. "It needs to be cleaned and stitched," he sighed. Raulyn sucked in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Let's get you back to the garrison," Aramis said. He gestured for her to stand, which she complied. Both men grabbed her arms and drew them around their shoulders, stringing her between them. "This is quite unnecessary," she sighed as they began to hobble. "I can walk, you know."

"And, risk opening that wound further, no," Aramis said and shook his head. Athos joined the hobbling trio and studied her leg indifferently. They continued on in silence, Raulyn trying desperately to ignore the curious onlookers. Her entire body ached, and it was taking a toll on her energy to hobble on in that manner. "We're almost there," Aramis encouraged when he noticed her pained expression. Porthos glanced over at her and grimaced in pity. She clenched her hands into fists, mentally encouraging herself. Athos watched her struggle, and sighed. "It would be easier to just carry him. He barely clears a hundred pounds anyway," Athos pointed out. Aramis glanced up at his friend and then at Raulyn. "We'd get there a lot faster," he offered. Raulyn grimaced and they pulled to a stop.

Raulyn decided quickly that she did not like being carried. Porthos had easily swept her up into his arms, and they were moving much faster. She avoided the others' gazes, trying to maintain a small shred of dignity. Her leg had started bleeding again, soaking into her pants and dripping on the dirt. Aramis watched in concern. "I'm fine," Raulyn assured him tiredly.

When they arrived at the garrison, Aramis immediately got to work on cleaning her wound. "It'd be easier to clean this if you removed your trousers," he muttered as he wiped cold water across the scratches.

"I'd rather not," Raulyn said. She leaned up on her elbows to watch him work, and she could feel Porthos and Athos standing somewhere behind her head. She heard one of them come forward, and a bottle was thrust into her vision. "You'll need this for the stitching," Athos said and shook the bottle a little. Raulyn took it from him, and lifted it to her lips. She grimaced at the taste, but drank greedily. She handed the bottle back to Athos and laid flat on the table. "Hold him down," Aramis instructed as prepared the needle and thread. Porthos moved to grab her shoulders and Athos held her ankles. She grabbed fistfuls of her tunic and closed her eyes as Aramis turned back to her.

The first bite of the needle made her gasp and tense up. "Relax, or it'll hurt worse," Aramis ordered as he pulled the thread through. Raulyn sucked in a breath through her teeth and forced herself to relax. The bite of the needle came again and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She had to be strong. "If it's any condolence, none of us take our stitches well," Porthos said from somewhere above her. Raulyn opened her eyes and met his gaze. The needle bit once more. "We're almost done with the first row," Aramis said cheerily. Raulyn whimpered in response. She felt the string being tugged to pull the two ends of skin together, and then Aramis tied that row off. "Would you like a break?" Porthos asked.

"No, just keep going," Raulyn said carefully. She clenched her teeth as the needle bit once more. She focused on Porthos, studying his face. He gazed back at her, and periodically checked on Aramis's progress. "Halfway through with the second row," he said and smiled. Raulyn grimaced in response. Aramis pushed the needle through her ragged flesh once more, and Raulyn gasped. Athos tightened his hold on her ankles when he felt her legs shift. "The second row is finished," Aramis said as he pulled the thread and tied it off. It felt like hours had passed, but it had only been minutes.

"Can I have that break now?" Raulyn said to Porthos with a small smile. Her leg was burning and she was in agony. He studied her face before he released her shoulders while Athos released her ankles. She sat up and sucked in a few deep breaths while she studied Aramis's work. "Here," Athos said and handed the bottle to her once more. She didn't even hesitate to take several mouthfuls before handing the bottle back. Aramis watched her like a hawk, and Porthos leaned on the table beside her. "Let us know when you're ready, Raulyn," Aramis said and removed his hat. Raulyn nodded and sighed, starting to feel the effects of the wine. She sat for a few more minutes, letting the wine digest into her system. "I'm ready, now," she sighed and laid back on the table. Athos grabbed her ankles and Porthos grabbed her shoulders. Aramis gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned, and he pressed the needle into her skin once more. She didn't notice when her right hand flew up to grip Porthos's wrist. He smiled at her and shifted his gaze to check the progress.

Aramis continued to work on the longest row, and Raulyn gripped her tunic in her left hand and Porthos's wrist in her right. She was in agony on this particular row. "This bit is much deeper than the others," Aramis commented as he pushed the needle into her flesh. She grunted in response and glared up at Porthos. The pain had doubled at this point and she was panting with the effort to keep from screaming. "Almost done," Aramis called. Porthos nodded to her and continued to watch Aramis. She sighed in relief when she felt him pull the thread tight. "This last row is shallow and short. It doesn't need stitches," Aramis concluded. Raulyn sighed in relief and released Porthos with a hesitant smile. They let her go, and she sat up to catch her breath. They were silent as she rubbed her face and cracked her knuckles. "Thank you, Aramis," she said and turned to smile at him.

"No thanks are necessary, Monsieur," he replied. "I need to wrap up those stitches, so don't get up." Raulyn nodded and leaned back on her hands. Athos and Porthos came to stand on either side of her, and she met each of their gazes. "What is our next plan?" she asked quietly.

"We need to wait for D'Artagnan to contact us," Athos replied. Raulyn nodded and turned to watch Aramis reenter the room with a bundle of cloth. Raulyn swallowed and let her head turn back forward. "Can I do the wrapping myself?" she asked and gave him a small lopsided smile.

"Of course, Monsieur," he replied. "We'll wait for you in the courtyard." He placed the cloth on the table beside her and turned to lead the Musketeers out of the room. Raulyn stood from the table and limped after them to shut the door. She then carefully peeled off her trousers and wrapped the cloth several times around the wound. She secured it in a knot and grabbed from her trousers again, She pulled them on and hobbled over to grab her boots. She pushed her feet into them and slowly limped back out onto the walkway. She gripped the rail tightly and tried to keep the pressure off of her leg as much as possible.

The Musketeers watched her struggle down the wooden stairs and join them at the table. Porthos handed her a chunk of bread and a cup of water, which she took gratefully. "Thank you, Monsieur," she said with a small smile. She ripped off a piece of the bread and chewed it. She drifted off into her thoughts, thinking of Judas and Leonce. She worried over them, and was starting to lose weight from holding her stress in. She pictured them in her mind, and could almost hear Leonce's gleeful laugh that always occurred whenever they brought in a good haul of food or money.

She was dragged out of her thoughts when a messenger arrived in the courtyard. "The Queen requests the Musketeer Aramis to see her," he announced. Aramis smiled and gestured to Porthos. They stood and started following the messenger. "Stay off that leg!" he called from the archway before turning and leaving. Raulyn laughed quietly and turned back to her bread. Athos sat at the opposite end of the table, quietly observing the people wandering around the courtyard. "I am going to go see my horse," Raulyn said and turned to stand from the table.

"Aramis told you to stay off of your leg," Athos said.

"I never was very good at following directions," Raulyn said and smirked before turning to hobble in the direction of the stables. She listened to Athos sigh before her stood and caught up with her. He grabbed her right arm and dragged it around his shoulder. They continued on in silence, Raulyn leaning on him as little as possible. They pulled to a stop in front of the stall that held her horse, and he immediately came over to her. He nosed her forehead and nudged her shoulder. "Hello, dear friend," she said and patted his cheek. Athos turned to walk over to his own horse, and Raulyn could hear him speaking to her quietly. "I got hurt," she told her horse, and he snorted in her face. He nudged her shoulder again and nibbled on her jerkin. "Stop that, silly beast," she said with a smile and patted his nose. She leaned back to search for the bag of apples that were always in the stable. She sighed when she spotted it all the way at the other end past Athos. "Athos, could you grab those apples?" she called and gestured over his shoulder. He turned and walked towards them, grabbed two, and walked back to her. He handed her one, and kept the other. Raulyn turned and held out the apple to her horse. He munched on it greedily, his eyes glazed with contentment. Raulyn smiled and glanced down at her leg. The cloth was spotted with blood and she grimaced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They received correspondence from D'Artagnan through Constance Bonacieux, and they were soon seated in her darkened kitchen. She had her leg propped up on a crate and Porthos stood over her shoulder. D'Artagnan told them what he knew about Vadim and the children, which wasn't much. "I know that the children are no longer in Paris," he said with a sympathetic smile at Raulyn.

"Can you find out where?" Raulyn asked hesitantly.

"I will try. I know he plans to make a move on the palace soon," D'Artagnan said.

"It's too dangerous for you to go back," Athos said.

"Trust me," D'Artagnan replied. Athos was silent, and Constance came in and went directly to Aramis. "How could you let me think the worst of him?" she asked, betrayal clear in her voice.

"I am sorry, Madam. We needed a man on the inside," Aramis replied and held out his hands placatingly. Constance stared at him, distraught on her face, and then she slapped him. She then stormed out of them room, and Raulyn leaned forward to follow her. A heavy hand landed on her shoulder and pulled her back to her original position. She turned to look up at whoever stopped her, and met Porthos's gaze. "You have to stay off that leg," he reminded her. She sighed and turned back to watch Aramis rub his injured cheek and Athos and D'Artagnan continue to bicker. "Vadim has a mistress, question her. I must be going back, or they will become suspicious. I will try and contact you all as soon as I can," D'Artagnan said and met each of their gazes.

Monsieur Bonacieux arrived as the Musketeers were leaving his house. Raulyn had reluctantly allowed Porthos to help her walk, and she was extremely uncomfortable. She couldn't explain why her heart started to race whenever he looked her way or why she felt like she was stumbling all over her words. Bonacieux began calling for the guards when he saw D'Artagnan, but Athos and Aramis ordered him to stop. D'Artagnan started running down the street, and Raulyn reluctantly looked after him. "You go on, I'll catch up," Raulyn said to Porthos when his friends started chasing after him.

"They can handle it. You need help more than they do," he replied and gave her a small grin. She responded with a lopsided smile and they started moving after their friends. "Wait," Constance called. The pair stopped and turned back to watch Constance approach. "I need to speak to Raulyn," she said.

"Well, go on," Raulyn said, her arms still slung around Porthos's shoulder and her injured leg resting on the toe of her boot. "Alone," Constance said. Raulyn glanced up at Porthos and removed her arm from his shoulder. "I will wait over here, then," he said and walked several feet away. Constance moved closer and gestured for Raulyn to lean on her. "I would like to know what happened to you," she said in a motherly tone.

"I was scratched during a riot at the Chatelet in defense of the Queen," Raulyn replied.

"Do.. they know about you?" she said after pondering her words for a moment.

"No, Madam," Raulyn replied and winked at her with a sheepish smile.

"I told you to call me Constance," she scolded.

"I know… do you think I should tell them?" Raulyn said and her expression sunk to reveal her worry. "It's exhausting trying to hide from them."

"No. They don't need to know. Have you gotten your flow?" Constance asked.

"No. I never have," Raulyn replied.

"You look starved, no wonder. Are they feeding you?" she sighed.

"Yes, of course. I eat at least twice a day," Raulyn replied with a grin.

"You haven't gained any weight," Constance sighed.

"I'm worried and stressed about Judas and Leonce… my younger brothers," Raulyn replied and grimaced.

"They will be returned to you. You have to believe that," Constance said and reached out to take her other hand. She patted it reassuringly and gestured for Porthos to return. He walked back over and grabbed Raulyn's arm and slung it around his shoulder. "Good night, Constance," Raulyn said and smiled, letting her worry show through.

"Good night," she replied and turned to follow her husband into their house. Porthos and Raulyn started moving after their friends once more. Raulyn limped on quietly, watching the spots of blood on her bandages grow. "I'm bleeding," Raulyn said quietly, her gaze on her leg. Porthos pulled them to a stop and swept her into his arms. "Aramis would have a fit if you broke your stitches," Porthos replied to her protests. She heaved a sigh and allowed him to carry her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Athos and Aramis went to question Suzette, Vadim's mistress. Raulyn and Porthos were left at the garrison with Aramis's strict instructions. "Stay off that leg or I will remove it," he had said and pointed at Raulyn. She laughed and nodded. Sabine came in after he left and helped her change out of her trousers. "Would you like to bathe?" she asked.

"Do I smell?" Raulyn replied a smirk.

"No, Monsieur," she replied and shook her head.

"It would be rather difficult to bathe with these, so I think not," Raulyn replied and gestured to her dressings. Sabin produced clean cloth and Raulyn sat on the edge of her bed to unwind the bloody dressings. Sabine took the dirty ones and handed her the clean ones. "You have lovely legs," Sabine said as she hunted for a clean pair of trousers.

"I do?" Raulyn said and studied her legs with a perplexed expression.

"Yes, Monsieur. They are very shapely," Sabine said as she pulled out a pair of trousers and a tunic. "These are Aramis's, but they'll do. He has slim hips." Raulyn finished wrapping her wound and stood so Sabine could assist her with her clothing. "Your trousers are all dirty, so I will wash them for you and patch up the ripped ones," Sabine said as she tightened the strings on Aramis's trousers. They were slightly long for Raulyn, but she usually tucked the end into her boots anyways. She crossed her arms and pulled off her tunic and replaced it with the clean one Sabine thrust into her hands. "Is Porthos awake?" Raulyn asked as she tightened the laces on her tunic.

"Yes, Monsieur. He is waiting for you in the courtyard," Sabine replied and smirked at her.

"Don't look at me like that," Raulyn sighed. Sabine giggled and grabbed Raulyn's boots. Raulyn sat on her bed once more and slowly put her boots on. Sabine stood with Raulyn's pile of laundry, waiting for her to finish. "You are busy, don't wait for me. I'll be fine," Raulyn said and shooed her away. Sabine nodded and turned to leave. Raulyn stood slowly and hobbled out of the door after her. It was slow going down the wooden stairs, but she soon made it to the bottom. She spotted Porthos in the training ring, teaching a new recruit how to use a sword. She hobbled in the direction and leaned against the rail to watch. She balanced her leg on the toe of her boot and listened to Porthos instruct the boy. She couldn't make out his words, but it was nice to listen to him speak.

Porthos called for a break several minutes later and walked across the dirt in her direction. The new recruit followed and they stood across the wooden rail from her. "I'm almost finished here," Porthos said.

"No trouble," Raulyn replied.

"You didn't walk all the way out here on your own did you?" Porthos said. Raulyn studied her hands on the rail and said nothing, hiding her smile. "Don't tell Aramis. He threatened to remove my leg," Raulyn said and laughed, lifting her head to meet his gaze. He was grinning and the young man was looking between them with a confused expression. "I was injured helping this man with a prisoner during the riot at the Chatelet a few days ago. Aramis stitched me up," Raulyn explained, squinting into the sun so she could look at him. Porthos nodded and chuckled, wiping the sweat off of his brow. "We should get back to training," Porthos said after they had grown silent.

"I'll be over there," Raulyn said and pointed to the wooden tables. "No, I don't need help getting there." Porthos laughed and lead the young man back into the center of the ring. Raulyn turned and limped back to the table. She eased herself onto the bench and accepted a bowl of stew from the cook waiting under the archway. "Thank you, Monsieur," Raulyn said and picked up her spoon. She ate quietly, enjoying the sunshine on her skin. She was soon leaning her head on her fist, her eyes closed and her empty bowl abandoned on the table in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's some more for you all. I hope people are enjoying this because it's really fun to write. Reviews and requests are life as always. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Musketeers BBC or claim any royalties over it, I'm just a huge fan with some spare time to kill. **

Chapter 5

Porthos soon left to meet with D'Artagnan outside of Vadim's safehouse, and Raulyn was left behind with strict orders to stay off of her leg. She lounged about in her and Aramis's quarters, drawing patterns in the dust on the furniture and staring at the ceiling. She tried not to worry about the Musketeers, but it was inevitable. Sabine soon entered the room and offered to sit with her while she waited, and Raulyn accepted. "How are you feeling?" Sabine asked.

"Worried," Raulyn replied without shifting her gaze from a spot on the ceiling. She laid with her legs stretched out and her arms crossed behind her head. "You care for them," Sabine said with a small smile.

"Of course I do. They took me in one else cared for me. I owe them everything," she replied, finally turning her head to gaze at her friend.

"I understand that," Sabine replied with a nod. Raulyn smiled and slowly shifted so she was on her stomach. Her thighs ached from the extra effort she put in when she walked, and it was exhausting. Sabine stood from her seat on the stool in the corner of the room to join Raulyn on her bed. Sabine gently brushed Raulyn's hair out of her eyes and Raulyn looked up at her. "Thank you for being kind to me," Raulyn said and smiled tiredly.

"Do you wish for me to bring you something to eat?" she asked, her fingers still brushing through Raulyn's hair.

"No, thank you, Mademoiselle," Raulyn replied. Sabine smiled and stood carefully. "I will let your friends know you have retired for the evening," she said from the doorway.

"Thank you once more, Mademoiselle," Raulyn replied. Sabine closed the door quietly and Raulyn nuzzled her face into her arms, exhaustion finally pulling her under.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn rarely dreamed, but when she did, it was a nightmare. She was back at her nest from when she was on the streets. Judas was curled up beside her, his hand resting on the side of her neck. Leonce was sleeping on the opposite side of her, his fingertips touching her hand. She was lying awake, studying the roof of the cart and the stars peeking through the tears in the fabric. Her right hand cradled the back of her head and her left was at her side. She couldn't sleep.

It was a crisp fall night, and the wind made the fabric encasing the cart flutter and whistle. Raulyn worried over the approaching winter, and she hoped to have some money built up so she could provide those in her care with a warm meal. She had enough to purchase some furs, but those wouldn't be enough once the snow started falling. She was absorbed in her musings, and didn't notice the sounds of an approaching fight. Two men were dueling outside, the clanging of their swords a shock to the quiet of the night. A particularly loud block brought Raulyn out of her mind, and she immediately sat up. Judas roused beside her, but she immediately motioned for silence. She crawled to the flap at the back of the cart and pulled it back as little as possible. She peered outside and saw a Red Guard and a Musketeer dueling. They were shouting at each other, rage plain on their features.

Raulyn grew confused when the Musketeer shifted into Porthos. His face was scarless and he looked happy to be fighting. Raulyn rested on her stomach and watched, a small smile on her face. The Red Guard gained the upper hand, and Porthos was soon on one knee, fighting to hold off the relentless assault. Raulyn frowned with concern and carefully lifted herself up onto her hands and knees, prepared to intervene if necessary. Her short rusty knife was in her hand, and she didn't remember drawing it. The Red Guard and Porthos were suddenly locked in a battle of strength as their blades locked together and they pushed down on each other. Raulyn quietly slipped out of the cart, her bare feet landing on the cold stones. They didn't notice her approach, the knife gripped in her hand tightly. She could hear Leonce and Judas watching behind her, their shallow breathing announcing their fear to the world.

Raulyn snuck up behind the Red Guard and pressed the blade of the knife to his throat. "What is this petty duel about?" she hissed into his ear. The Red Guard swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to respond. He never got the chance. The knife moved of its own accord, slicing his throat and bringing forth a shower of red. Raulyn gasped and watched the blood pool at her feet. She let the Red Guard drop and shifted a panicked gaze on Porthos. His head was bleeding, blood running into his eyes and dripping off of his chin. He glared at her with acquisition. "You killed him for no reason," he hissed, betrayal clear in his voice. Raulyn couldn't breathe, her air had been stolen from her chest. Porthos slowly climbed to his full height, his sword gripped in his hand. "There are no excuses for murder in cold blood," he said, anger beginning to bloom on his face. Raulyn blanched and the knife fell from her fingers. She began to back away, and she slipped in the blood that had pooled beneath her feet. She landed on her butt, cracking her tailbone on the stones. She didn't notice the pain as she scuttled away from the looming Musketeer. He advanced on her with even steps, and Raulyn's heart raced in her chest.

Raulyn soon bumped into a wall, and she fearfully glanced to her left and right, looking for a way out. Her path was blocked by Leonce and Judas, anger and hurt apparent on their face. "It is my duty, and my honor, to uphold the rights and protections warranted by the King of France to all of her people. You have committed an unspeakable crime, and the punishment is immediate execution," Porthos said in a calm voice, his sword raised. Raulyn felt tears leak from her eyes, and she squeezed them closed. She heard the whistling of the blade and felt the impact, and then she began to scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Raulyn! Raulyn!" Aramis shouted, trying to hold the thrashing girl still on the bed. She was screaming as loud as she could, and it had brought a crowd into his quarters. She opened her eyes, and started to hyperventilate as she stared up at him. "Are you alright?" Aramis asked in a calm voice. He had dealt with young people plagued by nightmares before, and he knew how to make them feel comfortable. Aramis sat on the bed beside her, ignoring the crowd, and began to speak to her in a low voice. "You've opened your wounds again," he commented and gestured to the darkening blood on her trousers. Raulyn glanced down at them, and then fearfully back up at him. "Would you like to tell me what happened?" he asked. She glanced at the crowd in the room, and shook her head no. Aramis smirked and glanced up at the crowd as well. "I think I have it from here, Monsieurs. Thank you," he said, and dismissed them with a wave. "I'm going to talk to our dear young friend, and then hopefully get some more sleep." The musketeers crowding in the room slowly dissipated until only Athos and Porthos remained. Raulyn sat with her knees tucked up to her chest, hugging them as tightly as she could. "Is that better?" Aramis asked.

"Yes, thank you, Monsieur," Raulyn said in a small voice. Aramis nodded and gestured for his friends to sit. "Would you like to talk about your night terror?" he asked once more. She shook her head no and laid her cheek on her knee. Her eyes were wide with fear and her cheeks had lost any trace of pink. They sat in silence for a moment, and Raulyn squeezed her eyes closed. Her head ached and her throat was sore, but these pains were minimal compared to the throbbing on her thigh. "May I look at your stitches?" Aramis asked. Raulyn opened her eyes and slowly lowered her legs so she could pull up the leg of her trousers as high as it could go. Aramis handed her his knife so she could cut the bindings and she did so carefully. She handed the knife back to him with shaking hands and carefully peeled away the cloth.

The stitches were all intact, but blood was seeping from underneath them in various places. The slash that was stitched was dripping blood down her thigh. She used the end of the wrappings to wipe the blood away before it dripped onto her bed. "The stitches are fine, just a lot of bleeding. It'll need to be rebound, and you'll need to prop it up for the rest of the night," Aramis said. He turned to Athos and asked him to grab the sterile cloth he kept in his cabinet, which he immediately stood to grab. Aramis turned back to Raulyn and dabbed at the blood seeping from the stitched wounds while he waited for Athos. Once he had the cloth, he asked her to lift her leg and hold it flat, which she immediately did. He hastily wrapped the fresh linens around the wound and secured it snuggly.

She was soon lying flat on her bed with her arms tucked behind her head and a stack of pillows beneath her thigh, holding it above her heart. "That should do it," Aramis said from his seat next to her hip. She glanced at him and smiled. "Thank you very much, Monsieur," she said. He nodded to her with a smile and shifted his gaze to the two onlookers. "We are all here, so let us discuss the plan for tomorrow," he suggested.

"It's simple, really. Protect the King and Queen at all costs," Porthos replied, speaking for the first time that night. Raulyn glanced at him for a moment before her eyes immediately moved away, focusing on the ceiling above her. Her heart began to pound once more, a residual effect of her nightmare. She was exhausted, but sleep eluded her. The Musketeers continued talking, and Raulyn eventually calmed down enough to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the Musketeers and Raulyn were among the Royal Guard. Raulyn had her leg bound as stiffly as possible without cutting off the blood to her leg. She limped along with the Musketeers, her sword hanging at her side. She scanned the crowd, searching for anything strange. She reached up to wipe the sweat off her brow and push her blond curls out of her face. She was tired, but she had a duty. They approached the cathedral, the crowd a dull roar pressing in on both sides.

When they attacked, Porthos immediately pushed her out of the way, blocking her from fighting. Her heart raced in her chest as she attempted to circumvent the block Porthos had on her. "Let me help," she finally shouted.

"And open your leg up again? Not a chance," he replied and fired his pistol. She reached up and gripped his wrist, forcing him to drop his gun into her waiting hand. He glared at her as she spun and shot a man attempting to attack them from behind. Porthos sighed and drew his sword, hacking away at the men. Raulyn continued to fire, her shoulder pressed against Porthos's back. When there were no more men approaching, she shifted her gaze to the screaming woman. A man had taken her hostage, and he had a bomb in his other hand. He lit the fuse and threw it. Aramis immediately jumped forward and landed on it, covering it with his body. We were silent as we waited for the explosion, and Aramis lifted his head. The Queen is ushered away, but she glances back to see Aramis kiss a necklace.

The King and Queen were safely in their carriage, heading back to the louvre with Cardinal Richelieu. Athos lifted the bomb that the man had thrown and studied it. "They weren't intended to explode," he said, perplexed. Raulyn stood a few feet away, leaning heavily on her right leg. She still gripped Porthos's pistol in her hand and he was standing beside her watching Athos. Several loud explosions sounded, and they all looked toward the source. It was from the louvre. "This was a distraction!" Raulyn cried.

They arrived at the louvre just as Vadim was ascending the stairs. He saw them and turned to run. Athos, Aramis, and Porthos immediately ran after him. Raulyn hesitated, her left leg poised to run. She decided against it and hobbled after them, still gripping Porthos's pistol. The tunnels were dim, and it was dusty. She coughed to clear her lungs and continued forward, peering ahead in the gloom. She spotted the back of a Musketeer and immediately approached. "What have you done with D'Artagnan?" Athos demanded. Vadim was silent and Raulyn hobbled closer. "Did you take them? Did you take the children?" she said in a calm voice, the pistol aimed at the ground. He smirked at her and she lifted it to point at his face. "Tell me," she demanded, her voice wavering. He covered his ears and mouthed "bang." She felt a force slam into her back and send her sprawling. Someone covered her head and she could hear a frantic heart beating and then nothing. A dull ringing had set in, and she lay on the floor, eyes wide and the pistol limp in her hands. The darkness closed in, and she embraced it happily.

Raulyn snapped awake and glanced around. Dust was settling and a massive hole had blown through the wall. Porthos laid beside her, his arm sprawled across her back. Raulyn rolled over and sat up, rubbing her head. Aramis woke up soon after and glanced around. "He's gone," he said and shot to his feet. Raulyn hastily woke Pothos and he immediately went after his friend with Athos on his heels. Raulyn sat on the floor, picking dirt out of the scratches on her arms and legs. Her head ached and she could feel the warm blood seeping from her temple. She sighed and rubbed her eyes once more before standing. She wobbled a moment and then stooped to pick up the pistol and follow the Musketeers into the gloom.

She caught up to them just as they headed out into the bright sunlight. She stumbled after them, shielding her eyes from the sun. She walked up behind the men and stood with her hand blocking the sun. "I should have killed you," Vadim said to D'Artagnan. "But, I needed you to pull my greatest trick."

"You almost did," D'Artagnan replied. Vadim let his last breath escape his lips, and Raulyn saw the glitter of a coin falling from his fingers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took two weeks for Aramis to agree to let Raulyn ride her horse again. She was able to walk without a limp and three of the four wounds had healed, but the last was stubborn. The stitches had been removed, but it still had a scab over it. She left it unwrapped to help speed the healing process along.

The Musketeers were soon given a new mission. They were to arrest Emile Bonnaire at the Le Havre docks and bring him before the king. He wouldn't be arriving until the next day, so Raulyn took her horse out for a run while the men discussed the plan. The didn't mind her not partaking in the planning process because it didn't take many people to decide. They promised to factor her in while she was out. She rode on the trails in the forest outside of Paris, her hair flying behind her. It was longer than it had ever been, and she found that she didn't mind. Sabine had offered to cut it, but Raulyn decided to let it go.

Raulyn returned to the Garrison just as the sun had started to set, and Adrien approached to take her horse. "Thank you, Monsieur," she said as she slid down from his back. She landed on her right leg, sparing the weight on her left out of habit. It jarred her ankle, but she forced herself to walk normally despite the pain. She ascended the stairs and headed in search of Sabine. She found herself spending more and more time with the scullery maid, and looked forward to speaking to her.

She found her scrubbing the floor in one of the many rooms, and stood in the doorway. "Hello, Mademoiselle," Raulyn said. Sabine looked up and grinned. "Hello, Monsieur," she replied and stood.

"Did you have a nice day?" Raulyn asked as she propped herself on the door frame.

"I scrubbed floors all day, so I cannot complain," she replied. Raulyn nodded, understanding that the promise of money at the end of the day made the work lighter. Sabine turned back to her scrubbing, and Raulyn leaned in the doorway in silence. "Well, I will just leave you to your work, then. I will see you another time," Raulyn said and smiled at her friend.

"Good luck in your endeavors, Monsieur," she replied. Raulyn nodded her thanks and stepped out of the room. She walked along the walkway for several more feet before turning down a hall and making her way to Aramis's quarters. She knocked on the door, and received no response from inside. She hesitantly twisted the handle, and then stepped into the empty room confidently. She left the door open behind her and made her way to the basin in the corner. She filled it with water and wiped her face clean. She then removed her boots and placed them beside her bed, and then unfastened the belt at her waist. It was fitted with her sword, a purse, and a place for her pistol when she was commissioned. She hung it up on the peg in the wall above her bed, and sighed. She removed her jerkin and hung it up as well before crawling into her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all. I am truly sorry about having to delete the whole story. I found too many glaring mistakes within the text. I hope I fixed them, and I plan on not having that issue in the future. Reviews are life, and I hope you kind people out there are enjoying this. Anyways, I hope a new chapter is compensation for my rudeness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Musketeers BBC or claim any royalties over it. It belongs to the BBC. **

Chapter 6

Athos, Porthos, and Raulyn were seated at a table in a tavern at the Le Havre docks. They sat in silence, and Raulyn was fidgeting with the ends of her hair. The others took no notice of her nervous habits, choosing to watch the other patrons and the door intermittently. Aramis was seated at another table, and the Musketeers made brief eye contact. They seemed to be having silent conversations each time, and Raulyn couldn't help but feel excluded.

The door opened once more, and Raulyn glanced over casually. Emile Bonnaire walked in and approached the bar. He ordered everyone a new round of drinks and D'Artagnan walked in, nodding to them minutely. He sat at another table near Aramis, and Raulyn shifted her gaze to the door. Four more men walked in, and they had a suspicious demeanor. Raulyn sipped her wine, and shifted her gaze around the bar again. She had stopped fidgeting and had a quiet air of seriousness about her.

A woman walked into the tavern a few seconds later, and she approached Bonnaire in a rage. Raulyn couldn't hear what she was shouting over the noise of the other patrons, but she moved to stand as the woman slammed a barmaid on a table. A heavy hand restrained her, and she slowly relaxed back into her chair. The men who had come in after Bonnaire move to attack him, and the Musketeers stood to apprehend them. Raulyn easily restrained one with a blow to the back of his knee with her foot and a handful of his hair. She stepped on his ankle that was stretched on the floor and held him still. She moved silently, not reacting to the fighting around her. Her captive was silent as he accepted his fate. D'Artagnan tried to restrain the woman, but she bit him in a desperate attempt to attack Bonnaire. Raulyn released her captive when his friends started fleeing the tavern. She watched him go silently, almost bored.

The Musketeers announced that Bonnaire was under arrest, and he tried to convince them to let him go. "We are under orders from the King," Athos said in a final manner. Bonnaire introduced the woman who attacked him as his wife, Maria, and Bonnaire is momentarily distracted when the other two men step forward and present a cylindrical case. "We'd hate for this to fall into the wrong hands," one said. Porthos took the case and Aramis handed Maria her knife back. Raulyn stood with her head angled down, waiting for her part in the whole operation.

Bonnaire asked for a few moments with his wife, and the Musketeers obliged. Raulyn immediately followed Porthos outside to the alley. As they had suspected, a cart was there, presumably waiting for Bonnaire to make his escape. Porthos approached and spoke to the driver, and he was compliant. Raulyn nodded to him and watched Aramis ride up with her horse in tow. She approached him and smiled. "Thank you, Monsieur," she said and took the reins from him. She brought them up and over the horse's head before mounting into the saddle. She scratched her head and peered up at the window to Bonnaire's room.

The window opened wide, and Bonnaire jumped down into the alley. He climbed into the carriage and urged the driver, Thibault, to move. Aramis and Raulyn urged their horses forward at the same speed as the horse hauling the cart. They rode for a few minutes before Bonnaire leaned out to check on Thibault. He heaved a defeated sigh when he saw Porthos in the seat beside the driver. Raulyn, Aramis, and the cart stopped simultaneously and Thibault was dismissed. Bonnaire climbed into the seat beside Porthos, and they continued onward.

Athos and D'Artagnan joined them as they began their journey across the countryside. Raulyn rode on her own behind the cart, shifting her gaze around casually. The sun was warm on her skin, and she considered removing her jerkin. Aramis rode several feet behind her, watching around himself as well. Raulyn couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was coming. She slowed her horse to ride beside Aramis and he shifted his gaze to her. "I fear there is something following us," she said quietly.

"I agree," he replied shifting his gaze behind them. They watched for several minutes and then the envoys from the tavern appeared farther down the trail. Raulyn turned and urged her horse faster, hoping to catch up to Athos. She did, and alerted them of the oncoming attack. They pulled off to the side of the road and dismounted. Raulyn drew her sword and stood near her horse, hoping to keep him from spooking. Porthos guarded Bonnaire and the cart, and the assailants rushed at Aramis, Athos, and D'Artagnan. Raulyn stepped forward and swung her sword at one of the ruffians, preventing him from reaching the cart. The ruffian made eye contact with her, and they began to battle in earnest. It was clear he was a superior swordsman, but Raulyn was much smaller and therefore quicker on her feet. She easily danced out of the reach of his blade and in range to swing at him. She moved on her toes, spinning and bending out of the way of his swings. The ruffian was clearly confused by her movements, obviously used to traditional macho displays. She quickly apprehended him, choosing not to kill him. She gave him the choice to leave, and he took it. She watched him dash away, and then turned back to her friends.

Porthos was laying on the ground, blood seeping from a wound on his shoulder. She immediately ran over to him, ignoring the other ruffians. She slid on her knees to his side, and quickly assessed the wound. His eyes were closed, and she slapped his cheek to wake him up. "You need to stay awake," she said as she tore off her jerkin. She used her knife to cut away a large portion of her tunic. She wadded the cloth up and pressed it to his shoulder. "Don't close your eyes," she ordered when he began to close them once more. "Aramis!" Aramis looked over and saw her frantically attempting to stop the blood seeping from their friend. He immediately moved towards them, and kneeled beside her. "Keep the pressure on, he'll need stitches," Aramis said. "Keep talking to him, he cannot fall asleep." Raulyn nodded and turned back to her friend. She used two hands to press the cloth to his wound and met his gaze. "You're going to be okay," she stated with a small quirk of her lips.

"I know," he replied. Aramis stood to speak to Athos, holding a needle and thread in his hand. "We must keep moving," Athos insisted.

"Do you care for Porthos at all? He will most certainly die if we do not stop and close the wound," Aramis shouted. Athos debated for a moment, and Raulyn turned back to Porthos. "We're going to have to stitch this," she said quietly. Porthos remained quiet, and she peeked at the wound. Fresh blood welled up under her fingers, and she grimaced. Her hand and most of her arms were covered in the bright red liquid. Aramis returned and knelt beside her. "We'll need to move him into the cart, will you maintain pressure?" he asked.

"Of course," Raulyn replied. Athos and D'Artagnan moved in to help their friend. They stood him up, and walked him over to the cart. Raulyn followed, her hands still pressed to the wound like they were glued there. They laid him down as gently as they could, and Raulyn immediately climbed up beside him. The cart was too narrow for her to comfortably kneel beside him. She sighed and debated with herself. The most obvious option was to straddle him and maintain pressure on the wound, but she wasn't sure that would be appropriate. She settled for sitting in the narrow gap between the wall of the cart and his body, and placing her bent legs over his back with her feet on the wall at the other side. She used her left hand to apply pressure and her right arm to wipe the sweat from her face. The cart began to move, and Raulyn watched the world shift around them from the crack in the flap at the rear of the cart.

They passed through a small village, and it was eerily quiet. Porthos was silent, just staring at the wood next to his face. It was a short ride to a nearby manor, and then they were moving Porthos inside. Bonnaire followed them inside, D'Artagnan urging him on. Raulyn didn't leave Porthos, her hands sticky from his blood. She didn't notice the mild ache in her hands from holding the cloth to him for as long as she did. "You own this?" Raulyn asked after Athos had explained his knowledge of the building.

"You're a Comte de la Fare," Aramis said. Athos sighed and nodded. Bonnaire approached Raulyn and Porthos while holding a bottle. "This will help dull the pain," he said and handed it to Raulyn. She took the bottle and opened it carefully. Porthos drank greedily from it, eager for the relief it would provide. When he was finished, Raulyn returned the bottle to the explorer with a quiet thank you. Raulyn helped Porthos onto the table and Aramis asked Athos to prepare the patient. Raulyn couldn't hold in her gasp when Athos punched Portos in the face, rendering him unconscious.

Aramis immediately began stitching the wound, while Raulyn meticulously wiped away the blood from the wound. They worked quickly and quietly, completely in sync. They soon finished, and while Aramis was putting away his medical supplies, Raulyn cleaned the wound one last time. She then applied a pad of cloth and then wrapped another length of cloth around the wound to hold the pad securely in place. She checked his pulse quickly and then turned away to let him rest. She walked on her slightly on her toes, her nerves eating at her stomach. She was worried about Porthos, and she was worried about Athos. He had disappeared from the room, and she hadn't heard from him since. She sat on a chair in the corner, exhaustion slowly taking over. She leaned her head on her fist with her elbow propped up on her knee. She wasn't aware of the calming tendrils of sleep slowly pulling her under.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn woke abruptly to the sound of objects being moved, and slowly rubbed her eyes. her hair hung in her eyes, and she could feel an imprint on her face from where her fist had been. She blearily rubbed it, squinting in the early morning light. She immediately spotted Bonnaire pouring over his maps and Porthos watching intently. "May I have a look?" Porthos asked.

"Certainly," Bonnaire replied.

"I like learning new things. I enjoy teaching myself," Porthos said as he slowly reached for the paper. Bonnaire began to roll them up and stuff them into the tube case. "Perhaps another time, I am tired," Bonnaire said. "But, I share those sentiments." Porthos looked at him suspiciously, and Raulyn slowly stood. Her legs protested, but she forced them to stretch. Her tunic was still torn, and it hardly reached the waist of her trousers. She sighed and tugged at the fabric uselessly, ignoring the eyes on her. "Monsieur?" Porthos called from his seat of the couch. Raulyn looked up questioningly, and met his gaze. "I wanted to thank you for your efforts. You saved my life," he said and dipped his chin.

"It was nothing. Anyone would have done so," Raulyn replied and nervously rubbed the back of her head, musing her hair further. "But, you are welcome." They shared a grin, Raulyn's a little quirky from the unexpected praise. She walked over towards them and stood gazing out of the window. She spotted a figure on a horse approaching rapidly, and walked closer to the window. Aramis and D'Artagnan were standing outside, their pistols drawn at the intruder. They converse, and then D'Artagnan approaches to assist her from her horse. Raulyn made her way out of the room and down the stairs. She had her hand on the sword at her waist, and made her way outside. The woman on the horse, Maria from the tavern, drew a gun on D'Artagnan and ordered them to drop their weapons. Raulyn sighed and removed her sword as Maria shifted the gun to her. She laid it flat on the ground and straightened up with her hands up at shoulder level. Bonnaire walked past her and mounted behind his wife, holding her waist gently. "I was his scout in Brazil. I can track anyone," Maria explained. They turned and galloped off. Raulyn lifted her sword up and stuck in her sheath as she went to help gather the horses.

"Dear friend, you cannot possibly ride a horse in your state," Raulyn sighed as she blocked Porthos from climbing onto one of the horses. Porthos gave her a menacing glare, but she held strong. "You are injured. Be sensible," Raulyn sighed. Porthos glared at her a moment longer before sighing and nodding. Raulyn grinned and turned to climb onto her horse. He skittered sideways underneath her, and she yanked him back into place. Once everyone was settled, we began our chase. Raulyn lead the group, her horse not taking no for an answer. He wanted to run, flat out without a care in the world. She struggled to control him, and a glare soon settled on her face.

They caught up to the Bonnaires, and Raulyn gasped when she saw Maria die. The spanish envoys had ambushed her, and they shot her in the chest. She watched Bonnaire speak quietly to his dying wife, and then mount his horse and continued on down the trail at full gallop. "Raulyn, D'Artagnan. Go!" Athos ordered. She glanced at him before urging her horse on. She and D'Artagnan rode at an easy canter. "His horse will soon tire, and then not move at all. It will be easy to capture him," D'Artagnan said as they rode. Raulyn continued to struggle to control her horse, and her arms were beginning to ache. "He seems particularly energetic today," Raulyn muttered. D'Artagnan chuckled and shifted his gaze to the road ahead. It had opened up onto a plain, and Raulyn spotted Bonnaire's horse standing with a struggling Bonnaire on her back. "A horse can travel at full speed for two miles. After that, it will need several moments of rest. That horse will go no farther," D'Artagnan called as he and Raulyn approached.

"And, you would no, farm boy," Bonnaire sneered. D'Artagnan shrugged and nodded. "Remove yourself from that exhausted beast. You may walk back," D'Artagnan ordered. Raulyn chuckled and urged her horse closer so she could scoop up the exhausted horse's reins. D'Artagnan turned and urged his horse forward at a walk. Raulyn followed, tugging gently on both horses' reins. Bonnaire walked to the left of D'Artagnan like a scolded child.

Porthos and Bonnaire went out to the field to bury Maria, and Raulyn stayed behind to study the documents that Bonnaire had left behind. Porthos has beaten and fought with him over them, and Raulyn was horrified to discover that they were slave trading documents. She leaned on the table and peered at the diagram of a ship's hull packed with people. It made her ill to imagine human beings chained like dogs to prevent them from killing themselves. She sighed and reached for the wine sitting at the top corner of the table. She took a few mouthfuls and then turned away from the documents. She was growing to appreciate the taste of wine, and soon found herself drinking it as often as the Musketeers did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn was soon seated in the saddle once more. They were preparing to continue their journey to Paris, with or without Athos. D'Artagnan insisted that they wait for him, but Aramis refused. "We have to trust that he will handle his own affairs," Aramis explained. Porthos slowly mounted his horse, and Raulyn turned her horse to follow Aramis and Bonnaire. Porthos was on her left, and she found herself glancing at him every few minutes to check on him. The ride was silent, and Raulyn found herself growing tired. She yawned silently and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. Porthos looked over at her and smiled. "That chair was probably not very comfortable," he said quietly. Raulyn sighed and gave him a lopsided grin. "The worst chair ever," she replied. She shifted her gaze to the two men leading the way and sighed. It was going to be a long and uncomfortable ride.

Raulyn found herself rubbing her eyes more often, and the sky grew dark. She looked to her right and gazed into the trees, searching for any figures in the dark. Seeing none, she turned back to her left. Porthos was studying her, a small smile on his lips. "Did I do something funny, Monsieur?" Raulyn asked quietly.

"No. You're just..,"he replied with a small laugh. Raulyn lifted her eyebrows, confusion building. He shook his head and looked away. Raulyn slowly turned her head and studied the path ahead of them. They were close to Pairs, almost within sight of the walls. Raulyn rubbed her cheeks and eyes, dreaming of her bed in Aramis's room. It would be lovely to bury her face in her pillows and not come up for several hours. "Do you miss them?" Porthos asked after several moments of silence.

"My brothers? Every moment. I'm worried about them," Raulyn replied and grimaced. "I try not to let it hinder me, but sometimes I just feel like I should be doing something more." Porthos nodded and offered her a smile. "Captain Treville is doing everything he can to find them," he replied.

"I am aware, I also know that he is very busy. I just hope we aren't too late when we do find them," Raulyn sighed.

"We will find them," Porthos assured her. Raulyn nodded and sighed. Talking of Judas and Leonce was becoming increasingly more difficult. A weight had settled on her shoulders, and she couldn't do anything about it. Treville had promised her that he had a group of Musketeers on her case, but she had a hard time trusting him. She wanted to be out searching for any information about them. She just wanted to know if they were alive. "I would feel much better if I knew they were both alive," Raulyn muttered. Porthos glanced up at her and nodded. "I understand your worries, Monsieur," he said, attempting to comfort her.

They arrived in Paris just as the sun started to rise, and they immediately headed for the palace. Raulyn dismounted at the stables and carefully lead her horse into one of the stalls. She was exhausted, and could barely keep her eyes open. Porthos was slightly unsteady on his feet, but he managed. Aramis lead the way inside, and they stood in a drawing room while they waited for Bonnaire to be accepted. "I request a change of clothes," Bonnaire announced.

"You're a slave trader, not exactly the most respected businessman," Raulyn said calmly. She stood with her feet spread apart and her hands gripping her belt. It was a comfortable pose, and she could easily relax into it. "I am no longer in that business. It's deplorable, and I wish to move onto a new trade," Bonnaire replied smartly. Raulyn glanced at both Porthos and Aramis with disbelief clear in her eyes. She chuckled and shifted her gaze around the room. She had never been in a building so extravagant, and she had a hard time forcing herself not to touch everything she passed.

Cardinal Richelieu finally accepted Bonnaire into his office, and Raulyn visibly relaxed. Her exhaustion was clear on her face, but she forced herself to carry this mission through to the end. "If you wish to return to the Garrison, you may," Aramis said quietly to Raulyn.

"I am fine, Monsieur,"Raulyn replied and forced herself to stand up straighter. He gave her a tight smile and then turned his gaze back to the door Bonnaire had disappeared through. They didn't have to wait long for the door to open once more. "In what manner will your execution be carried out?" Porthos asked eagerly.

"Cardinal Richelieu and I have become business partners. We will be building tobacco plantations in Antilles," Bonnaire replied smugly.

"These plantations will be worked by slaves," Porthos confirmed, his voice deflated a bit.

"I had to adapt to the circumstances," Bonnaire defended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn found herself sprawled out on her bed at an odd angle. She was fully dressed, and barely thought to remove her belt. She grabbed one of her pillows and stuffed it under her head. She laid in silence for a few minutes, praying sleep would come and take her away. Sleep was an unmerciful mistress, and Raulyn found herself rolling this way and that, attempting to find the perfect position. She finally gave up and sat on the edge of her bed. She wished she had the stamina that the men had, but she found herself falling short. She couldn't imagine telling them she was a woman. It would shatter every scrap of respect they had for her, and she would probably be tossed out onto the street once more. She grimaced at the thought and rested her head in her hands with her eyes closed.

She stayed like that for ten minutes, trying to reason with her tired body. She looked up when the door opened, and saw Aramis entering. "Oh, hello, Monsieur. I expected you to be asleep," he said.

"It is cruel and continues to elude me," Raulyn replied sadly.

"I find that lying down on the bed assists with falling asleep," he observed as he removed his belt and hung it up beside mine. He also removed his hat and placed it on the end of his sword. His hair was a mess, but Raulyn found it charming. He sat on the edge of his bed and reached down to undo his boots. Raulyn glanced down at her own feet and grimaced. She undid her boots as well and left them on the floor beside her bed. She rotated on her butt and laid flat, her head resting on her pillows. "Athos, Porthos, and D'Artagnan want to meet later today to finish with our mission. I will wake you before we set out," Aramis announced.

"Thank you, Monsieur," Raulyn replied. She rolled over and laid on her stomach. She closed her eyes and attempted to chase down sleep once more. It was a small victory when she ensnared it in her net. Her breath evened and she was soon sinking into the blissful clutches.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this, I certainly enjoy writing it. If you see any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise, please let me know. Reviews are amazing, and I hope you all have a lovely day! **

Chapter 7

The Musketeers were soon seated around a table, wine in hand and a happiness blooming between them. Raulyn felt much better after her brief nap, and found herself in a happier mood. "Those spanish assassins could have killed Bonnaire, and I would not have grieved for him," Porthos said. Aramis and Raulyn nodded their heads in agreement. "The King of Spain had his men target him for his dealings on their land, and for his treachery," Athos replied.

"The Cardinal is.. rewarding him, for trading human beings," Raulyn said, disgusts clear in her voice. "That is completely revolting." They all drank to that, and Raulyn leaned back in her chair. "We must put a stop to that," Raulyn said with a mischievous quirk to her lips.

Later that night, Raulyn and the Musketeers were back at the tavern in La Havre. They were there on orders to protect Bonnaire until he left the country. When Bonnaire arrived, he bought another round of drinks for everyone. He was then confronted by a man. When the confrontation came to violence, the Musketeers stepped in. The assailants cowered, and they all stood with their swords drawn, pointing out away from their bodies. "Why are we protecting the dog?" Porthos spat, anger in his voice.

"We have our orders," Aramis replied. Porthos glared at his friend, and Raulyn swallowed thickly. There would be no stopping the confrontation. The larger man turned on his friend and began his assault. "Get Bonnaire to his ship," Athos ordered D'Artagnan. They young Musketeer nodded and hastened the explorer out of the tavern. Once they left, Porthos and Aramis immediately stopped their duel and went back to their seats. Raulyn sat with her feet propped up on the table, but out of the way of the others. They drank and talked as they waited for D'Artagnan to return. Athos handed a key to the man Bonnaire had confronted, Paul, and told him it was a key to a warehouse. "Empty it before the Cardinal reaches the contents," Athos instructed. D'Artagnan returned and joined his friends at the table. When Paul left, Athos sat as well. "Thank you. It was very kind of you all to assist me in stopping that dog," Porthos said. They all replied happily, brushing off the praise. They spent the night at the tavern, smiling and laughing. Raulyn couldn't remember the last time she was as happy as she was in that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn was running, sheer terror clear on her face. Blood dripped from her nose, and it was bruised a deep purple. Her tunic was shredded in the back, and she had minute scratches on her skin. She ran sporadically, glancing behind her every few feet to check for pursuit. Her heart raced in her chest and her mind whirled. Several hours before, she had been happy and joking with her friends. Now, she was being hunted like a dog.

She jumped over a stack of crates, and landed hard on her feet. She didn't pause to take the impact, she just kept going. Her ankles protested, but she couldn't stop. She immediately set a destination in her mind. Constance Bonacieux. She had always been there for Raulyn, and she knew how to take care of her. She turned right, and ran into a wall of men. She screamed and spun on her heels, sprinting in the other direction. They shouted and began their chase once more. She made a series of turns, attempting to lose her pursuers in the busy streets of Paris. She knew these streets, and viewed them like a map in her head. Left, Left, Right, Left. She made these turns at full speed, often skidding across the stones and using her hands as guides. Her palms became scraped and bloody, but she couldn't possibly slow down. Two more left and right turns and she ran up to the door to the Bonacieux house. She began beating frantically on it, praying she was home. "Madame Bonacieux! Please, help!" Raulyn cried, tears streaming down her face. She continued to beat on the door until she heard Constance shouting from the inside. When the door was opened, Raulyn launched herself inside and slammed the door behind her, locking it. She threw herself into Constance's arms and sobbed. "Oh, dear. What… what is going on?" Constance said, immediately moving to console the distraught girl in her arms.

"They...they know," she said between gasping breaths. Her heart raced in her chest, and her eyes burned. "Who knows? Knows what?" Constance asked, grabbing her shoulders and holding her at arms length.

"The Musketeers. They know," Raulyn said, sucking in deep breaths in an effort to calm herself.

"Know...that you are a girl?" Constance confirmed.

"Yes, Madame," Raulyn said and nodded, rubbing her cheeks with her bloody hands. She grimaced when they stung, and let them fall to her sides. Constance frowned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling Raulyn into her side. She walked the girl into the drawing room and sat her down in a chair. "Sit here, and I will return," Constance ordered, pushing her into a chair gently. Raulyn sat with her shoulders hunched and her elbows resting on her knees. The tears had stopped, but her heart still pounded in her chest. Her blonde curls were plastered close to her scalp with sweat, and her skin was hot and sticky. She was waiting to hear the shouts on the streets that announced the Musketeers' arrival. Constance returned with a cup of water and a stack of rags. She sat in another chair, facing Raulyn. "Let me clean your hands," Constance said gently. Raulyn slowly placed her left hand, palm up, in Constance's care.

Constance gently wiped the blood away from both of her hands, and then moved to wipe Raulyn's dirty face. "Who hit you?" Constance demanded in a gentle voice. Raulyn sniffed and turned her face away. "You must tell me," Constance insisted. Raulyn sniffed once more and then slowly looked back at the kind lady. "Athos," Rualyn muttered. She reached up her right hand and slowly probed her nose. It wasn't broken, but it was exceedingly painful. Constance tsked angrily, and grabbed Raulyn's hands in her own. "Would you tell me the whole story?" Constance asked.

Raulyn sucked in a deep breath, and released it before speaking, "My shirt, it ripped. I couldn't help it. It was my fault. Athos had been at the drink again, and I was concerned for him. I refused to let him be. So he and I faced off, and he pushed me. My tunic was snagged on a bit of jagged stone, and it shredded," Raulyn paused to show Constance her exposed back.

"You're bleeding," Constance sighed and reached forward to help.

"No, I am fine. It doesn't matter. It's all my fault," Raulyn said. "I provoked him, and he retaliated. After I stood up, he could immediately see the cloth on my chest. And he knew. So he hit me and told me to leave and never come back." Raulyn finished in a small voice, tears on her cheeks once more. She hastily wiped them away, not wanting to appear weak. "So why were you running like a pack of dogs was going to tear you up?" Constance asked while clasping her hands in her lap and looking at Raulyn expectantly.

"Athos must have told the others, and many of them didn't like me from the first day I was there. It was unavoidable. They wouldn't hesitate to attack me. So they chased me through the streets, and that lead me to you. I...I have no where else to go. Nowhere to hide," Raulyn sighed. Her heart had stopped racing, but her chest felt cold and hollow. She was afraid of her future and the future of Judas and Leonce. The Musketeers would surely refuse to help find them.

"What do I do?" Ralyn asked, her voice small and scared. She sat in the chair with her shoulders hunched, like an invisible weight rested on them. Her expression was pained, and Constance gently patted her hand. "We will sort this out. I'm sure Aramis, Porthos, and D'Artagnan are speaking words of reason to Athos. They will put a stop to this," Constance said gently. Raulyn chose to remain silent and shifted her gaze to the door. She couldn't see any shadows underneath it, and the windows did not offer a view of the streets. Raulyn shifted uncomfortably in her seat, starting to feel the pain from her fall. She was coming off an adrenaline high, and it was making her tired. "I am sorry to interrupt you, like this. I have no one else to come to," Raulyn said and met Constance's gaze sheepishly.

"You are always welcome here. I cannot fathom how difficult your life is, especially hiding as a man," Constance sighed. "It must be exciting."

"It was. I was loving every second of my life. I was on the track to a commission with the Musketeers, and then I would no longer have to worry about food or a place to sleep. Judas and Leonce could live with me at the Garrison when we find them," Raulyn said sadly. "... If we find them." She scratched the back of her head, and then leaned back in her chair. It was growing dark outside, and it was a matter of time before she was discovered. "Would you like something to eat?" Constance offered and rose from her seat. "My husband will be home soon, expecting dinner."

"I would love some," Raulyn said and stood as well. "May I assist you?"

"That would be lovely," Constance said. She beamed at Raulyn and then turned and lead the way into the kitchen. Raulyn followed, walking on her toes once more. Her spine tingled with nerves and she had no way of fully relaxing. Constance washed her hands in the sink and then Raulyn copied her. "You can do the chopping," Constance said and handed her a knife and gestured to the board. Raulyn stepped up to it and then began the monotonous task of chopping vegetables.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a meal and a thorough washing, Raulyn felt better. The Musketeers hadn't come for her, and she found herself relaxing more and more each hour that passed. Constance provided Raulyn with a clean change of clothes, and in return Raulyn offered to clean up the dishes from dinner. She stood at the sink, scrubbing filth away from every dish and utensil. The task was mind numbing, and it soothed Raulyn's nerves. She had a sense of peace about her, and felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. Constance sat at the table, hand-sewing two bits of cloth together. "I.. feel enormously better. Like some massive force was pressing down on me, and it has been relieved," Raulyn said as she rinsed a bowl.

"Keeping a secret as big as yours is a struggle," Constance replied.

"I have come to see that now," Raulyn sighed. "It is a welcome relief. Freeing even." Raulyn turned to catch Constance's wide smile. She returned that grin and then turned back to her task. Several utensils later, she was finished with the dishes. She cleaned up the sink basin and then dried her hands on a towel laying beside the sink. Constance glanced up from her task once more and beckoned Raulyn to join her at the table. "Thank you for your kindness, Madame," Raulyn said and pulled out a chair for herself. She sat and watched Constance work on her cloth. "Do you think they will come for me?" Raulyn said quietly.

"I have no doubt. It may not be with malicious intent, though. They may come and try to speak to you," she replied.

"I hope so. I would like to explain myself to them," Raulyn sighed. Constance nodded and turned back to her sewing. Raulyn watched her with a fascinated expression. "I have never learned how to do that," Raulyn said, slightly awed. "May I try?"

"Of course," she said and handed the needle and cloth over. "Carefully press the needle into both bits of cloth and pull the thread through. Don't push too hard, or you will lose control of the needle." Raulyn carefully took the needle and pushed it into the cloth. It went easily, and she pulled the thread tight. "Now, push it back the other way," Constance guided. Raulyn followed her orders, and grinned widely. "That was exciting," Raulyn said and met Constance's gaze.

"After several hours, it becomes tedious," Constance sighed. Raulyn handed the cloth back and watched Constance pick up where she left off. They sat for the larger part of an hour in silence, Constance sewing and Raulyn watching attentively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Musketeers did come for Rualyn, and her heart began to race when the gentle rap came on the door. It was early morning, and Constance had gone to bed with her husband hours before. Raulyn had stayed awake all night, gazing into the hearth. Raulyn stood and walked over to the door. She walked on her toes and clenched her hands into fists. She unlocked the door and hesitated. Her chest felt unbearably cold and tight, and she feared she would start crying. She let out a breath and reached for the handle. It twisted easily in her grasp and she pulled the door open a crack.

Aramis stood on the stairs leading to the door, and small smile plastered to his face. "Hello, friend," he said.

"...have you come to hurt me?" Raulyn replied, squinting at him.

"No. I've come to speak with you, as what gentlemen do," he replied. Raulyn studied him a moment longer and then glanced behind him. He was alone. She opened the door wider and allowed him inside. She closed the door behind him and followed him into the drawing room. They sat in two chairs that were facing eachother, and Raulyn drew her knees up to her chest like a frightened child. "I would like you to tell me about yourself," Aramis said, choosing his words carefully.

"About me? ….That's not a very exciting story," Raulyn replied.

"I would like to hear all the same," Aramis said.

Raulyn studied him for a moment as she decided what to tell him. "My mother died when I was eleven, forcing me onto the streets. I had no claim to my father's estate, and it all went to the King. I found Judas and Leonce, and we immediately bonded. They were my brothers, but my mother had not birthed them. We defended each other and shared everything. I guided them through all of their troubles, and got in several scrapes with the other kids to protect them."

"So, these boys aren't your real brothers?" Aramis asked.

"They're as good as," Raulyn defended.

"I understand that. I am trying to clear up some details. Please continue," Aramis said, raising his hands slightly.

"We worked jobs that no one else would even lower themselves to do, and I bought food and clothes for us. We found an abandoned cart and made it into a home. We were as happy as three poor children could be. Until Vadim's men came. They attacked us and took them, leaving me behind. I went to Constance, and she took care of me. And then I went to you," she said with her voice as even as she could manage.

"And, what about the part where you're a woman?" Aramis asked.

"I decided to hide myself as soon as I came of age. It was easier to live my life as a boy than be harassed as a girl. I blended in easier, and the people of the street respected me," Raulyn said.

"Why did you not tell us?" he asked, shifting in his seat.

"It didn't occur to me. I have grown used to masquerading as a man. I don't even notice it on most days. I was also afraid of how you would react. You all would have treated me differently and pushed my issue to the bottom of the list. So, I kept it hidden in the hopes that you would help me," she finished. She slowly let her legs fall to the floor, and leaned back in her chair. They sat in silence for several minutes, studying each other carefully. Raulyn decided that Aramis was worth facing Athos again. He was such a kind soul, and he would fight for the people he cared for to his last breath. He smiled at her and she immediately returned it. "So, where does that leave me?" Raulyn hesitantly asked.

"In the same position you were before. You being a woman doesn't detract from your worth as a soldier," Aramis said. "You can still fight and shoot."

"You will view me differently," she said.

"Sometimes, that isn't a bad thing," he replied carefully. Raulyn glanced up and saw Constance entering the room. Aramis rose from his chair and held up his hands when she immediately stormed over to him. "Madame! It is quite all right. We were talking," Raulyn said and stood so she could catch the woman around the waist. She pulled Constance back to her side and smiled at her. "It is all right. He isn't here to harm me. He wanted to speak to me," Raulyn explained as she released Constance.

"Speak to you? After what his men did?" Constance said in outrage.

"I am sorry for that. They were following orders, and they didn't stop to think for themselves. If it's any consolation, Athos is also sorry. He sent me to bring you back to the Garrison," Aramis said, making eye contact with Raulyn.

"What does he want with me?"

"To apologize personally," Aramis said. Raulyn glanced between he and Constance before nodding. "As long as he behaves in a civil manner, I am willing to speak to him," Raulyn said. Aramis's face cracked into a wide grin and he swept his hat up from the table and placed it upon his head. "Thank you, again, Madame Bonacieux," Raulyn said.

"You are welcome, Monsieur," Constance replied.

"I guess you should start calling me Mademoiselle," Raulyn sighed.

"Only if you prefer it," Constance said. She hugged Raulyn and studied Aramis suspiciously. "If she comes to me running and crying once more, I will personally remove what makes you a man," Constance threatened.

"Warning taken, Madame," Aramis said and held up his hands in surrender. Aramis walked to the door and held it open, gesturing Raulyn out first. She stepped out onto the street and squinted in the early morning sunlight. Aramis closed the door behind him, and lead the way down the street. Raulyn walked beside him in silence, studying the scrapes on her hands. "I trust that Madame Bonacieux cleaned those properly," Aramis said.

"Yes, of course. As well was the ones on my back," Raulyn said and nodded. That movement made her face ache, but she aid the pain no mind. Aramis grimaced but nodded his head. "You are constantly being injured," he said.

"I attract injures," she sighed. "I have always gotten the worst of the pains."

"That is unfortunate,"

"Yes," Raulyn said quietly. They turned a corner and Raulyn's vision was assaulted with the sight of the Musketeers. Porthos, Athos, D'Artagnan stood in their path, and Rualyn immediately pulled to a stop. He heart began to race once more, but Aramis placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Our dear friend has explained her story to me, and it is quite sensible," Aramis said. Raulyn let her gaze travel over the three men, gauging their reactions. D'Artagnan had a smile on his cheeks, Porthos looked at her with mild confusion, and Athos looked quite guilty. Raulyn shuffled her feet, unsure of what to do.

They all found themselves seated around their usual table inside the Garrison, Raulyn wedged between Porthos and Aramis. D'Artagnan sat across from her and Athos sat to his right. She took a bite of her bread, and chewed methodically. The men were silent, but she could feel their gazes on her sporadically. Raulyn was uncomfortable in her own skin, and her chest binding felt like a massive burden. She was more aware of it than she had ever been. It constricted her air, and she had to force herself to take deep breaths. Aramis finally noticed her discomfort and glared at his companions. "Staring at her is not going to change her into a man," he muttered.

**Quick note: I am loving porthosweek on tumblrdotcom. Check out the tag if you're interested! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter, guys. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, and if you have any requests. Reviews are life, as always. **

**Disclaimer: Musketeers BBC is owned by the BBC, and I claim no ownership or royalties over it. **

Chapter 8

The Duke of Savoy was due to arrive at the palace, and the day was hot. It was uncomfortably bright, and the rows of guards all stank of sweat. Raulyn stood out from the crowd, several inches shorter than the rest. Her blonde curls stuck out in various directions, like she had rolled out of bed and left it. She stood with her feet spread evenly and her hands clasped in front of her. Porthos stood to her left and D'Artagnan was on her right. Raulyn shifted her gaze over the crowd before looking at the tent. The King and Queen sat in comfortable thrones and the shade offered them relief. Raulyn closed her eyes and sighed. The bright light was giving her a headache, and she resisted the urge to reach up and pinch the bridge of her nose to relieve the pressure. She heard Athos and Porthos speaking in soft tones, and struggled to pick up their conversation. "Heat. Flies. Boredom. I do so love parades. You know, I'm thinking about fainting just for something to do," Porthos muttered. Raulyn smirked and flinched as a fly buzzed into her field of vision. "Aramis was one of the few who survived the Massacre of Savoy," Porthos explained when Athos looked questioningly at their friend. .

"Massacre of Savoy?" D'Artagnan chimed in. Porthos didn't have a chance to reply. The carriage arrived on the lawn, and the Musketeers all perked up at the new arrival. The carriage door opened and revealed a surprisingly attractive man. The Duke was an older man, but he had aged well. He had a scar on his face, and he seemed to be locked in a permanent scowl. Raulyn shifted her gaze to the woman climbing out after him. She was as elegant and poised as the queen, and had a very pale complexion. The King blocked her view of the third arrival, a young boy. Raulyn shifted her gaze around the perimeter, her nerves tingling. Something was wrong.

The sound of a gun firing brought Raulyn back to her senses. The bullet missed the Duke and hit one of the men in his company. Raulyn shifted her gaze back to the source of the bullet and spotted the cloud of smoke. She immediately took off towards it, chasing Porthos, Athos, and Aramis. She could hear the shouting behind her, and D'Artagnan in pursuit. They soon split up, and Raulyn jogged along the northern wall of the garden, searching for the way the assassin got in. She crossed paths with Porthos, and they teamed up. They ran towards the Eastern wall and joined Athos. They ran along several rows of columns and then turned a corner.

Later that afternoon, the Musketeers returned to the Garrison. "The assassin got away before we could catch him," Aramis explained to Treville.

"How does one man evade capture from three soldiers and two skilled fighters?" Treville shot back .

"I… uh, tripped," D'Artagnan replied sheepishly.

"Tripped?" the Captain scoffed.

"The ground was very muddy," D'Artagnan defended. Captain Treville was not impressed, and Raulyn looked to the ground to hide her smile. "Athos and Porthos, I need you to guard the Duke. We must keep relations between he and Paris open," Treville said, looking to the two men. They nodded and Treville moved off. Raulyn, Athos, and Porthos turned to their friends immediately. "What are you two hiding?" Raulyn demanded. Aramis and D'Artagnan glanced at each other for a moment before turning back to her. "The assassin is a friend. We captured him and took him to Constance's, claiming he was a cabinet maker. I couldn't just let him go free, not after what he tried to do," Aramis reluctantly explained. Raulyn pursed her lips and nodded. "You must tell Constance who really is in her home," Raulyn sighed. The pair nodded, and she gestured them to lead on.

They were soon seated in various places in Constance's drawing room. Raulyn found herself perched on a barrel with her feet resting on the back of Porthos's chair. The assassin stood behind Aramis, and his hat obscured much of his face. Aramis was explaining who the man was to Constance. "His name is Marsac and he used to be a Musketeer. He abandoned us at the Massacre of Savoy, and I haven't seen him since. He had returned to Paris, and has unfinished business," Aramis explained.

"I will not have liars in my house, but he may stay," Constance said.

"Thank you, Constance," D'Artagnan sighed happily.

"I said I will not have liars. You lied to me D'Artagnan, I want you gone," Constance seethed. Raulyn grimaced with pity at the boy, and shifted her gaze to Marsac. He had moved the angle of his head, and she had a clear view of his face. She studied him for a moment, and decided he was quite attractive. He looked up from Aramis, and caught her gaze on him. His lips pulled into a small smirk, and Raulyn felt her cheeks grow warm. She shifted her gaze away, choosing to focus on the group instead. Constance beckoned to Raulyn, and the blonde girl immediately stood. She followed Constance out of the drawing room and into the kitchen. Constance turned back to face her, and gestured for her to close the door. "Is he safe?" she asked.

"I would like to think that," Raulyn sghed. She roamed around the kitchen, peering at various objects. "Marsac was a Musketeer, so he must have a sense of honor. And Aramis would not intentionally endanger you, and he trusts his friend," Raulyn continued and glanced up to smile at her. Constance seemed to be debating with herself for a minute before she nodded. "I trust your judgment. But, I will not have a madman in my home," Constance replied. Raulyn laughed and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn glanced around the dirty room they were in with a frown on her face. Marsac had lead them to a basement of sorts so he could question a drunk about his boasting. He had said he had killed Musketeers and was a soldier under the Duke. His face was bloody and Raulyn grimaced when Marsac began beating him once more. Athos and Raulyn stepped forward and grabbed his arms, yanking Marsac away from the man. "We….we were tipped off to your camp… by the Captain of the Musketeers," the broken man gasped. Raulyn let Marsac go, and shuffled backwards from the men. Her cheeks had drained of color, and her stomach had a sinking feeling. Porthos placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her over to where Athos, Aramis, and D'Artagnan were waiting. "Only someone who knew our exact orders could have known where we were," Aramis said angrily in a hushed tone. Raulyn glanced between him and Marsac. She saw the captive speaking to him, and Marsac's shoulders grew tense. "We cannot know for sure it was the Captain," Athos replied. "We need to question the man further to be sure."

They didn't get the chance. Raulyn lurched forward, but was too slow to stop Marsac from driving his sword into the man. She slammed into Marsac, pushing him back and knocking his sword out of his hand. "What did you do that for!" she shouted.

"He provoked me," Marsac snarled.

"We needed him," she said, frustration clear in her voice. She sighed and turned back to watch the Musketeers try and stop the bleeding. It was a lost cause. The man was dead. Raulyn shifted a hard stare at Marsac and then walked over to crouch in front of the dead man. "We need solid evidence that it was Captain Treville who gave away your location," she said as she examined the man. He had nothing in his pockets so Raulyn stood and turned to face her friends. "Yes, we have no way to know for sure it was him, so we need to do some searching," Aramis agreed.

"We should search his office," Marsac suggested.

"How would we do that? We'd be caught easily, and there are several people who would recognize any of our faces immediately. Even Marsac, though he is no longer a Musketeer," D'Artagnan replied. Marsac lunged toward him angrily, reaching for his sword. Porthos grabbed him and pushed him back. "I need to know the truth," Aramis admitted after everything had settled down.

"Do what you must, Aramis. We will not stop you," Athos said. Aramis smiled and nodded at his friend before shifting his gaze to Marsac. "However, Marsac must stay indoors. There is a manhunt for the assassin, and if he turns up on the street, the people will surely turn him in," Athos continued. The group agreed and Athos and Porthos made to leave. "I must mention that the leader of the raiding party was wounded across the back by my blade. If it was the Duke, there will surely be a scar," Aramis said.

"And what will you do if it is all true, about the Captain and the Duke?" Athos said. Aramis shook his head and sighed. The two Musketeers turned to leave once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours passed, and the Musketeers met again to discuss their findings. "I've checked Treville's files and records. There is nothing for the night of the attack. Not even the orders for us to be there," Aramis announced.

"The Duke has the scar, Aramis. Like you said," Porthos said.

"I still do not believe the Captain could have betrayed you," D'Artagnan said.

"I agree with D'Artagnan," Athos said.

"I could help you to prove his treachery," Marsac said from where he was seated. "I wont try to escape. You have my word." Athos debated with himself for a moment before glancing at the rest of the Musketeers. They nodded and Athos turned to cut the bindings on Marsac's wrists. They all silently made their way to Captain Treville's office to question him.

"We have information about the Massacre of Savoy," Athos announced to the Captain. Raulyn stood at the back of the group, silently watching the exchange. "We know the Duke was responsible, not the Spanish," he continued.

"You all have jobs to do. Go back to them," Treville ordered.

"I must know the truth," Aramis demanded. His shoulders were tense with anger, and Raulyn placed a hand on his back. "Leave my office. Or I will be forced to remove you from the Musketeers all together," Treville said. Aramis glared at the Captain, and Raulyn tugged on his shoulder, urging him to let it go. He turned and brushed past her, and the others followed.

The sky had opened up, and the rain immediately plastered Raulyn's hair to her face. She wiped the water from her eyes and followed the men. "He is hiding something," Aramis insisted as they walked.

"I am not so sure about that," Porthos replied.

"We have to keep digging," Aramis insisted.

The group disbanded for the evening, and Raulyn found herself tiredly walking up to her quarters. She was immediately moved into her own room after it was discovered she was a woman. Aramis had moved in with Porthos, and he insisted it was fine. Raulyn stood in the empty room, her hair dripping and her shoulders shaking from the cold. She slowly removed her boots and then reached for her belt. The clasp was wet, and her fingers kept slipping on it. "Would you like some help?" a voice said from the doorway. It was Sabine. "Oh, yes please," Raulyn said, her teeth chattering. Sabine grinned and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She reached for the clasp and easily undid it, removing the belt. She hung it up and then turned back to assist Raulyn in removing her jerkin. "Would you like me to draw a bath?" she offered.

"No, thank you. I just want to sleep," Raulyn sighed. She removed her tunic and climbed into her bed. "Thank you for your assistance," Raulyn sighed as she buried herself in her blankets and pillows.

"You are welcome," Sabine said. She folded Raulyn's tunic and placed it on the chair in the corner before turning to leave. Raulyn fell asleep as soon as she heard the door click shut.

The next morning, Raulyn awoke and immediately rolled out of bed. She pulled her tunic on and then her jerkin. She clipped on her belt and then shoved her feet in her boots. She hastily ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to smooth it, while she walked out of her door. She made her way to the wooden benches and glanced around. She ate a quick breakfast and then made her way into the stables. She tried to brush her horse every chance she had, and she found herself having less and less time. Adrien was in the stables, tending to Porthos's horse. "Hello, Monsieur," Raulyn said as she walked past the stall towards her own.

"Hello," he replied. Raulyn's horse immediately perked up when she stopped in front of his stall. She unlatched the gate and stepped inside, locking it behind her. Her horse immediately began nudging her shoulder with his nose and nibbling on her sleeve. "Hello, friend," she sighed and patted his cheek. She picked up the brush and began to brush him, talking to him the whole time. She told him about her exciting adventures with the Musketeers. She told him about the bonding between the three men, and how they easily accepted her. She told him of her longing for Leonce and Judas to be safe. She still slept fitfully at night occasionally, and woke up screaming into her pillow. She walked towards his head after she finished brushing his left side and brushed his nose with her free hand.

"Raulyn, mount up. We must get to Cluzet before the Duke," Porthos said from the entrance to her stall. Raulyn hastily began saddling her horse, but she was struggling with one of the straps. She screwed her face up in concentration and pulled on it. It didn't budge. Gentle hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of the way, and she frowned. Photos easily finished saddling her horse, and then turned to help her on. "Thank you, Monsieur," she said as she stepped forward. He held out his hands and let her step into them, and she placed her hand on his shoulder for balance. He easily lifted her into the saddle and guided her foot into the stirrup.

They were soon galloping through the streets of Paris, and Raulyn was struggling to hang on to her horse. He was eager to run, and if she wasn't careful, he would run right out from under her. Porthos rode on her left, and he kept glancing over at her. She smiled at him, and he returned the smile easily. When the group arrived at the prison, the Musketeers dismounted and broke in. A guard immediately approached them, and he was shouting. Athos held out his pistol, and ordered to be take to Cluzet. "There are women in your party, and a prison is a nasty place," the guard said, his eyes shifting over the Duchess and Raulyn. The Duchess sighed and stepped forward so she could punch him. The guard fell to the floor unconscious, and they moved on into the prison.

The Musketeers were completely in harmony as they removed Cluzet from the cell and placed a decoy. D'Artagnan posed as the guard while Porthos held Cluzet. Raulyn stood beside the large man, and held her hand over Cluzet's mouth. She glared at him, daring him to speak. Richelieu lead the Duke into the cell, and they discovered the decoy. It was Serge, the cook at the Musketeer's garrison. Raulyn felt very alive at this moment as she prayed they would not be discovered. She and Porthos shared a glance, and he looked focused and determined.

The Duke left in a rage, and the Musketeers quickly undid their work. They replaced Cluzet in his cell, and D'Artagnan made sure the guard was going to be all right. Raulyn checked on the other guard the Duchess had knocked out, and then the Musketeers left the prison. They rode back to the Garrison and saw Marsac die.

Aramis later told them that Marsac had attacked him, and he went unconscious. Marsac then went to Treville and demanded to know the truth. Treville told him that Cluzet was a spy for the Spanish and suspected the Duchess was passing information to the French. A raid was set up to distract the Duke while they had Cluzet abducted. Aramis and Marsac got into a firefight, but Marsca missed. Aramis shot his friend and he died.

The next day, the Musketeers were on guard for the departure of the Duke and his entourage. The Duchess was passing the Musketeers, and Raulyn read her lips easily. "I love my husband," she said. The Musketeers said nothing, but Raulyn nodded her head enough for the Duchess to understand. They boarded their carriage, and Raulyn watched them leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys are enjoying the frequent posting! I hope I can keep it up, but it's probably not going to happen. I was on a break from school, but it's picked back up now. I'll try and post a new one soon. I massive thank you to my first reviewer tyene. You're amazing, and you really gave me a boost to my self-esteem. Anyways, I don't own the Musketeers BBC, they're obviously owned by the BBC and I claim no royalties over it. Thanks for reading! ;) **

Chapter 9

"We've got a lead!" a Musketeer shouted as he ran to Raulyn. He pulled to a stop just as he reached her. "What?" she gasped. It had been almost three months since she had heard anything on her case. "We've found some remnants of theirs at a cottage in Melun," he explained. "We had tracked them south, but the trail goes dead there." Raulyn grinned widely, and resisted the urge to hug him. "Oh, thank you, Monsieur!" she said excitedly.

"We will continue to search for clues, but I have a feeling they're going to keep in the same direction," he said. Raulyn thanked him several more times and he turned to leave her to her business. She was attempting to sew a massive hole in her tunic, but it wasn't going very well. Her fingertips were bleeding from the numerous proddings they had taken from the needle. She hissed as the needle once again jabbed her finger. "You're supposed to stab the cloth, not yourself," a gruff voice said from over her shoulder. She turned and looked up into the face of Porthos. He walked around the barrel she was sitting on and stood in front of her. "I know, I can't focus," Raulyn sighed, attempting to hide her excited grin.

"What's got you happy?" he asked, easily catching it.

"They've got a lead on my brothers. They found some evidence of them at a cottage in Melun," Raulyn explained as Porthos grabbed another barrel and sat beside her. He was close enough that Raulyn could feel the warmth radiating from his skin. He leaned on his right elbow so he could look at her, and Raulyn attempted to continue her sewing. She got the needle through the cloth several more times without any pain. She chewed her lip as she worked, trying to ignore Porthos's gaze on her all the same. "How long have you been on the streets?" he asked finally.

"Since I was eleven, so almost nine years," Raulyn replied, glancing up to meet his gaze.

"I was in the Court of Miracles for most of my life," he replied. Raulyn grimaced and nodded. "I debated on going there, but I didn't want Judas to have to live like that," she sighed.

"You're very protective of them," he said.

"I guess you could say that. I don't know what's going to happen once we find them, if we do. They could be dead for all I know," Raulyn said and shrugged.

"You can't think like that," Porthos exclaimed.

"Why not?" Raulyn asked.

"It's not good on the mind. You can't dwell on the negative," he replied. Raulyn chewed her lip quietly and nodded, turning back to her sewing. They sat in silence for several minutes, enjoying each other's company. Raulyn zoned out, thinking of Judas and Leonce. She could picture them easily in her mind. Judas with his red hair, copper colored in the noontime sun. Leonce with his easygoing green and black hair. She could almost hear their laughter. She remembered when they had celebrated Christmas. She had gotten them both a new set of clothes, and they got her her favorite candy. It was a lovely time in their wagon, and their laughter and smiles warmed Raulyn's heart. They told stories of the awful times they had on the street, and found ways to make them better. Raulyn gasped as she once again stabbed her finger, immediately wrenching her back into focus. She left the tunic drop and sucked on the wounded finger, ignoring Porthos's laughter. "It won't stop bleeding," she muttered as blood welled up from the wound once more.

"Give me your hand," he muttered and held his out. She carefully placed her hand in his, and he pulled out a piece of fabric and pressed it to the bloody pinprick. "You should let Constance fix that for you," he said and gestured to her forgotten tunic.

"I wanted to try and fix it myself. She's always repairing my clothes," Raulyn replied. Porthos nodded and checked her finger. "There, all better," he said when blood didn't appear on her skin once more. Raulyn took her hand back and inspected her fingertips. There were numerous scratches from the needle, and several of them would scar. "Thank you, Monsieur," Raulyn said quietly.

"You are welcome," he replied. "Would you like to accompany me to the sparring ring?" Raulyn looked up at him and grinned. He chuckled and stood from his barrel, and held out his hand to help her from hers. "Thank you," she said and they began their walk across the courtyard to the wooden ring.

The sounds of shouting and clashing swords soon drew a crowd to the ring. It was always an exciting match when Porthos and Raulyn faced off. Where Raulyn was light on her toes and seemed to dance around the ring, Porthos was brute strength. Raulyn moved easily on her toes, twisting and bending to dodge his swings. He was fighting dirty, using the sand around them to distract her, and trying to grab her with his free hand. Raulyn fell backward to dodge a particularly heavy swing, and immediately kicked out with her feet, knocking him off balance as well. She scrambled to her feet and ready her blade while he recovered. Raulyn had a grin on her face, and sweat dripped down her brow. She hastily wiped at it with her sleeve, and gestured for him to continue. She moved to the right as he swung at her left side, and she retaliated with a swing to his shoulder. He easily blocked, and their swords locked together. Raulyn gritted her teeth with effort, trying to force his blade into submission. He laughed at her expression, and she broke the lock of their blades, sending her own sword flying out of her hand. She balled her fists, prepared to fight with her last bit of strength. "Really? Fists," he scoffed.

"The real opponent wouldn't stop and let me get my sword, so of course you shouldn't either," she sighed. He shrugged and nodded, tossing his blade away as well. "I'll make it a fair fight," he said.

"Hardly," she muttered, eyeing his massive shoulders. She nodded to him, and they began circling each other. Raulyn watched him intently, waiting for his first move. She was genuinely afraid, and the sinking feeling in her stomach wasn't helping her concentration. She didn't notice the crowd of Musketeers gathered around her, nor did she hear the encouragements they shouted. They were directed at both of them, but the majority of hers came from Aramis. He always came to watch her spar, no matter what he was doing. Porthos finally made his move, choosing to lunge out at her, swinging his left fist towards her face. She ducked and landed a punch to his gut. He grunted and grabbed her waist, which she rolled to the ground to get out off. She climbed to her feet and danced around another swing. He was grinning widely, enjoying the easy game they played. Raulyn landed a few more punches, and he managed to grab her left arm. She immediately made herself deadweight, pulling him off balance. They landed in a heap on the sand, a tangled mess of limbs and laughter. Raulyn wrestled his arms to the ground, holding his wrists in her hands. "Do you yield?" she asked, a broad smile on her cheeks.

"Never," he replied and struggled out of her hold. She rolled out of his reach, and scooted towards the outer edge of the ring. "I yield," she said when he made chase. He sighed and relaxed back onto the sand once more. Raulyn leaned on the fence, attempting to catch her breath. Aramis appeared above her, and she studied his face. "You have improved greatly," he commented.

"Thank you, Monsieur," Raulyn replied.

"You are most welcome," he replied. D'Artagnan came into the ring and handed her and Porthos water. She took it and drank deeply, her cheeks red from exertion. Porthos came and sat beside her, breathing heavily. Raulyn finished off the water and set the cup beside her on the ground. She wiped the sweat off her brow and watched the crowd disperse. "Does that always happen?" she asked.

"The crowd?" Aramis asked, leaning on the fence beside her.

"Yes,"

"They seem to show up for your matches," he replied. Raulyn hummed and shrugged her shoulders. She remained on the ground for another half an hour, too tired to stand. D'Artagnan and Athos began a duel on the other side of the ring, providing her with entertainment. They were fighting like proper gentlemen, and Raulyn compared her style to theirs. She was wily and lithe, choosing to strike at precise moments. They seemed to swing and block erratically. She didn't notice Porthos's gaze on her until he cleared his throat. She looked over at him questioningly. "You fought well," he said.

"Thank you, Monsieur. It was a good match," she replied, a small smile on her cheeks. He nodded and slowly stood. "Well, I'm hungry. Would you like to accompany me?" he asked and held out his hand.

"Of course," she replied and placed her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet and waited for her to start walking. They walked side-by-side to the gate to the sparring ring, and he moved to open it for her. "Thank you, Monsieur," she said and walked through. He rejoined her and they continued on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn gripped the reins to her horse tight as he thundered over the dirt road. He was positively giddy to be running at top speed, and Raulyn could hardly hang onto him. She yanked on his reins, making him swerve around a log in the middle of the road. Her hair flew behind her in the wind, shoulder length and bright blonde. It was finally warm enough to not wear a cloak, and Raulyn had a bright smile on her face. She looked behind her and saw Porthos on his horse behind her, urging her to keep up. She grinned at him and turned back around. They were on the road to Orleans with a small regiment of Musketeers.

Judas and Leonce were alive and well. They were in Orleans, and waiting for her arrival. The Musketeers on her case had eradicated the last of Vadim's men, and freed their prisoners. She had given descriptions of the two boys to the men, and they had sent a message saying they had them. Raulyn's heart soared and she couldn't stop the laughter. She slowly started to pull on the reins, easing her horse back from top speed. She wanted to ride the entire way to Orleans, and at this rate he wouldn't make it. Porthos eased up beside her, and the rest of their party fell into step behind them. Aramis, Athos, and D'Artagnan on coming with her. They rode three across several feet behind she and Porthos. Two more Musketeers, Aduric and Florent, followed behind them. Raulyn had tears on her cheeks from the wind, and she hastily wiped them away. Porthos looked over at her and grinned. "I hope they're excited to see me," Raulyn sighed.

"I'm sure they are," Porthos assured her.

"What if Judas doesn't recognize me?" she gasped.

"It will be fine, Raulyn. They'll run right up to you and hug you. And you'll cry, and they'll cry. And then we'll all go home, and I can get drunk," he replied with a laugh at the end. Raulyn glared at him, and he shrugged. She glanced up at the sky and frowned. Clouds were starting to roll in, and they threatened rain. "That's lovely. It was a gorgeous day," she said gesturing to a particularly dark one. Porthos glanced up at the sky as well and grimaced. "Let's hope we get there before it starts," he muttered.

The sky had other plans. Ten minutes later, Raulyn was completely drenched and the roads were slick with mud. They had to dismount and lead their horses, while they tried not to get their boots stuck in the mud. Porthos held on to her horse as well as his, and she was grateful for that. Her horse was starting to become agitated. Raulyn held onto the side of his saddle, trying not to slip in the mud. The other Musketeers trudged along behind them and Aramis was complaining. "We should just stop. The horses won't continue on much farther in this storm," he said over the wind. Raulyn looked back at the rest of the group and saw them slowly beginning to agree with him. An inn was coming up on the left, and there was a massive group of other travelers outside. "They don't look like they have any vacancies," she said to Porthos.

"We're on the King's business. They have vacancies," he replied. They made their way in that direction and Porthos went inside to announce their arrival. Raulyn held on to the reins of both horses. Their heads hung with defeat, and Raulyn patted their cheeks with her free hand. Porthos returned several minutes later, and grabbed the reins. "They have one room free, and that's it," he announced. "But they have room for all of the horses." He lead the way around the back of the building, and a stable boy waited to take their horses inside. "They need food and water and a brushing," Athos said to the boy. Raulyn stood with her arms wrapped around herself, her hair dripping onto her shoulders and down her back. Porthos placed a hand on her back and guided her inside while Athos and Aramis took care of supervising the horses. D'Artagnan went to check on the room, and Porthos guided Raulyn into a chair by the fire. "You're lips are turning blue," he muttered. Raulyn shrugged. "Audric, see if we can get some towels," he said to the blonde. He immediately moved off with Florent on his heels.

They returned several minutes later, and Porthos wrapped a towel around Raulyn's shoulders before drying off his hair. Raulyn dried her hair as well, and then used it to squeeze the water out of the cotton of her trousers and tunic. She sat as close to the fire as she could stand, and Porthos stood beside her with his gaze on the rest of the inn. Athos and Aramis arrived and they used the towels to dry off as well. "We will have to stay overnight," Athos said reluctantly. D'Artagnan returned and made a terrible announcement. "Theres two beds, but they'll hardly fit two people," he said. "There's room on the floor, though."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ate the stew the innkeeper's wife made, and then went to retrieve a few items out of their bags on their horses. Raulyn grabbed the extra clothes she had packed and changed quickly behind her horse. The stall he was in was small, but it was completely enclosed and had a window at the back that let fresh air in. She folded her wet clothes and shoved them to the bottom of the bag. Her boots were still soaked, but she had no way of fixing that now. She kissed her horse on the nose and bid him good night before leaving the stall. She went back into the inn and walked back toward their room.

Audric and Florent were already lying on blankets on the floor with their heads on their arms. Raulyn walked in and quietly removed her boots, placing them on the floor out of the way of foot traffic. Aramis walked in after her and grinned. "Are you excited to see you brothers?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, but they… don't know I'm… a girl," she replied and chewed her lip.

"I'm sure they won't mind," he said and grabbed her shoulder. She smiled at him hesitantly. She was tired and also very awake. It was an uneasy feeling, and was heightened by the sound of the rain on the roof. Aramis released her and she slowly sat beside her boots, not really sure what to do. She fiddled with the ends of her hair and watched Aramis brush his own. Porthos, Athos, and D'Artagnan were the last to arrive. And the awkward debate over who would sleep on the bed began. "I insist that Raulyn takes a bed. She is a lady, after all," D'Artagnan said. The rest of them agreed, and she climbed into the bed against the wall, choosing not to argue. Porthos would sleep on the floor between the two beds, and Athos would take the other bed. Aramis and D'Artagnan would have to share the space on the other side of Athos's bed. Raulyn handed her extra pillow to Porthos and curled up on her side in a small ball. She was shivering still, and she pulled the thin blanket up to her chin. The only sound in the room was the quiet breathing of the rest of the men, and the snoring of Audric. Raulyn laid with her eyes open and peered into the dark. She could just barely make out the outline of Athos. He was facing away from her on his side. She forced herself to close her eyes and sleep. The rain on the roof and the sound of breathing from her companions slowly began to lull her to sleep.

She dreamed of the night of the attack, but it was different. The men tried to take her too, deciding she was worth it after all. They threatened to cut Judas's throat right then, claiming he was useless anyways. She fought against them and she cried out when they cut her arm with a knife. "Fine, I'll go," she finally said, giving up.

"No, Raulyn! Fight them," Leonce encouraged her.

"I can't," she replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. The world around them was strangely white washed, and she cried out when one of the men picked her up and threw her over his shoulder easily. They carried her to a cart and threw her inside with Leonce. They held onto Judas, and held the knife to his throat. "We told you. He's too young, and therefore useless," the man holding the knife said. "Vadim wants older boys. They're more resilient." He quickly drew the blade across his skin, and Raulyn screamed.

She opened her eyes and stared into Porthos's face. He was sitting on the bed beside her, and the room around him was dark. "You were talking and crying in your sleep," he said in a hushed tone, his hand resting on her side. She hastily wiped the tears away, but they were quickly replaced. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked.

"It was about Judas and Leonce. They took me, and they killed him. They just cut his throat right there in front of me," she said, her words tumbling out of her mouth. "I couldn't do anything about it. They wouldn't listen to me." She sucked in a deep breath and wiped at her tears again. "They're fine. Dimitri and Conrad are with them right now. They won't let anything happen to them. You have my word," he promised. She wiped at her tears again and nodded. She sat up and threw her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder. He immediately reciprocated, hugging her close. "It's all right," he whispered. She didn't want to go back to sleep, afraid of what her mind would throw at her. She wanted to stay right where she was, clinging to the man she had grown close to in her time spent at the garrison. She trusted him completely.

She let go of him after what felt like an eternity, and apologized quietly. "It's all right," he said with a smile on his face. Raulyn wiped at her cheeks again and glanced around the room. The other Musketeers seemed to be asleep, and she could hear someone snoring quietly. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" he asked quietly. Raulyn shook her head no, and he nodded. "I couldn't anyway. Do you want to go check on our horses?" he muttered.

"Yes," Raulyn said quietly. He smiled and nodded before standing. He grabbed his boots and pulled them on and then went to get hers. He set them on the floor beside her bed and she stuck her feet into them. She grabbed the back of his shirt and let him guide her through the dark room to the door. They closed the door quietly behind themselves and walked down the hallway to the main part of the inn. The fire was still crackling in the hearth, and the stable boy was sleeping in a chair beside it. Porthos gently took her hand and lead the way to the door that lead to the stable.

They walked in and went to the stalls that housed their horses. Her horse immediately perked up when she walked up to his stall, and he began to nibble on her hair. "Stop," she said and pushed his face away. She scratched behind his ear with her right hand, her left still holding onto Porthos. She didn't notice, and he didn't seem to mind. He held out his hand to her horse, and he nudged it with his nose. "He likes you, too," Raulyn said.

"This horse used to be very moody," Porthos muttered.

"Never," she sighed and released his hand so she could hold both of the horse's cheeks. "He's a big sweetheart." Her horse snorted at her and she smiled. "Has the rain stopped?" she asked as she released her horse and backed away from his stall.

"No," Porthos replied gruffly.

"I hope it stops by morning," Raulyn sighed. She was fully awake now, even with only two or three hours of sleep. Porthos walked to the five other stalls and checked on the other horses before circling back to her. Raulyn stood with her hands clasped in front of her, chewing on her lip. "I have no idea what to do," Raulyn muttered after a moment of silence. Porthos shrugged and remained quiet. "Someone might wake up and wonder where we are. We should go back," he said finally. Raulyn nodded in agreement, and they returned to the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn wound up falling asleep again, and Porthos sat on the floor with his hand in hers. She gripped his fingers loosely, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Her hand was warm and he found himself enjoying the steady weight of it. He felt himself caring for this girl, and he knew what she had been through. He had been there. He grew up in the Court of Miracles, an orphan desperate for a sense of family. He found that in Aramis and Athos, and he found his family growing with D'Artagnan and the young blonde girl in the bed beside him. He didn't know what he felt for her. She was an enigma, and he was enthralled.

He finally laid down and tried to sleep for the last few hours they would be at the inn. All he could see was scenes from the past few months. The fear in her face when she first came to them. The bruises. The pain. The tears on her cheeks when she thought no one could see them. She had carved a special place for herself in his world.

He recalled the first time she had beaten him in a sword fight. It took her several attempts, but she finally managed to disarm him. His sword twisted out of his grasp and went flying across the sand. He tracked it with his eyes as a slow grin stretched on his cheeks. He didn't see her coming, and was soon falling into the sand himself. She had her sword pressed to his throat, the blade facing away from him. Aramis had taught her that move, showing her how to use her own body weight to tackle her opponent. Her left knee was planted in the sand beside his left hip and her right was on his chest. He grinned up at her, and she smiled back. "You actually beat me," he muttered.

"It seems I have," she said and shrugged. "It wasn't that hard. We're you holding back?"

"No. I never do," he replied. Her smile widened, and she slowly lifted the sword from his throat. She eyed him carefully as she slowly pulled herself away, and he knew she was expecting him to retaliate. "I yield," Porthos said, and she seemed to move faster. She sat in the sand beside him, wiping the sweat from her face.

He opened his eyes when he heard Raulyn move in her sleep. He lifted himself up on his elbows and saw her lying on her stomach, her face facing away from him. She clutched her pillow tightly, and he knew she was dreaming again. He sighed and moved to sit on the edge of her bed, trying to comfort her without waking her. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn opened her eyes and peered into the cotton of her pillow. She was curled up in a ball on her side with her arms hugging her knees. She could hear the others moving around in the room, packing up the few things they brought in. She relaxed her grip on her legs and stretched out, feeling the muscles protest. She rolled over and peered around the room, her blanket tucked up to her chin. Athos was peering at a map that was spread out on the other bed, and Aramis looked over his shoulder. Audric, Florent, and D'Artagnan were not in the room, and their boots were gone. She glanced and noted that Porthos was gone as well. She slowly sat up, and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning," Aramis said cheerfully. Raulyn grunted in response, too tired to do anything. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and encountered her boots. Someone had moved them closer to her, and she silently thanked them while shoving her feet in.

It took them several minutes to clear the room, and Raulyn trudged around tiredly. She helped to carry the items to the stable so they could be loaded in the bags, and her horse immediately came over to her, eager for her to pet him. She patted his cheek and check on his saddle. It was secured in place and his coat shined from the careful brushing it had received. She patted his cheek once more and stood to wait for the others. He nibbled on her sleeve and she couldn't bring herself to push him away.

They were soon back on the road and avoiding the middle. It was a muddy mess, and Raulyn looked at it with only had two more hours of riding, and then she would be reunited with Judas and Leonce. Athos was in the lead, with Aramis following close behind. D'Artagnan hung back with Audric and Florent, and she could hear them discussing farm life. She leaned back her the saddle after tying the reins off to the pommel. Her horse plodded along silently, following the herd.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter for you all. I hope it sounds good to everyone who decides to stop by and read. If you see any mistakes, please let me know. I'm open to suggestions and requests. So, drop me a review and I'll see what I can do :) **

Chapter 10

They arrived in Orleans and Raulyn perked up in her saddle. She steered her horse through the street, avoiding people and other riders. She kept her head down, not wanting to attract attention to herself. The Musketeers had split up, fearing an ambush. Porthos had given her his hat, and made her promise to return it safely. "I love that hat," he muttered. Raulyn snorted, and tilted the brim down, shadowing her face easily. They broke off into singles, and Raulyn followed the map of the streets she had studied in her mind. She had two more turns to make, and then the house would be directly ahead.

She carefully dismounted, and grabbed her cloak from the other saddle bag so she could put it on. She lead her horse down an alley and tied him off, before turning to walk the rest of the way. She kept her hand on her pistol underneath her cloak, and shifted her gaze around. She tried to walk casually, and her days as a street urchin returned. She felt she was blending in, and then her spine started to tingle. She could feel eyes on her, and slowly turned her head. Porthos was trailing behind her, his gaze locked on her. She gave him a smirk and tapped his hat. He returned the smile and shifted his gaze away. Raulyn made the last turn and easily spotted the house. There was an underground entrance, and that's where Judas and Leonce were.

She forced herself to maintain her casual speed, and then she reached the door. She twisted the handle and stepped into a dark hall. She could see an illuminated room at the end of the tunnel, and walked towards it. Her hands were shaking, and she felt like ice. She was excited and so very nervous. She wiped her sweaty palms off on her trousers and pushed open the cracked door. She immediately spotted Conrad and Dimitri playing cards at a table. She removed the hat on her head, and they looked up at her. "You finally made it," Dimitri said. She chuckled nervously and glanced around. She was caught off guard by a wall of warmth slamming into her.

Judas and Leonce had immediately thrown themselves into her arms, and she had fallen back into the door. "Hello, boys," she choked out. They had their faces buried in her neck and her side, and they were crying. "Come along over here," she said and carefully dragged them out of the way of the door. They clung to her. "I was so worried about you," she said to them. They each looked up at her and grinned. "We missed you," Leonce said and Judas nodded eagerly. She laughed quietly and brushed the hair out of their eyes. Their hair was much longer than when she had last seen them, and she tried not to notice their smell. "Did they feed you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. It wasn't much, but it was still food," Leonce replied. Judas reached up to brush her hair, a curious look on his face. "It's long," he said.

"So is yours," she replied. He touched his own hair, a perplexed look on his face. The door opened and Porthos and Aramis entered. They greeted the other Musketeers and told them they could make their way back to Paris. Conrad and Dimitri immediately began to pack up and bid their goodbyes. Raulyn removed the hat perched on her head and held it out to Porthos. He smiled and took it, placing it upon his own head. "Judas, Leonce, you both remember the Musketeers don't you?" Raulyn said. Leonce turned his head and looked at them before nodding to her. "The big one is Porthos, and the pretty one is Aramis," Raulyn said, waving her hand at them.

"Pretty?" Porthos scoffed and rolled his eyes. Raulyn laughed and shrugged. Aramis smirked, having heard that one before. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"They wanted to skip out…. on the tears," Armis answered.

"Well, there won't be any," Raulyn replied. He nodded and turned to let the others know. The room was soon crowded, and Raulyn introduced Judas and Leonce to everyone. Judas hid behind her, eyeing the soldiers fearfully. Leonce stood to her right, looking the part of a moody teenager. "It's time to make our way back to Paris. We should be there by tomorrow morning," Athos said. The others nodded and cleared out of the small room, no longer worried about an ambush. Judas held onto Raulyn's hand and she lead him to her horse. D'Artagnan was waiting to assist her on. She smirked at him and climbed into the saddle with ease. He sighed and lifted Judas up behind her. The small boy wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing as close to her as she could. "I can't breathe," she muttered, tugging on his arms.

"I'm scared," he whined. Raulyn let a small smile fall on her lips, and took his hands so she could loosen his grip. He protested but she placed his hands on her hips, silencing him. "You won't fall. I won't let you," Raulyn assured him. She looked up at saw Porthos assisting Leonce in riding his own horse. Audric and Florent would be remaining behind to take Conrad and Dimitri's place. They were on a rotation, protecting the King's interests in Orleans.

The horses plodded along tiredly, and Raulyn could feel Judas asleep with his face pressed to her back. Leonce was riding on her left, and he yawned periodically. Raulyn resisted the urge to yawn as well and looked up at the stars. The sky was clear and she could see the glowing points of light easily. Porthos rode on her right and he was close enough to touch. Athos and D'Artagnan lead the group, and Aramis rode at the back. Raulyn turned to meet his gaze, and he gave her a charming smile. She returned it and looked down at Judas. He was drooling and it was soaking into the back of her tunic. She grimaced and turned back to watch the road ahead. Athos had sped several feet ahead, checking for ambushes. He gestured for an all-clear, and they continued on.

Raulyn found herself yawning when the moon reached its peak in the sky. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand and sighed. "Tired?" Porthos asked quietly.

"Very," she replied.

"As am I," he said.

"Did you sleep at all?" she said in a soft tone, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Not since we left Paris," he replied.

"Oh," Raulyn said, a frown appearing on her face. He shrugged and shifted his gaze over her shoulder. "Your young friend over there looks asleep," he commented. She followed his gaze and released a deep breath. Leonce was hunched over in the saddle, his arms around his horse's neck. "I can't imagine what they've been through," she said. She moved her horse closer to Leonce, and stretched out her hand. She leaned in the saddle, causing Judas to grip her tighter. She finally reached his horse's reins and pulled her close. When she righted herself, Judas had his arms locked around her waist once more. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Would you like some assistance?" Porthos asked between his silent laughs.

"That would be very kind," she replied. He pulled his horse closer to her, and reached for Judas's hands. His fingertips brushed against her stomach, and Raulyn's skin erupted in goosebumps. He leaned closer, awkwardly shifting Judas's hands back to their place on her hips. He then righted himself in his saddle and pulled his horse a few feet away. "Thank you," Raulyn said. She shivered and glanced at her arms. Goosebumps stood out against her skin, and she moved her arms to hide them beneath her cloak. She quickly became lost in thought, studying her reaction to his touch.

She had never reacted that way before. That much she knew. They shared casual touches on most days, whether that be a hand up from the ground or a guide on her grip on her sword. She was wired now, no longer yawning and bristling with energy. The moon was halfway to the horizon now, and Raulyn eagerly waited for the sunrise. She enjoyed watching it in the morning, loving the sunset orange. She had decided long ago that it was her favorite color. She wondered what the other Musketeers preferred, but decided against that question.

They reached Paris just as the sun began its ascent into the sky, and Raulyn eagerly awaited the prospect of food. They rode into the courtyard of the garrison, and Adrien immediately approached. "So, these are your brothers?" he asked, gesturing to Judas and Leonce. Raulyn nodded, and Adrien moved to help Judas down. "This is Adrien," she said when Judas latched onto her. "He's just helping you down." He reluctantly allowed Adrien to lift him to the ground, and then Raulyn climbed down after him. Her legs were wobbly, and she grimaced. "He needs a good rest," Raulyn said as Adrien gathered up her horse's reins. Adrien nodded his agreement and turned to lead her horse inside. Judas latched onto Raulyn's hand and she carefully lead him over to the wooden tables. Serge immediately served them, and Raulyn didn't hesitate to eat. She forced herself not to inhale her food, but she couldn't help the increased pace.

Judas and Leonce were glued to her side, never letting her out of their sight. Judas held her hand whenever he could, and Raulyn was beginning to become annoyed. She was sparring with D'Artagnan, and she was lashing out wildly, her frustration spilling into her combat. D'Artagnan grunted with effort, blocking a particularly heavy blow. She had a scowl on her face, and her cheeks were sunken in. She hadn't been eating well, and it was starting to show. "Raulyn," D'Artagnan grunted, blocking a heavy swing towards his left shoulder. "Are you attempting to murder me?"

"That is not my intent, no," she replied, blocking a blow of his, and retaliating with ease.

"Then, could you lighten up? Just a tiny bit," he asked, blocking yet another heavy blow. Raulyn let out a frustrated sigh and let her sword fall to the sand, quickly sitting beside it. "I yield," she muttered. D'Artagnan noted her tense shoulders, and scanned the crowd for assistance. He didn't know how to speak to the frustrated girl at his feet, and he was immensely worried. He spotted Aramis, and quickly waved him over. "Could you talk to her? She's clearly upset," D'Artagnan said, gesturing to Raulyn. The slope of her shoulders was tight and he could see one of her firsts balled up on her thigh. Aramis nodded and D'Artagnan sighed with relief. Aramis approached the blonde girl, and D'Artagnan hastily moved off. Aramis lowered himself onto the sand beside her, their hips touching. "You look positively murderous," he commented. Raulyn looked up at him and scowled. "I would rather not discuss my appearance at the moment," she replied curtly.

"Your hair is longer," he pressed. She shrugged her shoulders, and he noticed some of the tension leave. "Have you been sleeping?" he asked. She shook her head no. "How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Three days," she grunted. Aramis tsked and reached out to place his hand between her shoulder blades. "Will talking about your source of frustration help you?" he asked carefully.

"I'm not sure," she said and shrugged, causing his hand to slide on her back. Raulyn grimaced at the sand, fighting enjoyment of that experience. Aramis carefully replaced his hand where it was, sliding his hand in the opposite direction. "Judas and Leonce have been at my side constantly. I can't have a moment to myself. I worry about them constantly, but at the same time I wish they were someone else's problem," she said quietly, letting the words tumble out. "I don't know how much more I can take." Aramis hummed and rubbed small circles into her back. She found herself leaning into his touch, appreciating it. She looked over at him, and he had his first glance at the exhaustion on her face.

She wound up curling up on her side with her head resting on his thigh, and he had moved his hand to her lower back. Her eyes slowly closed, and he afforded himself a small smile. He let her fall completely asleep before he moved to stand, cradling her in his arms. She had her face pressed to his shoulder, and her hand gripped the fabric of his tunic. She was lighter than he expected, and he carried her easily. He received curious glances, and a concerned Porthos immediately approached. "She's fine," Aramis said in a quiet voice. "Just fell asleep."

"I can take her," Porthos replied, holding out his arms expectantly. Aramis pursed his lips and deftly passed Raulyn over. She muttered something in her sleep, and the buried her face in his neck. Her fingers gripped the fabric of his shirt, and she relaxed into his arms. Porthos nodded to his friend and then carried her up the stairs and toward Aramis's old quarters. He cradled her with one arm and quickly opened the door before carrying her inside. Her slow exhales on his neck were maddening, but he did his best to ignore them. He carefully deposited her on her bed, but she wouldn't release her grip on his shirt. He heaved a sigh and fought to free himself. "Stay," she said, her eyes open and peering up at him. He met her gaze briefly and then looked down at her hand, knuckles white from gripping him. "I don't think that's… very proper," he replied, still attempting to free himself.

"I don't care. I haven't slept in three days, and I need someone….to keep the nightmares away," she replied, but she was slowly losing her nerve. Porthos glanced at the still open door and then back at her. "I need to shut that then," he said and gave her a tight-lipped smile. She slowly released him, and then buried herself underneath the blankets. Porthos turned and walked over to the door. He carefully closed it and debated over locking it. "I lock it anyways," her voice drifted from somewhere under the blankets. He nodded to himself and clicked the lock before turning to head back to her. He removed his boots and carefully climbed onto the bed beside her. He laid on top of the covers as rigid as a board. She rolled to face him and cautiously pressed into his side. She freed her arm and wrapped it around his waist, and let her head rest above his heart. "Is… this okay?" she asked, her nerve completely gone.

"Yeah," he replied, letting his left arm wrap around her shoulders. His right hand cradled his head and her stared up at the ceiling. "Your heart is loud," she muttered. He laughed and glanced down at her. "Well, you're right on top of it," he replied.

"I am?" she said with her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Yes," he replied.

"Fascinating," she sighed, letting her ear rest above the beating muscle once more. He shifted his gaze back up to the ceiling picking out shapes and patterns in the wood. Her breathing slowly evened out, and he knew she was asleep. He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

None of the Musketeers disturbed them, which Porthos was immensely grateful for. He remained awake the entire time she was asleep. She moved in her sleep a lot and at one point he was afraid she was going to roll right on top of him. She had her face buried in his neck and her left arm wrapped around his waist. It was a nice feeling, being needed. He planned to not have this be a regular occurrence. He couldn't have any manner of feelings for this girl. She was a new recruit, and there was talk of getting her a commission. There had never been a female in the regiment, and he was uncertain about how the other men would react.

He knew he would protect her at all costs. She was fragile like a bird. And she had a temper, which would get her into a lot of trouble. He had to constantly curb her threats to others, especially when they teased her about her gender. He knew Athos, D'Artagnan, and Aramis felt the same way. They wouldn't ever let her into the direct line of fire, even if she caused it to form. Porthos was afraid of the feelings building up inside of him. He was afraid of caring for her so deeply, but it was also exhilarating. He opened his eyes when he felt her fingers brush against his bare skin. His tunic had lifted and her fingertips were resting against the exposed skin. He grimaced and closed his eyes again, hoping she'd move away.

She slept for several hours while Porthos dosed briefly and periodically. When she finally did open her eyes, she was shocked to see him. The initial shock wore off when she remembered that she had asked him to be there. "Did you sleep?" she asked.

"Occasionally," he replied. She lifted her head and pressed her hand flat to the mattress on his other side. "Did anyone..come looking for us?" she asked sheepishly.

"Not at all," he replied. She nodded and lifted herself off of him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Porthos felt comfortable, and didn't feel like moving. "We… should probably go," she said. He sighed and sat up. "This can't be a regular thing," he muttered as he stood. She watched him stand and looked away as a blush rose on her cheeks. His shirt had ridden up several inches, revealing a line of hair that disappeared into his trousers and defined hips. She took a few breaths and looked back at him. He has sitting on other bed, pulling his boots on. "The others will start asking questions, making assumptions," he continued.

"I understand," she replied and nodded. He nodded as well and stood. "I have sparring with D'Artagnan, soon. I will see you later," he said and slowly left her room.

"Wait," she called when his hand touched the door handle. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," he replied and turned to give her a wide grin. She returned the grin and he left. She rubbed her face and laid back down, intending to sleep until tomorrow. Her bed smelled of him, and she enjoyed it. She smiled and buried her face in the pillow, letting sleep drag her under once more.

**Author's note: AAAAAAH I take the ACT tomorrow! *internal screaming* Six hours of standardized testing. What have I done!? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter has arrived. Thanks to everyone who's been reading. This is my personal favorite chapter, so far. Quick warning, there's some kissing in this. If you aren't into that sort of thing, sorry about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim any royalties over the Musketeers BBC. **

Chapter 11

Raulyn lifted the cup of wine to her lips and drank deeply from it. It was Porthos's birthday, and they were all steadily getting drunk. Athos had told her it was somewhat of a tradition to spend your birthday getting drunk. Raulyn was not one to fight against tradition as she finished her drink and Aramis handed her another. She smirked at him, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

She found herself leaning heavily on Aramis as he walked her home. Porthos had disappeared, and the others had slowly dispersed. Aramis had his arm around her waist, his fingers brushing against her bare skin. Goosebumps rose on her skin, spreading down her arms. "I don't think I'm going to make it," she sighed.

"It is a long walk," he agreed. She laughed and pulled him closer. "Let's rent a room," she said quietly, chewing her lip. He grinned, his expression saying he thought that was the greatest idea. They found an inn, and rented a room. Aramis walked her up the stairs and opened the door. There was one small bed pushed against the opposite wall and a desk. Aramis closed the door behind her, and she leaned against it. She peered at him thoughtfully before slowly gesturing him closer. "I have a very important secret to tell you," she said quietly. He nodded eagerly and leaned closer, pressing his torso against hers. She tilted her head so she could whisper in his ear. "I've never done anything with a man," she said and her cheeks burned. He smirked and pressed closer. "I can help you out," he said cheekily. She returned his smirk, and slowly moved her hands into his hair. He angled his head and pressed his mouth to hers.

It was a foreign experience, kissing. She didn't even remember her mother kissing her forehead before bed. Aramis encouraged her further, pressing his hands to the small of her back. Their hips ground together, and that caused Raulyn to gasp. He took advantage and explored her mouth with his tongue. They broke apart to suck in deep gasping breaths, and then Raulyn tugged him back. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, and grin on his face. "You've never even kissed anyone?" he asked between open-mouthed kisses to her throat.

"No," she sighed and tangled her fingers in his hair. He ground his hips into hers, getting a groan in response. She reversed their positions, pushing him against the door. She slowly kissed his cheek and then down his jaw. She was nervous, eager to please. He shivered when her teeth grazed at the sensitive skin above his pulse. She kissed him slowly, drawing out the new experience. She enjoyed the sounds he let escape, breathy sighs and hitched inhales. His hands easily found her hips, and they slid to press against the small of her back. Her hands pushed up the edge of his tunic and hesitantly pressed against the skin there. His stomach shuddered, and he laughed. "Your hands are like ice," he said.

"Sorry," she gasped and removed them. He protested and grabbed her hands, pressing them flat to his skin once more. "That did not mean stop," he said, a lopsided grin on his cheeks. She smiled back and slowly explored his skin, watching his face. He met her gaze easily, enjoying the look of wonder in her eyes. He finally reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted it off of his torso completely. She glanced down at her hands against his skin, marveling at the color contrast. Her hands were pale against his tan skin. He glanced down as well and smiled. She looked back up at him and pressed a light kiss to his lips. His smile widened, and he pulled her flush against him. "We don't have to go any farther," he said when she drummed her fingers against his skin. She nodded and glanced behind her at the bed. "I'd… like to stop," she said finally. Aramis nodded and kissed her temple. "I had an inkling that you would," he replied. He took her left hand and guided her over to the bed. He climbed in, and pulled her down on top of him. "Just relax," he sighed when she tensed up. She slowly let herself rest against him and angled her head so she could look up at him.

She wound up kissing him again, her palms flat on either side of his head. His kisses were light, letting her decide where and when she wanted to stop. She let her elbows bend, pressing herself flat against him. He let his hands rest on the backs of her thighs, and she kissed him methodically. He slowly caressed her spine, his fingers trailing over every ridge. She arched her back, pressing into him. "Feel good?" he breathed. She nodded and he repeated the move, feeling her flex into him. He slowly brought his right hand up over her butt and let it join his left, carefully brushing against her back. She chewed her lip and buried her face into his neck. "You are quite sensitive," he commented, watching his hands trail over her spine. She nodded, sucking in deep breaths. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked as she arched into him again.

"Please," she said. He immediately stopped moving, letting her decide what she wanted. He was willing to do whatever she felt comfortable doing. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly. She lifted her face and gave him a hesitant smile. "Tell me what to do," she said quietly. He smiled and shook his head. She peered at him before deciding to run her fingers through his hair. She pushed it back from his face and he smiled at her. "I won't shatter into a million pieces you know," he said as she gently moved her hands. She tugged roughly on a piece and he grimaced. She gave him a cheeky grin, and he laughed. "That hurt," he mumbled.

"That was the intent," she replied. She didn't notice him moving his hands, smoothing them over her ribs and waist. She let her head fall against his shoulder, her fingers still tangled in his hair. He stopped moving his hands and let them fall to his sides. She was asleep almost immediately. He smiled and quickly followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn opened her eyes and groaned immediately closing them again. Her head ached fiercely, and she felt like vomiting. She was startled when she felt a warm hand press into the small of her back. She slowly opened her eyes again, and peered up at Aramis. She was lying on her left side and her right leg was resting on his hips. "Good morning," he said quietly.

"Did...did we?" she stuttered.

"No. Don't worry," he replied. She sighed in relief and let her eyes fall closed once more. "Comfortable?" he asked. She nodded and he laughed quietly. She flexed the toes on her right foot and smiled contentedly. "I am regretting the wine," she muttered.

"You'll feel better later," he replied. She mumbled incoherently, and wrapped her right arm around him as well. His skin was hot against her bare arm and she opened her eyes to peer at him. "Are you alright?" she asked. Her nodded, his arms crossed behind his head. "Never better," he replied. She nodded and let her eyes fall closed once more, ready to fall back asleep.

She wound up straddling him again, her hands pressed against his bare chest and a small smile on her lips. "I care for you, deeply," she began. He nodded. "But I can't. I can't do…. that… just quite yet," she continued.

"I understand," he replied. She chewed her lip and drummed her fingers on his chest. "I am at a loss. Where do we go from here?" she asked, confusion on her face.

"We could either continue on this course or we could forget last night ever happened. You decide," he replied.

"Do you… have a preference?" she asked, attempting casual. He shook his head and stretched beneath her. She watched his muscles contract without shame and he smiled. "I need to think about it for a bit. Can.. .we just let that question be?" she said.

"Of course," he replied. She nodded and slowly leaned down, using her hands to brace herself. She pressed her lips to his, and he immediately responded. She felt herself being rotated, and then Aramis was pressing into her from above. He supported his own weight on his hands, and she reached out her hands to feel the muscles of his arms. They were strong and corded beneath her fingers, and he bent his head to kiss her pulse. She then moved her hands to trail her fingers over his ribs. He laughed and squirmed under her touch. "That tickles," he said into her neck. She smiled and grabbed his face, lifting his head so she could kiss his lips. His tongue explored her mouth easily, and she enjoyed the warmth.

An incessant knock began on the door and Aramis reluctantly stood to answer it. Athos and D'Artagnan stood on the other side, their arms crossed across their chests and a look of disapproval on their faces. "Hello," Aramis said cheerily. Raulyn lifted herself up onto her elbows and looked over at the three men. "Porthos is in the Chatelet," Athos replied. Aramis haved a sigh and turned back to her. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled her boots on. She stood and carefully corrected that state of her clothes before moving to follow the Musketeers out of the inn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leonce and Judas had met the Musketeers at the Chatelet, and now they were latched onto Raulyn. Judas was holding her hand, and Leonce was standing close enough that their fingers brushed. They stood outside of Porthos's cell, listening to him explain himself. "The dead man, did you know him?" Athos said.

"No. I woke up, and he was lying there," Porthos said. "I don't remember how I got there."

"We believe you," Athos replied. Porthos nodded and let his gaze shift over his friends. He settled on Raulyn, and she gave him a hesitant smile. "We'll fix this mistake," D'Artagnan promised.

Porthos was taken before a judge and instructed to describe his evening. He told the judge that he walked out of a tavern and picked up a pumpkin. He then went to the Wren to continue his drinking. He was approached by a drunk woman, and Porthos's explained that it was his birthday. He didn't know for sure, because he had grown up on the streets. The woman pitied him, and he bought her a drink. "I don't recall anything else," Porthos finished.

"You woke up next to a man with a bullet in his head. Care to explain that?" the judge replied. Raulyn glanced at him and frowned. He was looking at Porthos with disdain, and Raulyn knew he would not be fair. She sighed and shuffled her feet. Aramis glanced at her and gave her a small smile. "Porthos is a Musketeer. A man of honor and integrity. He would never lie about a situation like this," Captain Treville said to the Judge. Raulyn glanced at the Captain, before her gaze travelled to the Judge. "Regardless. Your Musketeer was found at the scene of a murder, and I cannot overlook the incriminating evidence. He will be sentenced to death, immediately," the judge replied. Raulyn surged forward, rage blooming in her chest. Aramis caught her around the middle and held her back. She struggled silently, before heaving a sigh and giving up. She looked over at Athos, and saw him holding back D'Artagnan as well.

The Red Guards surged toward POrthos and hauled him outside. "Stop them," Treville ordered. The Musketeers immediately moved after the men, but they didn't make it in time. Several masked men had ambushed the Red Guards, and knocked Porthos unconscious. Rualyn drew her pistol and shot one of the attackers, killing him. The others disappeared down the street, and Raulyn followed Athos to the body. He inspected the man before revealing a tattoo. A sense of understanding settled over the group.

Aramis lead the group down a dingy street, and the distinct sound of banging cups and pots started. Raulyn glanced around nervously and hurried to keep up. "What is that noise?" D'Artagnan muttered.

"It's a warning. We're at the Court of Miracles, the home of misfits," Aramis explained. "Do nothing until they attack." Raulyn sucked in deep calming breaths as her anxiety began to build. The noise was unsettling and she could see figures approaching in the corners of her eyes. She swallowed thickly and glanced over her shoulder. A figure darted out of her line of sight, and she turned back to look at Aramis helplessly. "We need to leave. Porthos is safe here. He knows these people. It's no use getting killed," Aramis finally relented quietly. He turned and walked through their group, reversing the order. Raulyn immediately latched onto the back of his tunic, letting him guide her out. She kept her hand on her pistol, prepared to draw it at as moments notice.

Atho explained Porthos's connection to the Court, and told the others he was going back in for their friend. "Maybe he actually did kill that man," D'Artagnan wondered aloud. Aramis turned on him angrily. "He says he's innocent, so he is," Aramis replied. D'Artagnan relented, nodding his head to appease his friend.

"You three need to go to the Wren, see what you can find," Athos instructed. Raulyn hung back from them, standing quietly beside Judas and Leonce. They were angry with her for not being around for them as often. "I have a duty now. If I get a commission, we don't have to go back. We don't have to live like that anymore," she explained, crouching in front of them. Leonce glared at her darkly. "How is a woman going to receive a commission from the King?" he scoffed. She glared back at him and balled her fist. "I have been a boy for eleven years. I could hardly be a woman now," she snarled back. Leonce surged forward, ready to hit her, but Raulyn caught his arms. She swung him to the ground and pinned him at his shoulders. "Do you forget all i have done for you? You are quite an ungrateful bastard," she said to him, frustration and anger clear in her voice.

"Raulyn, get off of him," Judas cried. She sighed and released the boy, sitting back on the ground. Leonce scrambled up and backed away from her. "I don't need you. I can handle myself. Judas, come on," he muttered and held out his hand to his brother. Judas looked at Raulyn and surged forward to hug her. "I'm sorry," he said and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She hugged the boy and then released him. He turned away from her and latched onto his brother's hand. She hugged her knees up to her chest and fought down the urge to cry. Her heart-felt like it was being torn from her chest. She watched Leonce lead Judas away, and she choked down a sob as Judas turned to get one last look at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rualyn, Aramis, and D'Artagnan arrived at the Wren, and began asking around. They found the woman Porthos had spoken to, and asked her to tell everything she knew about their friend's evening. "Your friend got into an argument with a young man. I don't know who he was," she added at the end. Raulyn glanced around the tavern, and felt eyes on her back. She searched for the source, but they had moved away before she could find them. Aramis and D'Artagnan lead the way out into the alley where they had found Porthos and the dead man. hey searched the area for a moment before regrouping. "There's no blood," D'Artagnan said.

"He was killed and dumped here, then," Aramis decided. "We need to look at him." Raulyn grimaced and silently encouraged herself. She didn't like the morgue. They were always creepy places. She shuffled along behind them and tried not to worry about Leonce and Judas. She had taught Leonce how to work the system. He knew how to play into ladies' favor, and how to convince someone to hire them. He also knew how to haggle prices, and how to defend himself if he had to. She hoped that she wouldn't find them lying on the table at the morgue.

They examined the body, and then asked Poupart, the man in charge, to bring his personal items. Raulyn searched through the things he brought while Aramis and D'Artagnan discussed the body. "This was murder. The killer was about a foot away, the shot pattern shows that. This couldn't have been an accident," Aramis explained. Raulyn uncovered a pocketwatch and a key and held them up. "The watch has a name. Jean De Mauvoisin," Raulyn announced. Aramis walked towards her and took the watch from her hand, brushing their fingers together intentionally. She smiled at him and turned to look at the body. "There is a lot to be learned from dissection," Poupart said nonchalantly. Raulyn grimaced.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go again! There's a bit more kissing in this chapter. I hope you guys are liking this, because I plan to progress into more detail. I won't get completely explicit with it because I'm not sure that's my thing. Regardless, I'm open to suggestions and requests. Thanks for reading! :)**

Chapter 12

The Musketeers left the Morgue and made their way to the Garrison. Raulyn carried the watch and key in her pockets, and she was walking between D'Artagnan and Aramis. She walked with her head up, no longer intimidated by the world around her. Aramis walked close enough that their fingers brushed, and she blushed and looked away. She couldn't get the memory of their drunken night out of her head, even if they didn't have sex. That wa the first moment anyone had shown her any affection, and she found herself starved for it. The memory assaulted her at random and inopportune moments.

The memories were broken up into little bits. The feeling when he caught her lower lip in his mouth, when he grazed his teeth on her neck. The sensation of grinding their hips together. Raulyn sucked in a deep breath and carefully sent those thoughts away, forcing herself to focus on the task. Aramis caught her pinky finger in his own and she looked over at him. He smirked at her, and she knew that he knew what she had thought of. She gave him a tight-lipped smile and shifted her gaze back to the front.

When they arrived at the Garrison, Raulyn handed the pocket watch and key to Aramis. "I have to speak to Sabine," she explained and retreated from them. She walked up the wooden stairs and toward the first of Sabine's usual locations. It was the washroom. Raulyn peered inside and sighed, Sabine wasn't there. She moved on to the next one, and had no luck as well. It took her several minutes to find her friend. Sabine was in the kitchen, scrubbing the floor. Raulyn avoided the clean spots as she approached, and stood to wait for her friend to finish her current task.

"I have news," Raulyn muttered. Sabine replaced the mop in the bucket and turned to face her friend. "Where were you last night? You five disappeared, and I was worried sick," Sabine replied with a motherly tone.

"It was Porthos's birthday," Raulyn replied and shrugged.

"So, you went to drown yourselves in wine?" she inferred.

"Yes, and then we kind of lost each other. Porthos disappeared, and we all slowly went our separate ways," Raulyn continued.

"Why didn't you come home?"

"Aramis was helping me back, but it was… a long walk," Raulyn said sheepishly, rocking on her heels.

"So, you rented a room with Aramis?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Raulyn rubbed the back of her neck and shifted her gaze to the floor. Sabine sighed and stepped closer. "Did...you give yourself to him?" she asked while placing her hand under Raulyn's chin, forcing her to meet her gaze. "No!" Raulyn shouted. "I wasn't that drunk. We… kissed… and then went to sleep."

"Why have you come to me like a beaten dog?" Sabine said, her face slowly smiling.

"I was worried you wouldn't be happy with me,"

"I know Aramis respects you too much to hurt you. He saved you after all," Sabine said and moved her hand to cup Raulyn's cheek. Raulyn gave her a hesitant smile, her inner panic slowly receding. "Do you fancy him?" she asked, letting her hand fall to her side.

"Yes, but I'm not sure we're going to go farther with that," Raulyn replied carefully. Sabine nodded and turned to continue her work. Raulyn spent her spare time with Sabine, watching her work. She had tried several times to help, but Sabine had adamantly refused. "Your job is to help the Musketeers protect Paris. Mine is to keep your home clean," she explained. Raulyn had taken the hint after that. Sabine scrubbed the floor and Raulyn stood out of her way. "Leonce has decided he's his own man. He took Judas," Raulyn blurted out.

"They're gone?" Sabine gasped.

"Yes. I'm going to try to not worry about them. Leonce can take care of himself. I taught him everything he needs to know," Raulyn muttered. Sabine nodded and shifted her gaze back to hurt. Raulyn was hurting on the inside, but she refused to let the pain consume her. She looked up when she heard the distinct click of boots on stone, and spotted Aramis approaching. He had a grin on his face, and Raulyn found herself appreciating the way it made his face look. "Hello, Sabine," he said, flashing a charming smile to her.

"Oh, hello, Monsieur," she said brightly, standing up straighter. Aramis approached Raulyn steadily, and finally paused before her. "Athos has returned with news of our friend," he said. "He said that he was ambushed by a group of thieves and Charon, Porthos's old friend, said he was safe. Treville wants us to go speak to Emile de Mauvoisin, the dead man's father. He is still very close to the King, and he may have some answers for us." Raulyn nodded and Aramis held his arm out for her to take. She hesitantly slipped her hand into the crook of his arm, grasping his bicep. He led her away from Sabine, flashing her another charming smile. They walked down the hall, and the only sound was the echo of their boots. Raulyn had lighter steps, years of attempting to be silent on the street training her feet to step lightly. Aramis walked confidently, his chin up and his gaze straight ahead. Raulyn looked up at him every once in a while. He met her gaze and gave her a bright smile. "Before we go, I have some business to attend to. Care to accompany me?" he asked, pulling them to a halt in the middle of the intersection in the halls.

"Of course," Raulyn said, a small smile on her face. He nodded and turned to the left, leading her down another hallway. Raulyn had hardly been this direction, and she took the chance to study the hall. It was plain with doors at regular intervals, and there was a draft. Aramis pulled her to a stop in front of a door, and released her so he could open it. He ushered her inside and closed the door behind himself. The room was empty, and there was a sheet hastily thrown over a cabinet. Raulyn studied the room carefully as confusion swept in.

Aramis grabbed her and spun her around into his chest. "Aramis.. what?" she gasped before he silenced her with his lips. He encouraged her to respond, cradling her skull with his hands. She stood still, confused for a moment, before finally responding. She moved her hands to his waist, backing him up to the door. She pressed into him, leaching on his warmth. The room was cold, and caused her to shiver. Aramis caressed her cheeks with his fingers before moving them to her shoulders. They broke apart to breathe, and then clashed back together.

Kissing Aramis was like playing with fire, dangerous but so warm. She moved her fingers to his hair, clutching at the strands. She then moved to trace his jaw and down the sides of his neck. She finished at his shoulders, leaning up on her toes so they could be an equal height. He smiled against her lips and she broke away to look at him. "What about that business you had?" she asked tentatively.

"...I'm working on it," he replied before leaning back to her. They kissed several more times, their lips meeting for shorter and shorter amounts. They broke away, and Raulyn leaned her head on his shoulder while letting her heels fall to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. "I apologize. It was sudden, and quite rude of me. But, I… needed to do that," Aramis said and held her gently at the waist. She leaned back and smiled. "It was welcomed," she replied. He laughed and nodded. "Athos and D'Artagnan are waiting for us. We should go," Raulyn said and pulled out of his grasp. She gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand, pulling him so she could open the door. She led the way out into the hall, her fingers still locked between Aramis's. They began their journey back to their friends.

Emile de Mauvoisin was a very oblivious to his son's true character. He had insisted he was a man of honor, and would never be caught drinking at the Wren. He also maintained that his son had no enemies. "I haven't seen him since he took a room at the Rue Calvert," Emile finished. Athos glanced at Aramis and they shared a subtle nod. They would have to break into that room.

Jean de Mauvision's room was utterly destroyed. Burned paper and wrecked furniture were strewn about. Raulyn glanced around and let out a small shriek when a masked man shot at Aramis. The man missed and Armis shot at him as well from one knee. The attacker jumped out of the window before any of the other Musketeers could react. It took several minutes for everyone to calm down after that incident, but they were soon searching through the wreckage. Athos found a page from a Protestant hymnal, but it was known the de Mauvoisins were Catholic. Raulyn found a title page for a book by Pastor Ferrand. Pastor Ferrand was a known Huguenot preacher. D'Artagnan held up an order form for 6,000 pounds of gunpowder purchased from a mill on the outskirts of Paris three weeks ago. "This doesn't make any sense," Rualyn muttered as she stared at the sheets of paper.

"Huguenots and Catholics do not coexist," Athos agreed. "Jean de Mauvoisin must have been trying to blow up Pastor Ferrand's church." The other three nodded in agreement. Raulyn glanced around the room once more, but came up empty. "Aramis and D'Artagnan, I suggest you go to Ferrand's church. Raulyn and I will inform Emile de Mauvoisin of his son's… misfortune," Athos said. Aramis glanced at Raulyn before turning to leave with D'Artagnan. He passed by her and gently brushed his fingertips on her hand without catching the attention of the others. Raulyn smiled and watched them leave before turning back to Athos. He was watching her askance, and Raulyn hesitantly smiled at him. He nodded his head and turned to lead the way out of the room while placing his hat upon his head. Raulyn trailed after him quietly, straightening her tunic.

"Your sun was trying to blow up Pastor Ferrand's church," Athos said bluntly to Emile de Mauvoisin. Raulyn stood beside Athos, silently watching the exchange and rocking on her heels. "The Huguenot?" Emile scoffed. Athos held up the paper for the 6,000 pounds of gunpowder, and Emile took it and carefully peered at it. "I had hopes for my son. He was going to bring us to greatness. I had begged him to leave that church, but he didn't listen," Emile said sadly.

"Jean may have left the other plotters, forcing them to kill him. If that's any consolation," Raulyn said quietly.

"I forgive him. Whatever it is he has done, I forgive him," Emile admitted. Raulyn smiled and nodded. Athos patted the man's shoulder and then gestured for Raulyn to start leaving. "We must be meeting up with our friends. Again, I am sorry for your loss," Athos said and made to follow Raulyn. Emile bid them goodbye, and the pair stepped out of his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn, D'Artagnan, and the Musketeers used the key off of Jean's body to enter the cellar of the Huguenot church. The found a printing press, and Raulyn was immediately enthralled with it. She took several moments to gawk at it. She had never seen such machinery. She couldn't even afford a sheet of paper. The Musketeers searched the caskets scattered about and found some filled with gunpowder. Pastor Ferrand came crashing in, his sword drawn. Raulyn looked up in surprise, and he sheathed his weapon when he saw it was the Musketeers.

"There's gunpowder in these," Aramis said and showed him, pouring some out on a table.

"I had no idea that was there," Ferrand said.

"Someone intended to blow up your church," Athos explained. "Jean de Mauvoisin."

"Jean wasn't an assassin. He wouldn't do that," Ferrand insisted. Athos stepped forward and showed him the bill for the gunpowder. Ferrand took it and studied it for a moment. "That is Jean's name, but not his handwriting," Ferrand stated. "That is his father's. Emile de Mauvoisin."

The Musketeers returned to the de Mauvoisin home and forced the servants to show them his documents. Raulyn scanned several and then triumphantly held up an incriminating one. Aramis took it and read it, and then flashed a wide grin at her. He showed the document to Athos and D'Artagnan, and then summoned Captain Treville.

When he arrived, the Musketeers showed him all the papers they had found. It was discovered that Emile had bought hundreds of houses inside the Court of Miracles. "Why would he do that?" Raulyn wondered aloud and she read over Aramis's shoulder.

"The land will be worth a lot more when the Court is destroyed," Emile said as he entered the room. The group looked up at him, and Athos immediately approached. He showed him the gunpowder bill, and Emile confirmed it was his signature. "Buying gunpowder without a license is… sedition. This is for greed, not religion," Treville stated.

"Who is helping you?" Aramis demanded.

"The plan is to be carried out at midday," Emile admitted. Athos and Aramis glanced at each other before charging out of the room. Raulyn gave chase, with D'Artagnan not far behind. Raulyn ran after Aramis and Athos, and was soon running beside them. She looked over her shoulder and saw D'Artagnan close behind. They ran through the streets of Paris, heading for the Court. Raulyn grabbed onto Aramis's hand out of habit, struggling to keep up with them. They had longer legs and her belt of weapons was weighing her down. Her sword clattered at her side, and she held it with her free hand while she held Aramis in a vice grip.

They arrived at the Court just as gunshots started to sound. Raulyn sucked in several deep lungfuls of air and released Aramis to clutch her chest. They charged into the Court and immediately opened fire on Emile's men. Raulyn tackled the man on the ladder after Aramis shot him in the leg. "Where is Porthos?" she demanded, pinning him down with his arm twisted behind his back.

"I don't know!" he shouted. Raulyn grunted in frustration and released him, launching off of his back with her pistol gripped in her hand. She followed D'Artagnan and sweat dripped down her face. Her heart raced. She was worried about Porthos, and worried she'd find Leonce or Judas here. The found a pretty woman on the ground, clutching a bullet wound. Raulyn immediately crouched and attempted to help her. "I'll be fine," she insisted and tried to push Raulyn's hands away.

"At least take this," Raulyn said and lifted her tunic so she could hastily cut a length of her bindings on her chest. The woman stared at her and then studied the scars flecked all over her torso. They were white and barely visible. Raulyn let her tunic fall and handed her the cloth. "Press as hard as you can," Raulyn ordered and then moved to find Porthos. "Wait, What's your name?"

"Flea," she said.

"I'm Raulyn. I'll see you around," Raulyn replied and flashed a smile before gripping her pistol and moving after D'Artagnan and Aramis. She found the Musketeers in the main chamber, and Porthos was clutching another man with a gaping wound in his chest. Raulyn hurried forward and stopped to watch Porthos grieve. "I'm getting out," the man whispered to Porthos. Raulyn assumed he was Charon, Porthos's friend. Raulyn frowned when he passed, and watched her friend stare helplessly at the man in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn was standing beside Aramis's horse, petting his neck as she waited for Porthos to come along. She wiped at the sweat on her face and cracked her knuckles. Aramis sat on his horse and watched her shuffled her toes and scratch her arms. "He'll come," Aramis said. Raulyn nodded and looked up at him, squinting in the sunlight. He gave her a brief grin, and then shifted his gaze as Porthos approached. "Be honest, did any of you think I killed the boy?" he said as he stopped before them. They all looked at him with smiles. "Never even crossed my mind," D'Artagnan replied.

"Did you ever think we'd abandon you?" Aramis said.

"Never," Porthos replied and shook his head with a quirk to his lips. Raulyn grinned at him and he smiled back at them. They all began their journey back to the Garrison, with Raulyn and Porthos walking ahead. She walked close to him and questioned him about Flea. "Do you love her?" she asked quietly. Porthos looked down at her and smiled. "Of course. Ever since I was young. But, we weren't meant to be. She lives in the Court and I'm a Musketeer," he replied.

"She was gorgeous," Raulyn sighed and swung her arms. Porthos nodded and nudged her with his elbow. "Care for a round when we get back?" he asked.

"I'm always ready," Raulyn replied with a smirk. He laughed and threw his arm around her shoulder. "Did you consider leaving us? Even just once?" Raulyn asked and looked down at the ground.

"Never. I'm a Musketeer for life. I love her, but I can't abandon what I have here," he replied. Raulyn nodded and glanced up at him. He looked comfortable, his arm tossed around her shoulder casually. She felt happy, almost giddy. "Were you worried?" he asked.

"Only because I wouldn't have my sparring partner anymore," Raulyn replied hastily. He laughed again and nodded. They continued on in silence and Raulyn glanced at the street around them. No one even looked at them as they passed. The public had grown used to Raulyn's face among the Musketeers, and they didn't bat an eye when they showed friendly affection to each other.

Porthos and Raulyn were soon facing off in the sparring ring. They had forgotten their swords and were using their fists and feet to tackle each other to the ground. Raulyn pinned him once more, throwing her weight across his back. He easily threw her off, and grabbed her wrists. He twisted them painfully behind her back and shoved her into the sand. "Ow!" she shouted. "I yield." He released her and she sat up, rubbing her wrists. He sat beside her and carefully inspected her wrists. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"It's all right," Raulyn replied. "They're not broken." She chuckled nervously and took her hands back. She rubbed her face with her arm and glanced up at the sky. The sun wa setting, casting the sunset orange she loved. She smiled at the color and then shifted her gaze back to Porthos. He was glancing around at the crowd that was slowly dispersing. Aramis had come into the ring, and was making his way over to Raulyn. He crouched beside her and took her wrists. "They're not broken," she muttered and tried to pull them away. Aramis sighed and released her after she had started tugging with much of her strength. She stood and brushed the sand off of her trousers before turning to them. "I'll see you both tomorrow," she said and slowly began to back away. She gave them a small wave and then turned to make a faster retreat.

She was completely uncomfortable, and worried over what Aramis might say to his friends. She didn't want them to get any ideas about her. She paced in her room and clutched at her hair. She had removed her boots and walked along barefoot, worrying a trail. A knock at her door brought her back to Earth. "Come in," she called. Aramis opened her door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. He leaned on the door and watched her pace. "You are upset," he noted.

"Have you told anyone about us?" Raulyn demanded, turning to face him.

"No," he replied and stepped towards her. "I wouldn't do that." Raulyn frowned and backed away. He sighed and halted in his tracks, taking her subtle hints. "I promise. I won't say a word," he said and held up his hands. Raulyn nodded and approached him, pulling him into her. She initiated the kiss, learning quickly with his guidance. She nibbled on his lower lip, and he grabbed her waist, pulling her against him. Her eyes closed and they began their dance.

She wound up pinned against the wall beside her door, her hands tangled in his hair. He kissed along her jaw and down the column of her throat. He paused over her pulse and grazed it with his teeth gently. "Oh," she gasped and pulled his hair a bit. He laughed and continued on his path. She carefully cupped his cheeks and pulled his lips back to hers. "We can't," she said and broke away, shifting her gaze to the floor in front of her door.

"I know. Just relax," he said and kissed her cheek. She smiled and released him, the blissful haze clearing. He understood what she wanted and kissed her forehead. "You should sleep," he said quietly. She nodded and moved out of his grasp to climb under her covers. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, his head hanging and his shoulders hunched. She laid on her back, watching him quietly. "I was worried about you in the sparring ring. Porthos is not gentle," he muttered. Raulyn laughed openly at that. "I've hurt him plenty of times. I'm not a precious glass dish. I can handle it," she said between fits of giggles. Aramis laughed quietly and turned to look at her. "I suppose you're right. I cannot help but worry," he replied. Raulyn nodded, accepting that. "Don't let it show," Raulyn suggested. He smiled and leaned to press another kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning, then," he said and stood.

"Good night," Raulyn said quietly. He stepped out of her room and silently closed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**As a special treat for Halloween, I'll be posting two chapters today! So, here we are again! I hope you guys like these new chapter. It makes me happy to know that so many of you guys are stopping by to give this a read. I plan on it being no more than like 25 chapters, but that's not concrete. On a happy note, I think we're confirmed for a third season of the show, but don't hold me accountable for that. **

**Disclaimer: The Musketeers TV Show is owned by the BBC and I claim no ownership or royalties over it. **

Chapter 13

Raulyn, Porthos, Athos, and Captain Treville were astride their horses, on guard for the King. He insisted on hunting, and the Musketeers were obliged to be his protectors. Raulyn guided her horse around a fallen tree, and swatted at the bugs. The king rode ahead with his retinue, scouting for any wild game. Porthos rode on Raulyn's left, and he looked miserably bored.

They had to ride in silence, urging their horses with their heels and reins. Her horse was agitated, constantly flicking his ears at the flies. Raulyn wiped her face with her gloved hand, and sighed quietly. She turned to look at Porthos and met his gaze. They shared a smile, and Raulyn braced herself for the jump her horse was going to make. Her thighs were aching and her pubic bone felt shattered. She kept her gaze on Athos's back, and tried not to think about the pain.

The sun was agonizingly hot through the patches in the branches, and they paused for the King to sweep his gaze over the forest ahead. Raulyn had the misfortune of stopping in the direct sunshine, and she sucked in deep breaths as her core temperature began to rise. She didn't dare speak out, but she looked to Porthos desperately. He grimaced at her and moved his horse over several feet, allowing her to move closer to him. They were on a slight incline, and her horse lurched out of the sun desperately.

The sudden movement sent Raulyn sliding out of her saddle. She scrambled desperately for the pommel, and was saved by a strong arm on her back. She turned and looked up into Porthos's face. He was silently laughing, and gave her a shove so she could right herself in the saddle. She smiled at him nervously and rubbed her cheeks, fighting the blush. Captain Treville rode behind them, and she dared not look back and meet his gaze. The King and his retinue started forward again, and Raulyn sighed inwardly.

They rode for several more hours and Raulyn's groin and thighs had started an agonizing burn. She grimaced as the horses maneuvered around a steep switchback, and she wanted to quit. Several of the King's retinue had taken one of the Red Guard to guide them back to the tent. Porthos sighed behind her, and she shifted in her saddle to look at him. He smiled at her, and she grimaced back. She turned back around, growing tired of the silence. It was deafening, and she wished she could be relieved of duty.

Athos shifted in his saddle ahead of Raulyn and alerted the party of an approaching group. "Protect the king!" Treville shouted. They were on flat ground and the Musketeers wove their horses between the trees to form a protective ring around the King and his procession. Raulyn rested her hand on her pistol, ready to fight. " I demand to see the king," a woman's voice shouted over the clatter of horses and men. Raulyn spotted her and studied the veil over her face. The King dismounted and walked forward, gesturing for us to stand down. "You tried to steal my throne," he said angrily. She lifted her veil, and Raulyn recognized her as Marie de Medici, his mother. "You are exiled, and therefor must be decapitated. I warned you, mother. You were to never return," he said.

"My king, allow the Cardinal and the Captain to handle this situation. You have more important business to attend to," the Queen suggested.

"Please listen to me," Marie cried. They began to ride back to the tent, with the Musketeers between Marie de Medici and her son. Raulyn rode with her back straight, no longer hunched over in her saddle. She kept her hand on her pistol, ready for anything. They arrived at the tent and the King and his entourage immediately dismounted and headed inside. "Someone is trying to kill me," Marie cried desperately. Her cries were ignored, and Raulyn sat astride her horse, unsure of what to do. She watched Porthos dismount and he walked around to aid her out of the saddle. "Oh, I cannot...feel my legs," she whined. She heaved her leg over so she was sitting side-saddle and stared at the ground helplessly. Porthos laughed and reached up to grasp her around the waist. He easily lifted her, and she braced her hands on his shoulders. He placed her on the ground, and she released him, turning to hold onto her horse instead.

She was surprised her legs held her, and she wanted to lie on the ground and nerve move again. Porthos stood beside her, but soon moved to Athos's side when Vincent, the man who accompanied Marie, insulted the Musketeers for their lack of chivalry. Marie intervened and they all sheathed their swords. Raulyn sighed heavily and forced herself to walk to her friend's side. Each step was agony, forcing the slow burning in her thighs to flare up with each movement. Cardinal Richelieu emerged from the tent to announce that the King could not see Marie because he was busy. "We don't have enough men to withstand a second attack!" Vincent shouted.

"The King's decision is final," Richlieu stated flatly and then turned back into the tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride back to Paris was quite dramatic. The Musketeers and members of Vincent's party rode on the outside of the King's entourage. Captain Treville had led the procession, and they were ambushed. Against the musketeer's order, one of Vincent's men killed one of the assailants. The king dramatically checked on his mother, ensuring her health at the instruction of his wife. Marie then began to beg her son for forgiveness, and he ran away like a child.

The rest of the procession continued on to the palace while Raulyn, Porthos, and Athos remained to inspect the location of the ambush. Porthos easily lifted Raulyn to the ground once more, and she forced herself to walk normally. She hoped this would help ease some of the pain she felt. She was horribly wrong. While Porthos and Athos inspected the site, Raulyn sat on the ground beside the horses. She carefully massaged the muscles of her thigh, concentrating.

They then returned to the Palace to alert Treville of their findings. "The ambush was a set up," Athos stated. "There weren't any signs that their guns actually fired."

"Vincent was at least a small part of the one responsible then. He killed that man to keep him quiet about the ordeal," Captain Treville concluded. "You must pay close attention to him as well as the King's mother." They nodded and turned to leave. Once they left the palace, Raulyn let her shoulders slump and a grimace settle on her face. "How… do you both not feel like your legs have removed themselves from your body?" she sighed.

"We've ridden a lot longer than you. We grew used to it," Porthos replied while Athos laughed quietly on her left. The walk back to the Garrison was agonizingly slow, and Porthos offered many times to carry her. She had refused, and insisted that she needed to do it. "Aramis and D'Artagnan have probably returned from their mission. We can share our stories," Athos said. Raulyn smiled. She had always liked hearing the men talk about their missions. The excitement was captivating. With this goal in her mind, she forced herself to make it to the Garrison.

Aramis and D'Artagnan weren't at the Garrison, but Adrien was waiting for her. "Aramis wishes for you to meet him at Constance Bonacieux home. He needs your help with Agnes Bernard," Adrien announced. Raulyn groaned loudly, and wanted desperately to collapse on the ground. "Thank you, Adrien," she said and turned to walk back out of the Garrison. She waved heartlessly to Athos and Porthos, and turned in the direction of Constance's house.

When she arrived, she immediately stepped inside without bothering to knock. She found them in the drawing-room, and Aramis immediately came to her. "Are you alright?" he asked, touching her cheek.

"I'm fine," she muttered. Constance stepped forward and gently pushed Aramis out-of-the-way so she could hug Raulyn. "We have a plan, and we need you," Constance said. Raulyn glanced at her and then everyone else in the room before releasing a sigh. "Okay," she said.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Raulyn shouted as Constance began tightening the strings on the corset. "This is torture." Constance laughed and tugged on the strings. Raulyn picked at the skirt of the dress uncomfortably, and Agnes batted her hands away. She was working on Raulyn's hair, brushing it and styling it into something more womanly. Raulyn suffered through the tending she was receiving, and tried to breath in the corset. "Don't hold your breath," Constance ordered.

"This is awful. How do you do it?" Raulyn gasped.

"Many years of practice," she replied. "Now, I need to apply your makeup. Hold still." Raulyn sighed and let her spread the powder and creams on the skin of her face and neck. It took several minutes, and Raulyn groaned. "You look beautiful," Constance sighed and clasped her hands.

"It's truly a remarkable difference," Agnes added. Raulyn turned to face the mirror and studied the girl staring back at her. Her hair was gather back with a green ribbon and her curls hung around her shoulders. She studied the dress, and found she liked the green pattern. "Oh," she gasped and glanced down at her chest. She actually had breasts. She blushed and looked away, chewing on her lip. "I feel exposed," she muttered.

"You look fine. It's traditional," Constance sighed and looped her arm through Raulyn's. "You have a mission and a duty to that baby. Do well to remember that." Constance tugged on Raulyn, and she began to walk. In the several hours of persuasion and dressing, Raulyn's legs had stopped aching. She walked hesitantly, unsure of what to do with her hands and the skirt. "Back straight, chin up," Constance ordered. Raulyn hurried to correct herself, and found she could breath easier this way. They walked into the drawing-room, and Raulyn looked up at the ceiling and ignored Aramis and D'Artagnan gawking. "You actually did it," Aramis muttered.

"Just… don't speak of it. Pretend I've worn dresses every day for my entire life. It'll be easier on everyone," Raulyn said and met his gaze. He laughed and nodded. "Of course. Anything for you, Mademoiselle," he said. Raulyn groaned at the term, and D'Artagnan laughed quietly. "Can we just get on with it?" Raulyn sighed. Aramis nodded and stepped forward, holding his arm out to her. She took it and allowed him to guide her out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn gained confidence in her walk as Aramis guided her through the streets toward the safe house. She found that she enjoyed the feeling of the skirt swishing around her legs and the breeze playing with her hair. Aramis kept his gaze ahead, but he would occasionally shift his attention to her. "You… look remarkable," he whispered. She laughed quietly and sighed. "Never again," she muttered back. Aramis laughed openly at that and patted her hand. "What if I persuaded you?" he suggested, quirking his eyebrow.

"I'd still say no. Corsets are awful," she muttered. Aramis smiled and shifted his gaze around the street. They made another turn and he gesture with is head at the house she would be entering. They stopped at an ally, and Agnes handed her a blanket. "Tell Henry I love him," she asked.

"Oh course," Raulyn replied and gave her a reassuring smile. Aramis took her hand and pulled her around the corner, pressing his mouth to hers. They kissed briefly, and she pushed his chest. "I need to concentrate," she sighed.

"Please, be careful. Remember the signal. Don't forget about the knife," he muttered, leaning to kiss her three more times. She giggled and pushed him away, making her way to the door of the safe house. She knocked confidently, and the viewing door opened. "I'm here in place of the other nurse. She has taken ill, and asked me to come to aid you with your little bundle of joy," Raulyn said confidently. The man opened the door and aimed a gun at her, gesturing her inside. She walked confidently, and immediately began calculating the details of the room. He guided her to a set of stairs and slapped her butt and attempted to push her against the wall. "Oh, I have work to do, Monsieur. Maybe another time?" she suggested, attempting to keep him at bay.

"Anytime," he replied and gestured up the stairs. Raulyn stepped up, and memorized the layout of the room. She counted the men, nine in total, and walked confidently to the room where Henry was located. There was another nurse inside and she looked up when Raulyn entered. "He's been fed and changed. Shouldn't be much of a fuss," she said and stepped out of the room.

"Thank you," Raulyn said and closed the door behind her. Raulyn moved to the window and signaled to Aramis and D'Artagnan, telling them how many men were inside as well. She then went to pick up Henry, for he had started to cry. "Oh, you are a gorgeous little boy. Your mommy loves you so very much. And she will be with you soon," she whispered and cradled him to her chest.

She glanced up when the door opened, and tried to contain her panic when Marie de Medici and Vincent walked in. "May I see the baby?" she asked immediately, holding her arms out expectantly. Raulyn wryly stepped forward and placed him in her arms carefully. She took him and stood in the center of the room, speaking to him quietly. Raulyn looked on silently, hoping Marie didn't recognize her from the hunt this morning. "We will do great things together, my dear boy," Marie whispered. Raulyn watched them silently, hoping he didn't start fussing. Her hopes were in vain. Several minutes later, Henry began crying and Marie immediately handed him back. "Feed him," she stated bluntly. Raulyn took him and began rocking and bouncing him carefully, attempting to stall. "He's a beautiful baby. Are you his grandmother?" she said, looking up to meet Marie's gaze with a smile.

"Yes, but that is none of your concern," Marie replied and made to leave. When the door closed, Raulyn sighed in relief. Henry continued to screech, and Raulyn desperately tried to comfort him. She considered letting him suck at her breast, but it would do him no good. She carefully pulled out her knife, ready to cut the strings of her corset. Aramis charged into the room, and Rualyn sighed in relief. She sheathed her knife and Aramis took Henry from her arms. "He likes when you sing," Raulyn muttered as Henry continued to cry. She carefully retied the laces she had undone on the sides of her corset and Aramis rocked Henry carefully. He began to sing, and Henry immediately fell quiet. "See?" Raulyn said. Aramis smiled and continued to sing and rock Henry.

The door busted open, and Raulyn grabbed Aramis's sword out of his scabbard, brandishing it at Michel. "Give me the baby," he demanded.

"No," Raulyn replied and dispatched him easily. She grabbed Aramis's arm and pulled him through the door behind her. They easily moved through the empty house, and found Constance and D'Artagnan at the bottom of the stairs. "It's lovely when a plan works," D'Artagnan commented. Constance punched him in the gut, and Raulyn smiled, continuing her path out of the house.

Raulyn walked directly into a human wall, and stepped back several steps. "Gosh, I am sorry, Monsieur," she said to Porthos. He grinned at her and waved it off. "D'Artagnan told me Constance had gotten you into a dress," he muttered and smirked at her. Raulyn sighed and pinched the fabric, grimacing at it. "I'm not sure I like it," she replied. Porthos held his arm out to her, and she took it immediately. They walked at the back of the group of people, heading to Constance's home. Raulyn held the edge of her dress and struggled to walk in the awful contraption. It was harder over the uneven cobblestone and dirt, and Raulyn clutched Porthos's arm to save herself from falling. She looked up at Porthos and saw him studying her. "If you don't mind me saying, I think you look beautiful," he said when she met his gaze. She blushed and looked away, smiling stupidly. "Thank you," she replied, looking back up at him. He nodded and looked ahead once more. They had fallen behind, and Raulyn could see Agnes and Constance cooing over Henry. She smiled, remembering when Judas was young, barely two years old. "What are you smiling about?" Porthos asked.

"Henry reminded me of Judas when he was young," Raulyn replied sadly, her smile slipping. Porthos nodded and they continued on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn stood with her sword gripped in her hand, watching the river. They were guarding Agnes and Henry from Vincent and his men that were already across the river. "You need to cross the bridge alone. I will bring Henry to you. You have to trust us," Aramis instructed Agnes. She fretted over her baby, and then passed him over. They all gave her a reassuring smile, and she straightened her back, walking across the bridge confidently. Aramis tapped Raulyn on the shoulder. "Could you take him? I have a plan. Keep him quiet?" he pleaded. Raulyn nodded and smiled. She took the boy from his arms and held him close to her chest, swaying him.

With her sword sheathed, she was able to bounce and sing to him quietly. He stared up at her with confusion, and she continued to attempt to entertain him. Raulyn looked up and saw Vincent's men searching the camp along the river, and she carefully angled herself to hide the baby from prying eyes. Porthos stood behind her, blocking them both from view completely. "These casks hold brandy," Athos muttered. Raulyn glanced up and immediately figured out their plan.

Aramis was atop a horse, cradling a bundle to his chest. Porthos, Athos, and D'Artagnan guarded Raulyn. They threw the casks into the fire, causing a massive explosion. Aramis urged his horse across the bridge, but was blocked by more of Vincent's men. Aramis struggled to control his horse as it bucked and panic. The bundle tumbled out of his arms, and Aramis jumped off of his horse after it. It landed in the water, and Agnes screamed. Aramis caught her about the middle before she went jumping into the water.

Vincent took his men elsewhere in failure, and Raulyn smiled. She was sitting atop her horse, holding a small body to her chest. He was asleep, his face pressed against her bosom. Henry's pink lips hung open, and his hand rested against her neck. Porthos rode beside her, guiding her horse so she could cradle Henry. "I feel awful," she muttered.

"She must not know until it's the right time. We need to keep them safe," he replied. Raulyn nodded and looked down at Henry once more. "He's a handsome baby," she sighed.

"You do well with children," he replied. Raulyn looked up at him and smiled. "I guess I do," she replied. He eased their horses around a wide bend in the rode, and Raulyn yawned. The day was exhausting. She had savagely bruised her groin on the hunting expedition, and then defended the boy cradled to her chest with her life. She knew she would have died for him if it came to that. He was worth it.

Porthos grabbed her reins as they entered the gates of Paris, and Raulyn shifted her cloak to hide Henry from view. They took back streets and alleys to Constance's home. She offered to allow them to stay the evening, and they had accepted.

Porthos lifted she and Henry from the saddle easily, and she carried Henry inside. He opened the door for her, and closed it behind her. Raulyn walked to the drawing-room and immediately took up a chair by the fire. "Do you want me to take him?" Porthos offered. It was late in the evening, when the moon was at its peak. "Maybe in a bit," she replied. She crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair. Henry's head lolled a bit, and she smiled.

Raulyn wound up falling asleep, her head leaning on her free hand. Porthos watched her for a few minutes before standing and grabbing a blanket. He spread it over the both of them, and then settled in his chair once more to wait for the morning sun.

**Thanks to tyene for reviewing yet again. It's nice to know you guys are out there :) **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Raulyn rode beside Porthos, Athos, Constance, and D'Artagnan. Constance was holding Henry, and Raulyn was thankful. She wanted to be able to let her horse loose on the way back, regardless of her bruises. They spotted Aramis and Agnes far ahead, and Raulyn grinned. They looked up at the approaching party, and Constance produced Henry. Agnes was teary eyed as she watched Aramis approach Constance and take the baby. Constance was almost reluctant to let him go, but she handed him over without a word. Agnes took her son and thank Aramis for keeping his promise. Raulyn watched them speak for a few minutes "Take your son and raise him in a happy home. Far away from France. Can you do that?" Aramis said as he handed Henry to her.

"Yes," she said and kissed her son on the cheek. "I would ask you to come with us, but I know you have family here." She looked over at us, and Raulyn smiled. She kissed Aramis and then turned to walk away with her son cradled in her arms. Aramis watched her go for a few minutes, and then turned to mount his horse. Raulyn carefully maneuvered her horse around, and urged him forward.

"I propose a wager, dear Porthos," Raulyn said when they were well away from the others. They rode ahead, cresting a hill, and Paris could be seen in the distance. "And what is this wager?" he replied.

"I bet I can beat you back to that crooked tree on the next hill. If I do, then you have to walk about Paris in your undergarments for two days.

"If I win, you must wear a dress every day for a month. The only exception is missions because dresses are impractical," Porthos replied. They stopped side-by-side and readied herself for the race. Raulyn counted down from five carefully and slowly. When she hit one, she urged her horse forward. He snickered at the sudden command, and responded in a panic. He thundered over the grass, almost running out from beneath her. She rose up on her feet, letting him move beneath her. She steered him down a slight hill, and then they rocketed up another. Porthos was gaining on her, urging his horse forward with shouts and urges. She let a panicked laugh loose and turned back around. She could hear him coming closer and closer, and she soon saw him rocket past. "Come on, boy!" she shouted, urging her horse faster. She felt him shift below her, and he was soon moving his legs faster and faster. They both tore over the grass, rapidly approaching the crooked tree. Raulyn kept her eyes fixed on Porthos's back. She tried not to think of the perfect slope of his shoulders or of the ease he had with controlling his horse. Raulyn urged her horse faster, and she was soon gaining back a lead. She shouted with joy when he launched past Porthos, approaching the tree before him.

They thundered past the crooked tree, and carefully pulled their horses to a stop. Raulyn was laughing so hard she had tears on her cheeks. She had actually won against Porthos. It was the most fun she had had in a long time. She slid from her horse and sat in the grass, trying to catch her breath. Porthos sat beside her, pulling in deep breaths as well. Their horses stood beside them, blocking out most of the sun. Raulyn leaned back on her hands, looking up at the sky. She was glad to be out of the city and breathing fresh air. Paris felt very confining sometimes, like she couldn't get away from it all.

Porthos caught his breath faster than Raulyn, and he was soon glaring at her. "Must I walk around in my undergarments?" he muttered.

"That was the bet. And, I did win," she replied and shrugged.

"That is hardly proper," he replied gruffly.

"Well, a wager is a wager. I won, and you must do it," she replied. "It's the honorable thing to do." She smirked at him and he sighed deeply. They glanced up as the rest of their group passed them and threw curious glances their way. Raulyn grinned at them and Porthos scowled. "Do not pout, dear Porthos. It's unbecoming," Raulyn teased. She laughed at his angry expression, and slowly stood. She held her hand out to him, and he reluctantly took it. She helped to him to his feet, and they slowly mounted their horses.

Their horses walked at a leisurely pace, and Raulyn found herself enjoying the scenery. Porthos was silent beside her, his forehead wrinkled and his lips set in a hard line. "If I must do this act you have thrust upon me, I refuse to leave the Garrison," Porthos muttered.

"Fine," Raulyn said and smiled at him. He sighed deeply once more, and they finally passed under the archway into Paris. They took the most direct path to the Garrison, and raulyn was soon dismounted and guiding her horse into the stable. She removed his equipment and placed everything neatly where it was supposed to go. She then exited the stable and made her way to the wooden table. Aramis was there, and he stood when she approached. "I hear you made a wager with Porthos," he said as he threw his arm around her shoulder.

"We raced, and I won. He now has to walk around in his undergarments for two days," Raulyn replied and grinned. Aramis laughed and nodded. "Inventive," he replied. "You would have won that race without effort. You are much lighter and therefore easier to carry at top speed. He knew what he was getting himself into."

"I know," she replied. Aramis walked her to her room and followed her inside. She had found a talent for drawing, and perched on her bed and sketched whatever suited her. Aramis would sometimes sit and watch, and other times he was the subject. She sprawled across her bed, and Aramis settled beside her quietly. "Is the door shut?" she asked into the pillow.

"Yes," he replied cautiously. She grinned and rolled over, pulling him down to her. She kissed him, immediately demanding a response. He settled against her, feeling her angular bones pressing into him at uncomfortable angles. "Have you been eating?" he asked, smoothing his hand over her abdomen. She felt gaunt, like she hadn't gained any weight. "Yes. Every day," she replied carefully. He squinted and felt her ribs. He could feel every bone and the space between. "I am concerned," he muttered when she laughed.

"Aramis. I have always been thin. Even before my mother died. I promise you, I am fine," she sighed and grasped the back of his neck, pulling him back down to her. She pressed her lips to his, and he carefully traced her torso. He could feel her pulse racing, and he smiled. She broke away once more and stared at him. "You are sucking away all the fun like a leech," she muttered, no longer feeling the passionate high.

"I am sorry," he muttered, rolling onto his back beside her. "I'm concerned for your health." She leaned up on her elbow and looked over at him. He was watching her carefully, avoiding contact with her. She frowned and relaxed back against the pillow. "I won't break," she muttered.

"You feel like you could shatter at any moment," he replied.

"I promise you. I will not," she sighed. "I will eat more often, if that appeases you."

"I wish for you to be healthy," he replied.

"Then, I will try," she replied. He slowly sat up and pressed his lips to her forehead. "It's growing late. I must go to bed. Good night," he said against her skin.

"Good night," she replied and curled up on her side to watch him leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several weeks passed, and Raulyn had guessed that she had gained fifteen pounds. She had a healthy, rounded stomach. Her hip bones no longer stuck out sharply, and her ribs had filled in. Her cheeks also filled out to a healthy shape. She no longer looked pale and sick, and Aramis commented on her improvement daily.

She had let Porthos put off his bet until this day. He had been on a mission, and it had taken a long time to complete. Raulyn was lying in bed, mentally urging herself to rise for the day. When she finally did, she stuck her feet in her boots and moved to brush her hair. It was hanging to the middle of her shoulder blades and was a mass of tight ringlets. She glared at them, and carefully pulled them back out of her face with a ribbon. She had started to wear more feminine things like bows and ribbons, as well as the occasional dress.

Raulyn walked out of her room, buckling on her belt, and grinned when she spotted Porthos. He was sitting at their usual table with his back to the courtyard. His tan skin was slightly shiny in the morning sunlight, and she appreciated the flex of his shoulders as he leaned on the table. Raulyn descended the wooden stairs and walked across the courtyard, trying to force the grin off her face. She sat at the table in her usual place, across from Porthos and next to Aramis. She pretended to ignore her friend as she methodically ate a hunk of bread. "This is ridiculous," Porthos finally muttered.

"Don't lose next time," Raulyn said as a smile sprung to her face once more. She finally looked over at him, and refused to let her gaze sweep over him. He met her curious glance challengingly, and she smiled. "Will you ever forgive me, dear friend?" she asked.

"Inevitably," he muttered, mostly to himself. Raulyn giggled and finished her breakfast, watching the courtyard over Porthos's shoulder. The other Musketeers paid them no mind, for word of their wager had spread quickly. "You are still refusing to leave the Garrison today, yes?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"That sound awfully boring," she sighed dramatically.

"I'm sure there's something I could find to do," he grunted back. Rualyn shrugged her shoulders and stood from the table once more. "I'm going to go visit with Constance," Raulyn said, and turned to leave the Garrison. Porthos started to stand so he could walk her there, and then slowly lowered himself into his seat once more. She smirked at him over her shoulder, and stepped under the archway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Raulyn returned to the Garrison, she easily found Porthos at the shooting range. She stood several feet behind him with her hands crossed in front of her chest. She studied the flex of the muscles in his back as he took aim, and then pulled the trigger. She carefully stepped forward, making her announcement as loud as possible without using her words. She didn't want to startle him. She made her way to the stack of knives and grabbed several, carrying them over to the lane beside Porthos. He looked up at her and gave her a smile. "How was Constance?" he asked.

"She was well. Fretted over me. The typical things," Raulyn replied. She bent to scatter her knives on the ground, and then picked one up by the tip. She gripped it lightly in her right hand, and aimed it at one of the hay targets. "You're shoulders are too hunched," Porthos commented, watching her. She glanced over at him, and then looked back at the target. She shifted her shoulders and took aim once more. "You're tilting your head," he muttered. She sighed audibly and corrected the angle of her head. Porthos chuckled and stepped closer to her.

He confidently placed his hands on her body, straightening out here and there. "Now, throw it," he said, standing behind her. His hands lingered on her waist, and she carefully drew back her arm and sent the knife flying at the target. It impaled itself several inches too wide, and she sighed. "Your shoulders were hunched," Porthos muttered. She whipped around and glared at him. He held his hands up in surrender and a grin stretched on his cheeks. "I'm trying to assist you," he said carefully.

"Yes, and I'm very thankful. Why don't you demonstrate for me? I learn better that way," she suggested, bending to grab another knife. She handed it to him, and watched him step up to his lane once more. He stood with his shoulders straight and relaxed. His feet were shoulder-width apart, knees slightly bent. She walked around him, studying him. She grinned when she stopped behind his back. "Are you ready for me to throw it?" he asked finally, feeling her gaze on him.

"Yes, go ahead," she replied. He turned his head and met her gaze, and she waved him on with her hand. He grinned and turned his gaze back to the target, and sent the knife flying. It hit the center, and his grin stretched wider. "The shoulders make a difference," he said, turning to face her.

"I see that, now," she replied. She grabbed another knife and stood at her lane once more. She copied his stance and threw the knife. It hit several centimeters from the center, but she was pleased with that. A grin stretched her cheeks and she turned to him happily. "See?" he said.

"Yes. Thank you," she said. He nodded and turned back to his own target. He picked up his pistol again, and Raulyn took the opportunity to study his chest. She let her eyes roam over him briefly, before turning back to her target and committing the image to memory. She threw another knife, and it landed with a thud. She knew the next several, and then carefully eased herself down on the ground. She was tired and bored, and she didn't feel like doing anything else. "I'm terribly bored," she sighed and smiled at Porthos.

"I'm not leaving the Garrison," he said sternly.

"So, you won't accompany me anywhere outside of the walls of the Garrison?" she said, feigning sadness.

"No," he replied and crossed his arms, his pistol hanging from his right hand and aimed at the ground.

"I will just have to ask Aramis then," she sighed. She stood from the ground and turned away. She waved at him and made her way to the courtyard. She walked slowly, waiting for Porthos to come running after her like he always did. Sure enough, the tell-tale sound of boots running across dirt and flattened grass sounded. She glanced up at him and grinned. "I have a better idea. Why don't we go and explore those trails we found the other day. The horses need a good ride anyways," he suggested. She nodded her head and turned to head to her room. "Where are you going?" he sighed.

"To get my sketchbook," she replied. He turned to follow her, and they ascended the stairs together. She led the way to her room and made her way over to her bed. She grabbed the book of paper and pencils. "Okay," she said and gestured that she was ready. He turned to leave and she followed, closing her door behind her. They walked to the stable and Raulyn immediately began to saddle her horse. She tucked her sketchbook and pencils into one of his bags and grabbed several apples as well. She grabbed his reins and lead him out of the stable and mounted, waiting for Porthos.

They made it out of the walls of Paris easily, and were soon plodding along a trail. They were well off the main road, and Porthos was relaxed. Raulyn had a small smile on her face, and it never seemed to fade. Their horses walked leisurely, their heads bobbing. Raulyn and Porthos were silent, but it was a contented quiet. They turned around a bend, and the trail opened up into a wide clearing. They had been riding for an hour, and Raulyn easily dismounted. She grabbed her sketchbook and pencils out of the saddlebag and walked away from her horse. Porthos followed suit, and they chose a place to sit and watch their horses graze.

Raulyn sat with her back against a fallen tree and was sketching quietly. "What are you drawing?" Porthos asked, his eyes closed and his arms tucked behind his head. He was lying on his back in front of her, and if she pointed her feet she could touch his ribs. "The horses, "she replied, making a wide sweep to outline the curve of his knee. She had tried to draw the horses, but they were too far away and there wasn't enough light on them. She had settled for drawing him instead. "Can I see?" he asked, opening his eyes and starting to rise.

"No! I'm… not finished yet," she said hurriedly. He stared at her for a moment, before slowly reclaiming his place. She sighed and carefully closed her sketch pad and bent her knees so she could remove her boots. They were too stiff to be sitting on the ground with. She carefully placed them beside her and bent her legs so she could rest her sketchbook on her thighs. She leaned slightly to glance at him before she began to work on his outline again.

They stayed in that clearing until the sun started to set, and Raulyn took that time to perfect all the sketches in her book. She was proud of the most recent edition, but she refused to let him see. "It's awful…. You wouldn't like it…. Please don't," she had replied to his insistence. She had finally ran away from him, sprinting toward her horse. The grass was soft under her bare feet, and she easily launched herself onto his back. She urged him forward, ready to ride away. Porthos blocked her path, and easily moved in every direction she tried to move. "You don't want to see it," she said, clutching the book to her chest.

"I want to know how good you are," he sighed.

"Here," she said and held up a doodle of a dog she had seen sniffing around the trash outside the Garrison. It wasn't her best work, but it would do. He glanced at it, and then carefully stepped forward for a closer look. Her grip on the book turned her knuckles white, and she was prepared for him to attempt to yank it out of her hands. He peered at the picture and then smiled up at her. "It's good. Really good. Best I've seen," he said. She laughed openly at that, and closed the book so she could turn to place it in the bag along with her pencils. "That one was terrible. I'm awful at it," she replied.

"That's not true," he replied. "I think you have a lot of talent." She blushed at his praise and looked away, peering at her dirty feet instead. She hadn't placed them on the stirrups, not wanting to injure the soles of her feet. "I promise I won't look in your book. Will you relax now?" he sighed. She nodded and smiled, swinging her leg so she could slide off her horse. She bent her legs to take the impact and began to walk back over to her boots. He followed her, honoring his promise. She stopped at the log they were sitting at and peered around. "Did… you take my boots?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"No, I thought they were right there," he said and gestured to the spot she had put them. Raulyn walked around the log and then back to her original spot. They searched for several minutes before Raulyn heaved a sigh. "Someone stole them. Again," she muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Again?" Porthos scoffed.

"Vadim's men took my boots when they took Judas and Leonce. And before that, someone stole them at the Court. And my dog used to tear them up when I was little," she explained. "It's a curse."

"You were at the Court?" Porthos asked quietly, concern darkening his features.

"Only for a few days," Raulyn replied. "I needed a place to sleep." Porthos nodded and looked around again. "Maybe some dogs took them?" he suggested.

"We would have heard them. I honestly think a person stole them," she replied. Porthos placed his hand on his sword and gestured for her to come closer. "Then, we are no longer safe here," he replied. "They could have watched us for hours." Raulyn nodded and stepped closer to him. She had left her sword at the Garrison, not wanting the extra weight on her hips. She carefully picked her way across the field as they went back to their horses.

A very heart-breaking image stopped them short. Their horses had disappeared. Raulyn sucked in a deep breath and let it go "Damn," Porthos muttered. Raulyn felt tears prick in her eyes, and she hastily wiped them away. She wouldn't show weakness. "We need to get back to the Garrison," Porthos said quietly. He took her hand and twined their fingers together, pulling her along the trail. He handed her his pistol and drew his sword, gripping her hand in his left. Raulyn could shoot with either of her hands, a useful skill she had been determined to develop. Raulyn picked over the trail carefully, avoiding rocks and mud. She could see Porthos's shoulders were tense and he peered around carefully, searching for any signs of attack. Raulyn watched their back, glancing over her shoulder every so often. "The boots were a distraction," Raulyn sighed quietly.

"It seems like that is the case," Porthos replied. "Their goal was our horses. Rendering us completely vulnerable." He pulled her close to his side subconsciously, and Raulyn could see the concern on his face. "We aren't going to make it back to Paris before dark," Raulyn said quietly, glancing at the sun sinking lower in the sky.

"Let's not dwell on that," he muttered. They trudged along the trail, and the world around them grew darker and darker. Raulyn was soon stumbling over rocks in the path, and her feet were aching. She could hardly see her feet, and it was growing cold. Raulyn stumbled again, and Porthos helped her up. They continued walking as their eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. Raulyn gripped the pistol tight in her left hand, still checking over their shoulders. "Porthos," she hissed. A figure was weaving through the trees behind them, and then they disappeared out of sight. "Come on, we need to find somewhere to hide," he muttered, tugging her off the trail. She grew weary of what was underfoot, and felt along carefully before taking steps. This slowed them down, but she'd rather be able to walk slow than not at all. They found a tree that had fallen onto a massive rock, creating a small shelter. He gestured her inside, and she crouched in the back. She felt her feet, blindly probing for the source of her aching. Porthos sat with his back against the rock as well, peering out of the mouth of their shelter. Raulyn closed her eyes and sighed, searching for his hand again. When she found it, he turned his hand so she could twine her fingers with his. "Do you still have the pistol?" he whispered.

"Yes," she said, gripping it tightly in her fingers.

"Good. Don't put it down," he replied. She nodded, and then grimaced, remembering he couldn't see her. "I won't," she said. He gripped her hand tightly for a second and then relaxed his fingers. She smiled at the attempt to comfort her, and brought her knees to her chest. She was freezing, so she knew Porthos must be cold. She carefully shifted closer to him, pressing her side against him. He released her fingers to wrap his arm around her shoulder, and she sighed contentedly. "I'm sorry," Raulyn sighed, looking up at him.

"For what?" he asked, looking down at her.

"The situation," she replied. He shrugged and pulled her closer, leaning his cheek on top of her head. "I'm going to miss that horse," she sighed. He laughed quietly and nodded. "We might be able to get them back," he replied.

"Bandits are ruthless," she whispered. He nodded and she moved her arm so she could wrap it around his chest. She tried not to think of the feeling of their bare skin pressed together, but she blushed anyways. She closed her eyes and attempted to enjoy the feeling of warming up. She'd always hated being cold, and winters on the streets were lethal. Many street dwellers died in accidental fires and they also froze to death. Raulyn had been very cautious of the cold, always making sure they were inside before the sun started to set. They would sit in a huddled mass with all of their blankets. They didn't risk a fire because it was too dangerous.

She wound up falling asleep against Porthos with her face pressed into his shoulder. He held her close, her legs across his lap with her knees bent. He cradled her back carefully, and peered out of their cave silently. He hadn't seen or heard anything, but he refused to allow himself to drop his guard. He had to get her back to Paris. She had been through too much. He was comforted by the feeling of her warm exhales against his skin. He cared for her, more than he showed. He knew deep inside that he would rather die than see her in harm's way. He glanced down at her, and smiled. She looked so small, and he recalled his earlier analogy for her. She was like a bird, thin legs and a willowy torso. He looked away, not wanting to dwell on her. He had to focus.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, this is a fun chapter. Let me know what you guys think, and if you have any requests. We're almost finished. :( I think these next few chapters are going to be a bit surprising. Anywho, enjoy, and a special thanks to tyene for helping me with this. You're a rockstar. **

**Disclaimer: The Musketeers is owned by the BBC and I claim no ownership or royalties over it. **

Chapter 15

The morning brought heat and light to the forest outside of Paris. The light streamed through the opening to the cave where Raulyn and Porthos were sleeping. Sometime during the night, Raulyn had shifted in her sleep. She straddled Porthos's legs, her face pressed into his throat. He held her against him with his hands at the small of her back. Raulyn had her arms wrapped around his lower back, pressing close to him. Porthos was the first to open his eyes, and he peered around in confusion for a moment. His eyes settled on the girl pinning him down, and he smiled. He glanced out of the cave, and sighed with relief. No one was waiting to take them away or to kill them. He looked down at Raulyn once more, and noticed his fingers pressed against her bare back. Her tunic had ridden up several inches, reveal scarred skin. He frowned and carefully shifted his fingers, peering at the scars.

They were light and feint, each one barely an inch long. They were spaced out in a chaotic manner across the entirety of her skin. He felt her shift, pressing closer to him. Her breathing shifted, and he knew she was waking up.

Raulyn opened her eyes and peered at a splotch of tan skin. She was still adjusting to being awake, and she slowly became aware of her surroundings. She moved her hands, pressing them against the warm skin in front of her. She leaned back and grimaced. "I'm sorry," she said to Porthos, and his face cracked into a smile.

"It's quite all right," he replied, laughing. She glanced down at her hands, and quickly removed them. He laughed at her and sighed. "We need to get back to the Garrison. The Captain needs to know what happened," Porthos said. Raulyn nodded and grabbed his pistol before climbing off of him and out of their shelter. She waited for him to emerge as well, and then grabbed his hand. He didn't protest when she twined their fingers together. He started walking back to the trail.

They walked in the middle of the trail, Raulyn trailing behind Porthos. Their hands stretched between them, towing her along. She gripped his pistol in her left hand, letting the barrel hang toward the dirt below. She glanced down at her feet and grimaced. They were coated in mud, as well as much of her shins. "I can see the main road," Porthos said triumphantly. Raulyn smiled and picked up the pace, matching his stride. They walked for several more minutes and then paused at the exit to the main road. Raulyn glanced to the left, and then swiveled her gaze to the right. Porthos tugged her hand and they started walking to the right.

Raulyn's feet were aching, but she refused to stop. She was hungry and tired. She wanted to bathe. She wanted to curl up in her bed. She wanted to mourn the loss of her horse, alone. She had loved that beast. There would never be another who would live up to his standard. Porthos swung their hands as they walked, slowing his steps so she didn't have to work so hard to keep up. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?" he scoffed.

"You could have just left me there, but you didn't. You helped me, and I am grateful," Raulyn replied.

"I would never leave you behind," he replied quietly. Raulyn smiled and looked up at him. The pounding of hooves on packed dirt brought her out of her reverie. Raulyn glanced at the source and saw the Musketeers. Her face cracked into a grin, and she watched Aramis pull his horse to a stop and jump down. She let go of Porthos as she was swept up into Aramis's arms. "Oh," she gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Where were you?" he said, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Someone stole my boots, and then our horses," she said sheepishly, her cheeks hot. He laughed and released her, grasping her shoulders instead. "Did you kill them?" he asked.

"...we never saw them," she replied and rubbed the back of her neck. D'Artagnan pushed Aramis out of the way and hugged Raulyn as well. "Don't ever do that again," he muttered before releasing her. She smiled at him and nodded. Her heart swelled with happiness at the sight of her friends. Athos mused the top of her head, a rare smile on his cheeks. She smiled at him as well, and ran her fingers through her hair. Porthos was standing a little way away, watching the others interact with Raulyn. He smiled as her face lit up with joy when Aramis handed her his water. She drank it, and then walked around them so she could hand it to him. "Thank you," she whispered to him. He nodded and drank the water as well.

They were soon on horseback, on their way back to Paris. They had brought an extra horse, just in case. Porthos was astride that one, while Raulyn rode with Aramis. She leaned her face into the place between his shoulderblades, her arms wrapped around him. She could feel his muscles shift as he controlled the beast below them. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the sunlight on her face. The ride wasn't long and she was soon seated at the wooden table. She ate as much as she could hold, and then disappeared to bathe without a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn was astride a young mare, barely of riding age. She was irritatingly juvenile, and she struggled to maintain control of her. They were plodding along in a parade, guarding the Queen's carriage. Raulyn rode beside Aramis, and he was amused with her struggles. She had a scowl on her face as she yet again yanked the reins, pulling the mare's head forward. "I miss my horse," she grumbled.

"You'll grow to love her," Aramis replied quietly.

"Doubtful. She's callow," she sighed. Aramis sighed beside her and glanced up as they approached another crowd of Parisians. Raulyn sat up straighter in her saddle, wanting to appear big. She stood out amongst the Musketeers, and was often a source of teasing. She was short, and maintained a girlish figure. The public didn't know she was a girl, but the other Musketeers did. She was still hoping for a commision from the King, but it was doubtful.

They had many prospective new recruits, and Raulyn felt she was at the bottom of the list for a commision. D'Artagnan was by far the best. He was tall and skilled in swordsmanship, and was very close to the top three Musketeers in the regiment. Raulyn sighed quietly and urged her horse's head forward once more. They entered the alley between the crowd of shouting people, and Raulyn mentally blocked out the noise. Desperate shouting came from somewhere in the distance, and Aramis and the rest of the Musketeers broke away to search for the source. Raulyn urged her horse forward, pulling up beside Porthos, who had remained behind.

They rode for another minute before something even more bizarre happened. A woman ran from the crowd and leapt onto the Queen's carriage. She shouted something before she slipped and hit the stones. The procession stopped, and Raulyn immediately jumped off of her horse and approached the girl. Treville urged the Queen's carriage on, wanting to get her to safety. Raulyn kneeled beside the girl and checked her breathing. She was dead. Constance kneeled beside Raulyn, and Porthos crouched on the other side. Porthos checked her hands and discovered a small scroll. "Her name is Therese Dubois. I have no clue as to what she was trying to accomplish," Constance replied to their questioning. They read the scroll, but it made very little sense.

They met at Constance's home later, and Raulyn was perched on her favorite barrel. She was munching an apple, watching the proceedings. "I was supposed to be watching her. Her father will be angry with me," Constance worried.

"We will find Fleur, don't worry," D'Artagnan promised.

"Do you have any idea what she wanted?" Porthos asked.

"She was receiving an education with Comtesse Ninon de Larroque. She was learning Greek, Latin, astrology… all sorts of things. Fleur went to some of the lessons, but I was against her going. She went in secret, and made me promise not to tell her father," Constance explained. Raulyn took another bite, and chewed slowly. She liked the idea of an education. It was useful. She had learned how to read, but she couldn't write. She didn't know any math either. Raulyn slouched her shoulders, already tired before the day had begun.

Being a Musketeer was difficult. Her small frame made her harder to attack, but also vulnerable. She could easily be overpowered. Having a starved body for eleven years had also left her underdeveloped. She wasn't strong in a weight lifting sense, but she could outrun the entire Regiment if she tried. She could hardly lift the long-barreled rifle Aramis preferred, but the pistol was the right weight for her.

Several hours passed, and the Musketeers were escorting a Jesuit priest to the Palace. His name was Luca Sesenti, and Raulyn didn't like him. She felt he was a haughty man, and hung to the back of the entourage. When they arrived at the palace, Richlieu greeted him like an old friend. The King was less thrilled, having remembered that Luca had written a pamphlet that proposed that the Pope have enough authority to overthrow a King's throne. The King suggested that Luca make his visit as brief as possible. "There has been a disappearance of a young girl. Fleur, cousin of the Merchant, Bonacieux. She attended many of Comtesse Ninon de Larroque's salons," Treville announced.

"Comtesse de Larroque is rumored to have been…. a seducer of young women," Richlieu countered. The King was silent for a moment, and Raulyn shifted her weight to the other foot. "This matter must be handled swiftly and discreetly," he said finally. The Musketeers were dismissed and Raulyn immediately headed for the Garrison. She was starving, and it was a strange feeling.

She wound up eating a hunk of bread with the Musketeers discussed their next course of action. She felt ill, but she didn't want to back out ot the mission. She quietly slipped upstairs, abandoning her bread, and searched for Sabine. "Hello, I need you," she hissed to the young woman who was scrubbing laundry.

"Yes?" she said and stood, immediately coming to her aide.

"I feel awful, and I don't know what's wrong," Raulyn hissed.

"Have you…. given yourself to a man?" she asked.

"Of course not," Raulyn scoffed. Sabine took her elbow and dragged her back to her room. Sabine closed the door behind her and Raulyn stood with her arms wrapped around herself in the center of Sabine's quarters. "Have you had your flow?" Sabine asked, speaking more comfortably behind closed doors.

"No," Raulyn grunted.

"It could be your first one. Terribly late, but you must get them. It's how you know you are healthy," Sabine explained. She produced the necessary supplies and Raulyn made a face at them. "It is disgusting, I know, but I am here to assist you," Sabine said. "I've seen you completely nude before, this is no different." Raulyn sighed and turned to lock the door. Sabine took her ruined undergarments and trousers, and handed her a fresh pair. She then showed Raulyn how to wear the pad, and Raulyn was soon fully clothed once more. "Thank you," she said quietly, her gaze on the floor and her cheeks hot.

"You should not be ashamed. God has told you that you are worthy to bear children. It is a gift," Sabine said.

"It does not feel like a gift," Raulyn replied. Sabine smiled and nodded before ushering Raulyn out of her room. "You must behave like normal. I know you are in pain, but fight through it," Sabine said. "And it is unwomanly to speak of it with anyone but your closest ladies." Raulyn nodded and forced herself to walk down the stairs. She felt like her abdomen was being torn apart, and all she wanted to do was lie in the fetal position and cry. She walked across the courtyard and rejoined the Musketeers and silently prayed they didn't ask any questions.

Her prayers were answered and they were soon entering Ninon's salon. "Would any of you ladies know where Fleur is?" Aramis said, turning on the charm. The room was round and gleamed with extravagance. Raulyn stood off to the side, her hands behind her back as she studied the room. She took no interest in the women, more interested in the walls lined with books. She kept her head down, hoing to not be noticed. "Any inquires you may have should be directed to me," Ninon said as she stood from her chair and approached the Musketeers. "I have reasons to believe that Fleur's family wishes to marry her into a life of domestic bliss." She sneered at the end of her sentence,and then continued speaking. "Fleur is not here." Raulyn shifted her gaze to Ninon, and caught her eye. Ninon stared at her for a few minutes, and then a look of understanding dawned on her face. Raulyn grimaced and looked down, not wanting to be announced to the room. "Oh, dear," Ninon sighed and approached her.

"No, no," Raulyn whimpered, backing away. She wound up following the curve of the room and then ran into a hard chest. She squeaked and tried to run, but someone caught her shoulders. "Why are you running from her?" Porthos said, shoving Raulyn behind him.

"She knows about me, and she most likely wants to save me," Raulyn muttered, peering out from behind him. Ninon stopped in front of Porthos and crossed her arms. "Why do you have this young girl amongst you?" she demanded.

"She wishes to be here, Madame," Porthos replied.

"Let her speak for herself," Ninon demanded.

"It's true. I wish to be a Musketeer," Raulyn said, stepping out to face the older woman.

"You were a wonderful pupil. Why did you leave?" Ninon sighed, reaching out to brush her fingers on Raulyn's cheek. Raulyn flinched away and stared holes in the floor. "You were apart of her salon?" Aramis asked, stepping up beside them. He blocked Raulyn in, and she began to panic. "Yes, now can I please just wait outside. She isn't going to tell you anything about Fleur," Raulyn muttered.

"I want to hear more about this. Fleur can wait," Aramis said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"If it hurries this process along, fine. I'll tell you everything. My mother was apart of Ninon's salon, and she brought me along to every lesson. I didn't pay attention, too focused on the books on the shelves. I was soon drawn to this place, long after my mother died. Ninon allowed me to come and read whenever I could get away from Judas and Leonce. It was a simple system. I enjoy reading, it's one of my favorite things to do. I stopped coming to the salon, and Ninon sent some of her women out to find me," Raulyn took a breath and then continued. "They did, and it almost revealed my secret. I was beginning my masquerade as a boy, and I could not be seen with these women. So I shouted at them, called them hurtful things. They left me alone, and I never looked back. I didn't want to say anything because I was hoping she wouldn't recognize me."

"I would recognize a face like that anywhere. It's…. like seeing home," Ninon sighed. Raulyn rolled her eyes and pushed Aramis aside, making her way for the door. Porthos caught her around the middle and she groaned.

She stood with her arms crossed, glaring at the floor. The Musketeers had moved the conversation back to Ninon, and Raulyn had given up trying to escape. Porthos stood next to her, ready to catch her if needed. The Musketeers begin to search Ninon's home, and they come up with nothing. The Musketeers take their leave, and as soon as Raulyn felt fresh air on her face she was sprinting. Her abdomen lurched in protest, but she pushed through the pain. "Let her go," Athos ordered loudly, and Raulyn triumphantly turned the corner.

She needed to be alone, her past consuming her. She didn't want to remember the happiness she had felt at the salon. It would only hurt her. Her mother's face assaulted her vision, and she forced it away. Raulyn felt silly for running, but it was the only way to get away from the Musketeers. She would return to the Garrison when she was ready. They would have to trust her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Comtesse Ninon de Larroque was arrested for abduction under Cardinal Richelieu's orders. The Red Guard had found Fleur and several other girls hiding in her cupboard when they raided her home. Raulyn felt little sympathy for the woman, but she followed Athos's directions. They were riding to the Monastery of the Holy Cross to speak to Ninon before her trial. Raulyn was lost in thought, fighting memories of her mother. She had very few that had survived the years, but she did remember the day she died.

Raulyn had found her facedown in the mud outside of their home. They had been living on the outskirts of Paris on a small farm. They grew enough to feed their family and several of the others around them. Raiders had come and ransacked their farm. Raulyn was too young to fight them off, and she was very afraid. She hid underneath her bed for hours after they had left.

When Raulyn found her mother, she was still breathing. She couldn't speak, too busy gasping for air. Raulyn didn't know what to do, so she sat and cried. Believing her mother had died, Raulyn had ran. She ran all the way to Paris, passing out in an alley from exhaustion.

When she woke, she found herself in a bed. She had been taken to the Court of Miracles, and an older woman had taken care of her. Raulyn had refused to speak for several months after her mother's death, and she hardly ate what little food the people around her could spare.

Raulyn was dragged out of memory when they entered the monastery and pulled their horses to a stop. Raulyn dismounted, silently checking her gear while Aramis spoke to Ninon. She rubebd her face, finding it wet with tears. She sighed and wiped them away on her sleeve, hiding behind her horse as she did so. Emotions were silly and fickle, and Raulyn had tried hard to bury them. It never worked.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Comtesse Ninon de Larroque was to stand trial for her alleged crimes. The Musketeers stood behind the wall that separated the court from the crowd. Raulyn perched in the windowsill, silently watching the proceedings. "Perhaps you should confess, spare these poor girls the trouble of a trial," Cardinal Richelieu suggested to Ninon.

"I have nothing to confess," she replied. "These accusations are ludicrous." Cardinal Richelieu was silent for a few moments while the crowd slowly settled, and Raulyn crossed her arms, peering between Aramis and Porthos. Then, the Cardinal called Fleur forward to testify. The girl was straightforward in her answers, but Richlieu managed to twist her words into his favor. "Is it true that Ninon was teaching you things…. that are unconventional?" he asked. Raulyn rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze to Ninon. She objected to the accusations Richelieu was making, and Fleur did as well. "You may go," Richelieu said, waving Fleur away.

The testimonies carried on, and Raulyn was growing bored. She was not particularly fond of court proceedings, and she would have preferred to wait outside. Aramis had dragged her in, his grip on her bicep strong, but not enough to leave a bruise. She had struggled against him until he threatened to carry her. Not wanting to face that embarrassment, she had stop fighting.

Another woman stepped up to the stand, and her testimony was quite different. She spoke of Ninon in a horrible way. She said that Ninon had given her drugs, and seduced her. Raulyn grimaced, and sighed quietly. "She then subjected me to…. strange rituals. I haven't a clue why me," the woman finished. Athos protested her testimony loudly, and the guards shoved him back towards us. Raulyn moved out-of-the-way as Aramis and Porthos shoved him into the window alcove. "Thank you, you may go," Richelieu said at last. Raulyn watched the woman leaved, and saw her smirk at Athos as she passed.

Raulyn was thoroughly confused by the strange proceedings, but she did not have time to dwell on them. "I sentence Comtesse Ninon de Larroque to be burned at the stake for her crimes of consorting with the Devil," Richlieu stated, his verdict final. The Queen stepped into the room and countered his verdict. "Your King has spared Comtesse de Larroque her sentence unless she gives her confession willingly," The Queen announced.

"I have never consorted with the Devil…. until now," Ninon replied, her stare focusing on Richelieu. Richelieu stood from his seat in a fury, and attempted to condemn her once more. His words never left his lips, for he was choking. The Musketeers surged forward, and grabbed him so they could remove him to a private room. The Court was in an uproar behind them, but Raulyn was too busy opening and closing doors from the men who held the Cardinal.

They administered an emetic and the King was in the room. Raulyn stood outside, her head bowed. She was worried about the Cardinal, no matter how terrible of a man he was. He was still a human, and he did not deserve death. Raulyn sighed and mused her own hair, stress eating away at her.

Dealing with Ninon's case had left Raulyn emotionally drained. Every moment she was assaulted with memories of her past, and she had no way of blocking them out. She was exhausted and could find no relief. She had taken great care to hide her true feelings from the Musketeers, feining anger and indifference. She really wanted to go and speak to Ninon. Ask about her mother. She knew her better than Raulyn. Raulyn slowly let herself slide down the wall until she was seated on the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and crossed her arms over them. She rested her forehead on her arms, and peered at her thighs.

The others left her alone, noticing her distress. They had to discover the source of the poison, and hopefully discover who administered it. Raulyn remained on the floor, acting as sentinel for the Cardinal's room. It was not out of compassion for the man, but out of compassion for herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aramis had finally returned for her and pulled her from the floor. "You cannot stay mute for the rest of your life. You must speak. What is wrong?" he said as he walked, his arm around her shoulders and forcing her to walk beside him. She stared at her feet moving below her, and Aramis turned them down another hallway. He tried several doors before he found an empty one. He guided her inside and shut the door. Raulyn stood with her arms crossed and stared at her feet. She felt Aramis's presence behind her, and was startled when he pulled her back against him. He locked her in his embrace and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Please, let me share you burden," he said, his lips brushing against her skin.

"It is none of your concern," she replied, ignoring the goosebumps he raised on her skin.

"It affects you, and all of us. We are worried, but we must carry on with the mission. Lives depend on it. The others have gone to retrieve the bag from the morgue, and I have promised that i would speak with you. Do not make a liar of me," he said quietly.

"It is… a painful memory," Raulyn said finally. Aramis turned her around and pulled her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his shoulder. She spoke quietly, choosing her words carefully. "As you know, my mother died when I was eight. She was apart of Ninon's salon, as I have told you. We… were attacked at my home eleven years ago. They killed her and I did nothing to stop them. I hid and cried…. like a weak and insufferable child. And I did not remain with her as she took her last breath, I ran. I ran all the way to Paris, and then I fainted in the middle of an alley. When I woke up, I was at the Court of Miracles. I left my mother to die. I didn't go for help. I knew I wouldn't get anything from my father's farm, so I had to plan quickly. So I took my chances on the street," Raulyn explained. Aramis listened silently, waiting until she was finished speaking. "Ninon is the only woman I know who knows who my mother really is. I was too young to remember her. All I know is her face, and…. it haunts me," Raulyn finished. Her shoulders shook with silent tears as the vivid memories once more assaulted her. Aramis was silent as he rubbed soothing circles into her back.

She was silent for several minutes before she leaned back and wiped her face with her sleeve. She slowly met his gaze, and saw him giving her a small smile. "Thank you for sharing with me. I will remain silent about your troubles, and allow you to share them as you please," he promised. Raulyn nodded and leaned in to kiss him. She was without hesitation and her fingers moved to weave between the hairs at the back of his neck. He held her waist in his hands with gentle pressure.

They kissed silently for several minutes and then slowly broke away. Raulyn rubbed the tears from her face once more and ducked her head. She was ashamed of her past, but also glad to have the burden lifted somewhat. Aramis held her gently and watched her process the situation. "The others will be returning soon," she said quietly.

"Yes, we should go and wait for them. Thank you…. I know it must have been difficult for you. I hope that in the future you may share your thoughts with me, but for now these are enough. You have my word that I will allow you to decide when it is time to share with the rest," Aramis replied. He kissed her once more and then turned to lead the way out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had just begun to rise, and the nuns of the monastery were beginning to prepare for the burning. Ninon had confessed, and there was nothing Raulyn or Aramis could do. They weren't even allowed into her room. They stood in the courtyard and waited for the friends to return from the morgue.

When they arrived, they were riding hard and each had a look of desperation plastered on their faces. Raulyn ran forward to catch Porthos's horse so he could dismount. "Luca is the murder," he said as he clambered down from his horse. They found Luca heading for Richelieu's quarters, and ran after him. They saw him kill the Red Guard outside the Cardinal's door and ran down the hall. When they burst into the room, Athos shot Luca before he could deliver the deathblow to the Cardinal. "There was poison in the water, and he put it there. He was trying to finish the job. Ninon is innocent. You can have everything you want without her death," Athos pleaded.

"A glimpse into my mortality… has left me in a less than eager place to kill others," Richlieu replied thoughtfully. "What do you wish to do?"

They ran out of the building, and directly towards the fire. Athos clambered up the wood that hadn't burned yet while the others worked on putting the fire out. "The Cardinal has spared her," Athos shouted as he worked on her bindings. Raulyn hissed as she burned her right hand on a particularly smoldering log. When Ninon was out of danger, she stopped to study her burned palm. It was red and angry, and she peered at it savagely. "Did you burn yourself?" Porthos's gruff voice came from somewhere behind her. She turned and shoved the hand behind her back, plastering a smile on her face. "It's all right. Just a little one. Ninon is more important," she replied through her teeth. Porthos crossed his arms and leveled a hard stare at her. "Show me," he demanded. Raulyn grimaced and slowly held out her hand. He took it in gentle fingers and studied the burned skin. He then turned and began walking towards the remaining barrel of cold water, her wrist gripped in his hand. He plunged her hand into the water, and she cried out. "It will help in a few minutes," he replied. "Why did you have to burn yourself?"

"It wasn't intentional," she sighed and rolled her eyes. He bumped his shoulder into hers and grinned. "Guess you'll just have to ride with one of us. Ninon can take your horse," he replied.

"Take the awful beast then," she said happily. He laughed and released her hand, and she kept it in the water. The cold was no longer painful, and helped to draw out the pain. "I will go and find Aramis. Stay here," he replied.

"Of course," she said with a grin. He turned and walked across the courtyard, and Raulyn shifted her gaze back to her hand. It was still angry and red, but she felt no pain. her fingers were numb from the cold. The passing nuns looked at her strangely, and she ignored them. She looked up when she heard the door open again, and saw Aramis running to her. She laughed at his worried expression, and watched him pull up beside her. "Are you okay?" he gasped, reaching for her hand in the water. He pulled it out with gentle fingers and studied her palm as well. "That looks painful," he muttered.

"Not anymore," she replied and shrugged. He looked up when Porthos approached with the necessary medical supplies. "Thank you, Porthos," Aramis said and reached for the salve. He dried her hand with a piece of cloth, and then rubbed the oily substance on her palm. She grimaced at the look of it, and watched him wrap it with a bandage. "No using that hand for a few days. Ninon has taken your horse, so you will have to ride with me," he said as he worked on tying off the ends of the bandage.

"Good riddance," she sighed. Porthos laughed and she looked up at him with a grin. Aramis finished with her hand and released it. "Thank you, Monsieur," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied. They all turned their gazes when their horses were brought out, and immediately made their way over. Raulyn trailed behind the men, watching them lift Luca's body onto the pyre. "They're burning him instead," Porthos said when he saw where her gaze was focused on.

"A fitting punishment," she replied quietly. They all mounted their horses, and Aramis pulled Raulyn up behind him. She gripped him at his waist with her left arm, her right hand resting palm up on his thigh. Athos finally joined them, and they began their journey back to Paris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Musketeers were sent out of Paris to retrieve the King's younger cousin, and deliver her safely to him. Athos lead the ten other Musketeers to Bordeaux. It was a long journey, and Raulyn dreaded the trip. They had packed provisions and tents, big things that slept five people. They had two horses that carried their bags, and Raulyn and D'Artagnan were stuck with them. Long lead ropes were attached to their bridles and then Raulyn had tied her end off to the pommel of her saddle. The bag horses were short and extremely stocky. They were bred for cargo and wagon pulling. D'Artagnan was silent beside her, his gaze on his hands. Raulyn studied the backs in front of her, easily picking out Porthos and Aramis. They were several pars up, and Porthos was laughing at a joke Aramis had told him. She smiled at their antics and turned back to D'Artagnan. "How is Constance?' she asked quietly.

"She is well. I don't see her much anymore. We've been busy," he replied and shrugged. Raulyn nodded and let her gaze shift to her lap. She was bored and she wasn't one for conversation. She hated long journeys like this, but it would bring her one step closer to the King's favor.

They rode until it was too dark to see the road ahead, and then pulled off of the main road. They walked on foot, leading the horses through the trees until they found a clearing. The Musketeers immediately began setting up camp. Raulyn helped distribute bedrolls and dinner while several of the others erected the two tents. Athos, Porthos, and Aramis built the fire, and when everything was done, Raulyn found herself sandwiched between Aramis and Porthos. Aramis had his fingers twined with hers and Porthos had his arm around her shoulders. The horses were tied to the trees, in sight of the camp, and they grazed lazily. Raulyn looked up at the moon and noted its fullness. Porthos followed her gaze and smiled.

The Musketeers spent much of the night telling tales of their adventures, and Raulyn listened with rapt attention. Their stories were interesting, and she was captivated. It didn't take long for Raulyn to fall asleep, regardless of the stories. She sat cross-legged and had her elbows on her knees, and her head rested in her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn woke up when Porthos shook her shoulder, and glanced around blearily. She had only been asleep for a few minutes, and everyone was preparing to turn in for the night. Porthos stood and held out his hand to her. She uncrossed her legs and latched onto his fingers. He pulled her up, and then guided her to the tent. She was too tired to remove her fingers from his hand, and she rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

She laughed at the bed arrangements as she kicked off her boots. She was once again pressed between Aramis and Porthos, with Athos and D'Artagnan behind Porthos. She crawled onto her bedroll and curled up on her side, hugging her knees to her chest. She wound up tucking them underneath her tunic and pulling her arms inside as well. It was cold in the tent, and Athos grumbled about it as he climbed into his bed as well. The other men slowly reclined on their bedrolls, and D'Artagnan was asleep instantly. Aramis laid on his side, facing Raulyn, and gazed at her face.

The wind made the sides of the tent shudder, and Raulyn shivered as a gust blew in through the open flap. Aramis had fallen asleep, his hair spread like a halo about his head. Raulyn unlocked her legs and arms and rolled onto her stomach, pulling the top of her bedroll tight against her shoulders. She looked up and met Porthos's gaze. She gave him a hesitant smile, and he returned it. His arms were crossed behind his head, and he was watching the ceiling of the tent flutter with the wind. She peered over his chest and studied the huddled forms of Athos and D'Artagnan. They were buried in their bedrolls, not to be retrieved until the morning. Raulyn let her eyes fall closed and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Raulyn didn't dream, and the wind howled all night. She woke up several times when the tent shuddered particularly loudly, and the last time she found herself pressed against Aramis. His arm was out of his covers and curved around her back. Her face was pressed to his throat, and she was warm. She smiled and relaxed, quickly falling back asleep.

**Thanks to Fangirl007 for dropping that review. And I plan on finishing this, don't worry. I'm too far into it to give up now! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Since I have a four day weekend, I'll be posting quite a few chapters. So, rejoice readers:) This chapter has a lot of Porthos in it, so I hope you guys like that… Anywho, we're almost finished, and I'm not sure I'm sad about that. It's been a lot of work, and I'm ready to move on to a new story. I will return to this one with a sequel when season 2 is finished, so I'll probably start posting in March. Thanks to everyone who's been reading. **

Chapter 17

Raulyn did not like the King's younger cousin. He was an obnoxious brat, and was constantly talking to her. She had tried to maneuver her horse around Athos, but the boy had followed. He was barely seventeen, and he seemed to take a shining to her. She had dressed that morning in more girlish clothes and her blonde curls were braided to the left so the end hung over her shoulder. She had begged Porthos to braid her hair for an entire hour that morning, and finally persuaded him with a promise of free wine when they returned to Paris. He had learned how to braid at the Court, and he was quite good at it. Raulyn had kissed his cheek when he was done and went to get her cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders.

The annoying boy was named Gabriel, and he was the spitting image of his older cousin. His hair was several inches shorter, and he was attempting to grow a beard. Raulyn ignored his endless chatter, glaring at Athos's back. She wouldn't dare ask the boy to be quiet, no matter how irritating he was. Porthos rode up beside her and saw her face, immediately bursting into silent laughter. Gabriel took no notice, continuing his tale of a successful hunt he went on three years ago. The sun had warmed the day up, and Raulyn reached up to undo her cloak. She twisted in the saddle, swinging her leg so she was sitting side saddle, and tucked the cloak into her bag. She then shifted back to the proper riding position and looked over to Gabriel politely.

The silence was blissful, and Raulyn basked in it. Gabriel had moved on to talk to one of the younger recruits, and Raulyn sighed in relief. Porthos took Gabriel's place and she picked up a conversation with him. "You never told us when your birthday was," he muttered.

"...I don't remember when it was," she replied and shrugged.

"You haven't celebrated since you turned eight?" he scoffed.

"No. It's just a birthday," she replied, rolling her eyes. Athos turned to look at her, a perplexed look on his face. "It's the most important day of the year," he replied. "You will have to choose a day, then. Especially if you're to be commissioned. The King must know." Raulyn sighed and picked at her skirt. Aramis rode up so he was beside Athos, and Athos told him of their conversation. "We must celebrate. I love birthdays," he replied, a grin stretching his cheeks.

"I don't know when my birthday is," she replied with a sigh.

"Porthos chose his day, you must choose yours as well," Aramis shrugged. Raulyn fiddled with the end of her braid and frowned. She had never given her birthday much thought. It wasn't important to her. She sunk deeper into her mind as she tried to remember the day she had entered the world.

She could remember the celebration her mother had, and she remember playing outside all day with the children of the village. It was hot and humid outside, much like today, and she could picture the creek by her farm. She had swam in it with another girl, maybe her sister. She couldn't remember.

She was dragged out of her memories when Athos called for a break. They hadn't bothered with one on the way to Bordeaux, but Gabriel was not used to long trips like the Musketeers. They guided their horses off the road once more, and entered a clearing. A river cut through the middle, and Raulyn dismounted so she could lead her horse to the water. He was an older beast, almost out of his prime. The beast dipped his head to drink, and Raulyn grabbed her apple out of the saddle bag. She also reached for her sketchbook and a pencil, and headed back to the gathering of men.

She sat a ways away, chewing on her apple with her left hand and drawing with her right. She looked up as a shadow was thrown across her book, and met Aramis's gaze. "Hello," she said and smiled. He returned the smile and moved to sit close beside her. He leaned his face towards her and kissed her neck briefly. She laughed and a blush burned her cheeks. "How are you enjoying dear Gabriel?" he asked quietly. She glanced at him and sighed. "He is quite annoying," she replied. She bit her apple and handed it to him so she could lift her book.

Aramis finished her apple and tossed the core away, and then leaned back so his forehead was against her shoulder. He had not shown this much attention in weeks, and Raulyn was confused by it. He twined their fingers together, and she looked down at their hands. Her skin was still very pale compared to his, and her veins stuck out in blue lines against her skin. Their fingers were callused from gripping hilts and reins, and Raulyn was amused to see the femininity underneath the tough skin.

They sat for an hour and then mounted their horses once more. Raulyn immediately moved up beside Porthos, not wanting to get stuck beside Gabriel again. "Did you decide your birthday?" he asked when they were back on the road.

"No, but I do remember it being hot. It's somewhere around this time of year," she replied.

"Do you want to celebrate when we get back to Paris?" he asked. Raulyn shrugged, unsure of the right answer. "That settles it. We're celebrating when we get back," he announced. Raulyn sighed and forced a smile. She had spent two birthdays with them, and both had been spent madly drunk. She had almost had sex with Aramis on his birthday, but common sense had gotten to her. She was relieved the next morning.

They rode until dark, and then made camp once more. They had packed an extra bed roll and shoved Gabriel in with the other Musketeers. Raulyn immediately crawled into bed, wanting to think over the events of the day. It wasn't as cold outside as it had been the night before, so Aramis laid on top of his bedroll beside her. The tent was empty, and she could hear laughter outside as one of the older men told a story about a wench. Raulyn crawled out of her bedroll and over to Aramis. He pulled her ontop of him, and she straddled his hips. "They could come in at any moment," she muttered and turned to look at the entrance.

"Let them," he replied and lifted up so he could press his lips to hers. His kisses were gentle, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders so she could hold him close. He smiled and moved to kiss her cheek and towards her ear. She pushed her fingers through his hair, and sighed quietly. He stopped at the pressure point just below her ear, and leaned back so he could meet her gaze. "The others will be coming in soon, best be getting to bed," he said quietly. Raulyn smiled and kissed him once more before climbing off of him and getting back into her own bed roll. She curled up on her side and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They woke up at dawn the next morning and were soon packed up and back on the road. They had a few hours ahead of them, and Raulyn rode beside Aramis. Porthos and D'Artagnan were riding behind Gabriel and Athos, and Raulyn and Aramis were third in the line. She and Aramis talked quietly of their feelings, and came to a decision. Raulyn still cared deeply for the beautiful man, but she knew he wasn't one for commitment. He promised he cared for her as well, and would always be around for her to come to. She smiled at that, and nodded. They had fallen silent after that, and Raulyn felt lighter in her heart.

They rode for several more hours, and Athos sent scouts ahead to check a particular favorite ambush site. They had been called here several times to deal with them, but they never seemed to be completely wiped out. Raulyn reached for her pistol in the holster on her horse when the scouts signalled that there were about five men in the trees ahead. She and Porthos surged toward the King's cousin, sandwiching him between their horses. She met Porthos's gaze and they fell immediately into sync.

The rogues leapt out off the trees, and the Musketeers soon realized they were hopelessly outnumbered. They were three to one, and the scouts had miscounted. Their only hope was to ride away, pushing their horses to the limit. Shots rang out and swords clanged as the Musketeers worked to fight off the bandits. Raulyn and Porthos lost sight of Gabriel, but she easily found him in the throng. He was surrounded by the Musketeers, his pistol in hand. Raulyn screeched as rough hands yanked her from her horse. She swung her fists, attempting to free herself. She got one connection at the man's chin, and his fist slammed into her temple, dazing her.

She could hear shouting and horses screeching, and then felt herself being lifted over a man's shoulder. She hung limply, her head throbbing and sluggish. She watched the dust settle as the horses finally broke away from the bandits, and shifted to look around at the other bandits. They were dirty and rough, and they handled her with calloused hands and not so gentle movements. She realized she wasn't alone. Porthos was struggling against the ropes wrapped around his wrists and ankles, and he had a savage glare on his face. She laid on the ground after they set her down, and she gaze up at the sky. The clouds were darkening, and she prayed for rain.

The icy drops on her face slowly cleared her mind, and she carefully sat up to look around. Her wrists were bound and her feet shackled. She looked over to Porthos and met his gaze. His eyes softened when he looked at her, but quickly hardened when one of the bandits approached her. "Stand up," he ordered. Raulyn looked at him quietly and struggled to get her feet underneath her. It was hard without the use of her hands, and grimaced when he roughly yanked her arm so she could stand. She felt the joint stretch, and prayed it didn't pop out of socket. They brought horses and tied long ropes to her hands and attached the other end to the pommel on the saddle. She watched the dumbly, still not quite sure how this had happened. Porthos was trussed up beside her, and he immediately stepped close enough so they were touching. "I'll get you out of this," he muttered into her hair.

"Where are we going?" she said to one of the nearest rogues.

"To someplace a little… more private," he replied with a wicked grin. The rain was a constant drip, washing the world in hues of gray. She was cold and her jerkin was beginning to chafe. The horse began walking, and Raulyn was forced to stumble along after it. The chains clanked around their ankles, and Raulyn grimaced at the noise. She looked up at Porthos and saw him studying her. "You're bleeding. Not too heavily, it's almost stopped. They split your lip," he told her. She licked the wound and hissed when it stung. "You aren't much better," she replied quietly.

"I can feel that," he said with a quiet chuckle. A fist slammed into Raulyn's ribs and she wheezed. "No talking," was the rough order. She coughed and grimaced at the pain. They walked for hours, and raulyn legs grew numb with cold and exhaustion. Porthos kept close to her side, blocking her from view as best he could. He wanted desperately to spirit her away from these men, protect her at all costs. He settled for twinging their pinkies together and brushing his shoulder against hers.

They finally stepped off of the road and into the trees, and their chains started catching on the debris underfoot. They had stumbled several times, and Raulyn was struggling to keep her eyes open. Her head ached and throbbed and her limbs had grown numb with the cold. A light bloomed ahead, and Raulyn locked her eyes on it. The light morphed into several windows as they approached a small cottage, and Raulyn glanced up at Porthos. They had passed by this place several times, not bothering to search inside. They realized their mistake.

Raulyn and Porthos were marched inside and their hands unbound. They took their jerkins and belts, placing them inside a massive trunk with their weapons. Raulyn rubbed her wrists in the few moments of freedom and shivered. Porthos loomed over her, glaring at anyone who came close. She studied the room, noting the placement of the doors and the low fire in the hearth. It wasn't warm enough to warm the room, but bright enough to offer light. Their captors didn't speak to them as they maneuvered around the room, going about their business. She turned to look towards the door and saw a massive man blocking the exit. She let her shoulders slump and hugged her arms to her chest. "Give us your boots," the leader ordered finally, standing in front of them. Raulyn and Porthos stared at him, challenging his authority. "If you don't hand them over, I will be forced to cut your feet off," he said threateningly. Raulyn grimaced and kicked out of her boots, sending them flying at his shins. She smirked when they connected and earned a slap. Her hand flew to her cheek in shock and Porthos surged forward in anger. "Call off your dog, there's no use fighting," the man said lazily as Porthos was restrained by several bandits.

"Porthos, just let it go. I'm fine," she sighed quietly. The Musketeer glared at the man and shrugged his shoulders, knocking the men off. Porthos stepped back to her side and she wrapped her fingers around his wrist. She could feel his pulse, and noted the elevation. "What do you want with us?" Porthos demanded.

"You had the King's cousin in your care. I wish for his death, and your friends will bring him to me," he replied cooly.

"Why do you wish for his death?" Raulyn asked.

"He is an insufferable brat, and he is not fit to rule," the man replied.

"And that warrants his death?" Raulyn countered.

"I do not need words from you, girl," the man grunted. Raulyn shifted her feet and looked up as the sounds of chains sounded across the room. Two other men were approaching with more manacles, and Raulyn grimaced. "If you do not fight, your stay will be easy," the man said. Raulyn begrudgingly held her wrists out and let them shackle her hands. Porthos glared at them for a moment before slowly raising his own hands. "You will be staying in our guest room," the man announced and beckoned them down the short hallway. He opened a door and gestured them inside. There were no windows and only a lamp in the corner to light the room. There was a small bed pushed against the wall with a thin blanket. "Enjoy," the man said and slammed the door behind them. Raulyn heard a lock click and slowly shuffled over to the far wall. She slid down to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. "The others will come for us," Porthos assured her as he sat close beside her.

"They better," she muttered. Porthos gently reached out to study her wound on her face, and brushed his fingertips over the bruising. "I'm sorry," he sighed.

"It is not your fault," she replied.

"I know, doesn't make me any less sorry," he said with a small grin. Raulyn reached out to touch his face, studying the bruising developing under his left eye. "Are your ribs all right?" he asked as she probed the wound gently.

"I don't know," she muttered. She reached for her tunic and lifted it, not bothering with conventions. She used her other hand to touched the bones and hissed when pain shot through her chest. "I don't think they are broken. Close, though," she looked up at him and watched him touch her ribs as well, checking for gives with expert fingers. "No, they are not broken," he agreed. She sucked her wounded lip and let her tunic fall, hugging her knees once more. "You should sleep," he said quietly.

"Not in that mess," she gestured to the disgusting cot. He chuckled and pulled her closer, letting her rest her head on his thigh. His hand settled on her shoulder and he sighed. She sighed as well and let her eyes fall closed. The pounding on the roof and Porthos's gentle thumb brushing her shoulder lulled her to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blood was a disgusting mess, and it matted in Raulyn's hair and made her clothes stick to her. She was chained to the wall, taking savage punch and kicks. Her ribs had cracked in several places and she was wheezing steadily. Her shoulder was out of socket, and she had tears streaked on her cheeks. "Tell us where Gabriel is," her torturer said once again.

"The palace," she wheezed.

"We've already check there. He wasn't there. Stop lying," he shouted. She coughed and spat blood on the ground. They had been in the bandit's hands for weeks, and Raulyn had taken much of the beating. Porthos had given up trying to fight them, and took to slumping in the corner when they dragged her out again. She didn't blame him. She took another hit to her face and gasped. "I don't know," she cried. "I don't. My brothers must have taken him somewhere else. I don't know." Three more hits and she sagged from her chains, her knees finally giving out. The man slapped her and reached up to release her hands. She fell to the floor, and crumpled mess of her former self. The man grabbed her legs and pinned her down. "You are a stubborn whore. I know you know something. I will force it out of you," he grunted as he struggled with her legs. She had enough self-preservation to fight him. This only seemed to excite him farther, and she took up a steady scream.

The man returned her to the guest room, her tunic a shredded mess and her trousers limp on her hips. She laid on the floor for a long while, her sobs shaking her shoulders. "Don't touch me," she screeched when Porthos tried to pull her into his arms.

"What happened? What changed?" he gasped as she clawed at him like a feral cat.

She was in agony, her legs burning and her stomach twisting. She sat up and dry-heaved, and then curled up on her side once more. "I will kill them," Porthos growled. She had fought the man long and hard, and he gave up after a while, settling for pleasuring himself in front of her. She had thrown up several times, and he dragged her back to the guest room. "Did… he violate you?" Porthos said quietly.

"No…. he took his own pleasure, and…. forced me to watch," she muttered to her arms. She had calmed down, and slowly crawled to him. She settled in his lap, burying her hands in his hair and sobbing into shoulders. He held her closely, their chains making it hard to have total contact. He kissed her shoulder several times and rubbed her back with gentle hands.

"I… am so tired. I want to go home," she sighed, finally catching her breath.

"Aramis, Athos, and D'Artagnan will come for us. You must believe that," he replied. She gagged once more, the resulting image flooding her mind. She felt dirty and he hadn't even touched her. "He didn't touch you at all?" he asked.

"No… I fought too much…. it excited him to no end, though," Raulyn sighed. They were still tangled together in the corner of the room. Porthos held her close, not wanting to let her go. Her hands had settled on the back of his neck, feeling the muscles there when he moved his head. "I broke my promise to you, and for that I am sorry," he muttered.

"What promise?" she sighed quietly.

"I never said it aloud… but I promised to never let any harm come to you," he said sheepishly. She leaned back and met his eyes. "That was a silly promise. This job comes with many dangers," she replied with a smirk.

"All the same," he said and shrugged. She smiled and buried her face back into his shoulder, and he sighed. "The waiting is maddening," he said gruffly.

"Like you said, they will come," she assured him. She slowly drifted out of consciousness, and he held her close. He pressed his face into her neck, resigning to falling asleep himself. He had given up keeping vigil, wanting to take his strength from wherever he could get it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door bursting open brought them both out of their sleep. They had spent several more days with the bandits, and Raulyn had a broken finger and several bruises to show for it. They looked up and studied the faces of Athos and Aramis. "Took you long enough," Raulyn sighed. Aramis broke out of his trance and surgered to her. She cried out when he crushed her to his chest, and he eased up. "Ribs. Broken," she grunted through the pain. He released her and yanked up her tunic, checking for the bruising. She cried out several more times, when his fingers pushed on the ribs. Tears streamed down her face and she had hit him several times. "We need to bind these," he muttered.

"Later! Can I please just get out of these chains?" she said through her tears. He reached for his lockpick and set to work, meeting her gaze occasionally. "Can you walk?" he asked quietly.

"I will have to," she replied and pushed herself to her feet, invading his space. He stood as well, and she grabbed at her sagging trousers before they could fall. She struggled with the strings with her good hand, protecting the pinky on her left. "They broke your finger, too?" Aramis sighed.

"They broke a lot of things. I'd like to go now," she muttered as she continued her struggle. Aramis sighed and batted her hand out of the way. He quickly tightened the strings, and she let her tunic fall. Porthos was on his feet, and he immediately moved to her side. She slipped her hand into his, not wanting to lose him in the crowd of Musketeers inside the small cottage. They stared at their bloody comrades, and Raulyn cooly met their gaze. "My things are in that crate. I'd like them back," she said to some as she passed, gesturing to the crate behind them. They immediately set to work on the lock and Raulyn stepped into the sunshine. Porthos's wounds looked worse in the light, and hers undoubtedly did as well. "We have a carriage for you both," Athos said and gestured to the wooden contraption. Raulyn dragged Porthos over to it, and climbed inside. It was a simple thing with a burlap roof and wooden floors. She sat on the edge with her feet hanging off and Porthos sat beside her, his arms around her. Athos and D'Artagnan approached them, and Raulyn instinctively flinched. "You both were very brave," Athos commended.

"Self-preservation is not bravery," Raulyn muttered savagely.

**Thanks to taraxp15 for posting that review. You will have to just keep reading;) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Good morning everyone! Here's another chapter in honor of my four day weekend:) Anyways, I hope you like this. I'll be posting again tomorrow morning, and the morning after. So, celebrate? Reviews are always nice, but you don't have to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim royalties over the Musketeers BBC**

Chapter 18

Raulyn harbored a lot of anger and rage at her brothers. If they hadn't left, she wouldn't be bruised and battered. She wouldn't have had to suffer at the hands of her nameless captors. Captain Treville had petitioned the King for her commission, but she had heard nothing of its progress. She had resided herself to exerting her body to the limit, fighting with the new recruits inside and outside of the practice ring. Porthos had had to pull her off several times, and she had beat at him too. She was angry. Frustrated. Alone. So utterly alone inside. It tore her apart.

She cried in the wee hours of the night, her sobs never leaving her pillow. In the morning, she would steel herself and carry out her duties around the Garrison with a thunderstorm above her head. A permanent scowl had settled on her face, and the other Musketeers gave her a wide berth. Porthos had tried to speak with her, and he once restrained her in the middle of the practice ring with she screeched at him like a cornered animal. He had spoken into her ear while she fought him and caused sand to fly up around them. "You will kill him if you don't ease up…. Please stop terrifying the new recruits… Don't make me carry you to your room and lock your there… Talk to me…" he had said. She struggled hard and finally gave up when a wheeze rattled from her chest. She had broken one of her weak ribs and tears sprang forth. Porthos let her go and immediately called for Aramis. "She broke her rib again," he muttered as the healer moved in.

"Damn it, Raulyn! That is the fourth time," he shouted. He produced the proper bindings and yanked her tunic up. He was rough, and she took the pain silently. She knew she deserved it. "Porthos, you must keep an eye on her. She will get an infection or puncture a lung if that bone does not heal," Aramis muttered as he tugged on the bindings on her chest, pulling them taught.

"You're being a bit rough mate," he replied quietly. Aramis sighed and worked slower, and Raulyn gazed up at them silently. "Raulyn, you must stop with this savagery. It's unprofessional. I understand you have been through an ordeal, but you would feel better if you talked to us," Aramis said when he was finished. Raulyn shoved her tunic back down over her skin and sat up. Her face was softer and Porthos was relieved to see the scowl lifted for a least a few moments. "I know you blame us for what happened. It is completely acceptable to do so. Here I am, and I am begging for your forgiveness," Aramis said, his hands clasped in front of him. Raulyn shifted her gaze to Porthos, a perplexed look on her face. "It's what you've wanted isn't it? An apology?" Porthos said quietly.

"...I suppose so," she sighed. "I accept your apology… and will take it on behalf of the regiment. I will try to behave better. It is hard, and I know you are here for me." She spoke in a monotone voice, her face relaxed and her breathing even. Aramis grinned at her hesitantly and then slowly kissed her hand. "Thank you," he breathed against her skin. She cupped his cheek quietly, and then slowly stood. "I'd like to share my feelings with you both… but I feel that the middle of the practice ring is not the place," she said. Aramis chuckled and nodded. She turned to lead the way back to her room and Athos and D'Artagnan joined Aramis and Porthos trailing behind her.

She lead them all into her room and perched on her bed. She watched them settle around the room, and her nerves twisted in her gut. She didn't want to speak of the time in the cottage. It was a painful experience, and she didn't want them to know. "We're here when you're ready," D'Artagnan said from his spot on the floor. Raulyn met his gaze and then rubbed her hands together.

"As you all know… Porthos and I were captured. And… I dealt with a lot of pain in that building. They were nice at first… feeding us and letting us outside to walk and have fresh air. And then when they didn't get what they wanted, they started beating us… starving us. Porthos was the first to be taken. I had screamed myself hoarse for them to bring him back, and when they did he was a bloody mess. He was unconscious for several hours afterwards, and I had tried to clean the blood as best I could. He woke up and they took me. The pain… oh, the pain was awful. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to be strong. No fear. But that didn't last after the third or fourth punch.." she fell silent her gaze meeting Porthos's. She could see him remembering his own time in that room, and she wanted to stop. "Go on," Aramis urged.

"...they beat me for hours. Demanding to know where Gabriel was. They wanted him dead, and believed we knew where you had hidden him. They returned me to Porthos when my first rib cracked. They left us alone for several days, and I spent much of my time trying to beat the door down. I was going to tear it off the hinges if I had to. Porthos tried to stop me, but I was stubborn," she stopped to smile at that. "Things started to spiral down from there. They alternated beating us, but they picked me more often. I suppose it was because I always screamed and cried. I couldn't help it. The worst time was when… one of them tried to… uh, violate me." She stopped and rubbed her face, hiding herself from them. They were silent, waiting for her. She was thankful for their patience, and she just wanted this tale to be over. She knew Athos would report it all to Treville, and Raulyn would be deemed not fit for duty. She halted that train it its tracks. "He didn't get to though. I fought him too much. He settled for…. pleasuring himself…. in front of me," she sucked in deep breaths, forcing the image out of her mind. D'Artagnan immediately sat beside her arm the bed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She buried her face in her hands, forcing herself to breathe. "You don't have to say anymore, Raulyn," Porthos said on her right. She looked over at him and frowned. "The story isn't finished," she replied.

"I can tell the rest," he suggested.

"If you want to," she relented. He nodded and sat beside her to finish her story in an even voice. He filled in the gaps where she had left things out in the overall story, and then the Musketeers were silent. They stayed silent for half an hour, stewing over their words. D'Artagnan had released her, and she sat with her back against the wall and her knees tucked up to her chest. Porthos held her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. She enjoyed the silent affection he showed her, and study the scars on her wrist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn's demeanor improved and she was slowly drawn back into the Musketeer's fold. She was sparring with Athos, and he was a difficult opponent. She had a perpetual smile on her face, and he had returned it occasionally. The older Musketeer had grown to respect the girl, and her sword skill was almost a fair match. "It is quite difficult to believe that half a year ago, you were a starved boy desperate for her brothers to be returned safe," he said as they sat in the sand to cool down and drink water.

"I was also twenty pounds lighter," she reminded him.

"Right. You are well on your way to a commission," Athos commented.

"Really?" she said with a laugh.

"I believe so. The King had noticed your value. It won't be long for your commission. I hope you and our young Gascon both join our ranks," he replied.

"Do I get a hat to go along with that shiny new shoulder guard?" she said with a smirk.

"You must earn the hat," he replied and tapped the brim of his. "We will get you one once you lead your first successful mission. We won't help you." Raulyn shrugged. "You will train me, correct?" she asked.

"Undoubtedly," he replied. Raulyn smiled and flicked the sand off of her trousers. She finished off her water and looked up as Aramis approached. "We have a mission. We must arrest Martin Labarge and bring him before the King," he announced. Raulyn grinned and held out her hand to him so he could pull her up. Once she was on her feet, she assisted Athos and they grabbed their things. Raulyn followed Aramis into the courtyard and mounted one of the waiting horses.

They captured Labarge with little fuss, and lead him through the streets of Paris. Raulyn kept her hand on her sword, ready to spring if Labarge attempted anything. She looked up when the Red Guard approached on their horses. "We have a warrant for the arrest of Martin Labarge from Cardinal Richelieu," Captain Trudeau announced.

"He is already under arrest. He murdered two of the King's Musketeers and must stand trial for his crimes," Aramis replied.

"You must relinquish him to us," Trudeau insisted. Raulyn rolled her eyes and shifted to watch the exchange. "He is a crafty and dangerous fellow, do well to heed my warning," Athos warned as he passed Labarge into the Red Guard's care. Captain Trudeau kicked Labarge roughly, and he retaliated. The Captain was dragged from his horse and Labarge turned to fight the other Red Guards. The Musketeers watched for a few minutes, and Raulyn was enjoying the entertainment. She dismounted when Labarge took Trudeau as a human shield, but they were too slow to stop Lambert from running him through. Labarge dropped the dead man and charged directly at Raulyn. She ducked and rolled into his legs, knocking his feet out from under him. Before Labarge could scramble up, Raulyn immediately trapped him. She tackled him and held him in a head lock, her forearm cutting off his arm. Her legs were planted in his arm pits and his arms were struggling to grab her. "Give up, Labarge. You've been bested by a girl," She grunted. Porthos tied Labarge's hands and Raulyn released him. Athos helped her up, and she stretched her shoulders. The Red Guard launched themselves at the Musketeers, and began a brutal scrimmage. "He's dead because of you useless dogs," Lambert shouted as he attacked them. Raulyn drew her sword and immediately joined the fray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were standing before the King as Richelieu and Treville argued over the events of that morning. She was sporting another split lip and she dabbed at it with her sleeve. She enjoyed fighting the Red Guards. They were pretentious bastards… too good for Musketeers' work. She sucked her wounded lip into her mouth and studied the sleeve of her tunic. It was dotted with blood and torn in places. "Captain Trudeau was killed because of his own arrogance. He endangered many lives," Treville said.

"You overstep your boundaries," Richelieu shot back.

"It is best that he is in the company of us because he terrorized many in Gascony and took the lives of two of my Musketeers," Treville countered angrily. They continued arguing, and Raulyn glanced up at the King. He was lounging in his throne and watching his two closest confidants arguing over a petty brawl. Raulyn dabbed at her lip again and sighed when it came away bright with blood. "I propose a wager. A thousand livre from each of you to be placed on a champion of your choosing. They will duel, and the winner will show who is better," the King finally announced, cutting Richelieu off.

"Two thousand livre," Richlieu demanded.

"Deal," Treville said. Raulyn glanced at D'Artagnan and saw the gears whirring in his mind. The King dismissed them, and Raulyn walked out of the room with her sleeve held to her lip. "Let me see," Porthos sighed. She let her hand drop, and he leaned in to peer at the wound. "If you would stop sucking on it, it would stop bleeding," he muttered when she sucked her lip into her mouth once more. She shrugged and they continued down the street. D'Artagnan disappeared towards Constance's home, and the Musketeers returned to the Garrison.

"There has been a bet placed to decide the better regiment. The Red Guard or the Musketeers. The bet is two thousand livres, which means there will be a thirty livre fee to enter the trials. The winner will face the Red Guard's champion in a duel," Captain Treville explained to the gathered men. Raulyn stuck out among them, her blonde hair hanging loose and her jerkin forgotten in her quarters. She didn't have enough money to her name to enter the competition, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. D'Artagnan joined them as Treville was finishing his announcement, and when he was done, they gathered at their table. "It is entirely unfair that I cannot compete," D'Artagnan complained.

"You should ask the Captain for a commission," Athos suggested from his perch on a barrel under the awning. Raulyn sat beside him with her boots propped on the table. Porthos and Aramis sat opposite her and D'Artagnan sat beside her legs. Aramis and Porthos were searching their purses, and they glanced at each other. "I don't have enough," Porthos muttered.

"Neither do I. We should…. find a patroness," Aramis suggested. Raulyn smirked at that and ate another piece of her bread. D'Artagnan stood to go and speak to Captain Treville, and Aramis and Porthos went to find a pair of unsuspecting women. She turned to Athos and quirked her eyebrow. "Would you like to shoot with me?" she asked. Athos shrugged and nodded and they stood to make their way to the target range.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn spent the rest of her afternoon in the Garrison. She cleaned up a few stalls in the horse stable, and then went to tidy up her room. She then went to watch Athos and D'Artagnan spar. She sat several yards away with her sketchbook in her lap and pencil in hand. She was drawing her boot, and glanced up to watch the men spar every few minutes. Captain Treville was watching them, and Raulyn could not hear their spoken words.

Raulyn grew concerned when D'Artagnan stormed off, and she started to follow him. Athos caught her with his gaze and shook his head. She understood his silent message. He would handle the Gascon. Raulyn settled back into her spot and began to sketch once more.

Two days passed, and Raulyn didn't do much of anything. All missions were on hold as the Musketeers prepared themselves for the trials. Raulyn watched them spar, and sparred with them occasionally. She was still better than much of the regiment with a sword. Athos and D'Artagnan were the only two men who were really a challenge for her. She didn't speak over the two days, not really having much to say. She wasn't worried about Aramis and Porthos's absence. She didn't care to wonder at their whereabouts. They would come home when it was time.

The day of the trial began with Captain Treville collecting the thirty livre from every contestant. Aramis and Porthos arrived last-minute, and Raulyn was surprised to see Aramis kiss his patroness in front of the others. He handed the purse of money to the Captain and stepped back with his friends. "I have most assuredly earned that money," he muttered.

"I too have a patroness," D'Artagnan pointed out as he handed his money to the Captain as well. The first trial was target practice. Raulyn watched from beside the Captain, taking note of his approving glances. Aramis was the first to hit a bullseye, and they moved on to the next trial.

Brawling followed target shooting, and Raulyn smiled. Porthos would most definitely win this trial. He was massive and completely skilled with his hands. Raulyn perched on the wooden rail surrounding the sand pit and urged the Musketeer on. Porthos easily took out his opponents, and he moved to stand beside her to watch Aramis and D'Artagnan duel with swords. "You are doing well," she commented quietly.

"You think so?" he asked. She looked up at him and nodded. He grinned and looked back to their comrades. D'Artagnan was finally subduing Aramis, and Athos was encouraging the Gascon. She smiled when the boy was victorious, and stepped off of the fence. Porthos threw his arm around her shoulder as she began to walk back to the courtyard. The trials were over for the day, and Raulyn was tired. Porthos walked her to her quarters, and then bid her goodnight. She waved to him and stepped into her room to turn in for the evening.

The next morning was a disappointment. Captain Treville announced to the regiment that he would be his own champion. D'Artagnan had immediately walked away, his shoulders sagging. Raulyn frowned and watched the boy go, and debated on going after him. She felt her feet begin to move, and then she was running. She caught up with him and walked beside him. "I am sorry," she muttered quietly.

"You did nothing wrong," he replied gruffly. She was sorrowed to see his pleasant face a cloudy mess. She sighed and patted his shoulder. "You are undoubtedly the best in the regiment. Young and lively. And extremely stubborn. You have more of an opportunity than any of us to receive your commission, I assure you," Raulyn told him. His lips quirked into a small smile and he glanced over at her. "I am stubborn," he agreed.

"Unbearably so," Raulyn laughed. She enjoyed the young man's presence, and she cared for him deeply. He was as close to her heart as the inseparable three. She patted his shoulder once more, and his smile grew. "You will have your chance to prove yourself," she said. She walked him all the way to Constance's home, and then bid him goodnight. D'Artagnan hugged her about the shoulders for a moment, squeezing her to his side. She smiled at him when he released her. "Good afternoon. I will see you again soon," she said. He nodded and bid her a good afternoon as well.

Raulyn returned to the garrison and went to her quarters. She searched for her jerkin, and quickly donned it. She then tugged on her belt, tightening it about her slim hips. She exited her quarters after securing her hair in place with a ribbon and walked down to the courtyard. They would be making their way to the proving grounds to watch their captain face the Red Guard's champion. She stood with Athos and Aramis, rocking from foot to foot as they waited for the time to come.


	19. Chapter 19

**Good Morning! Here's that new chapter I promised. This one surprised me a bit. I hope it surprises you guys as well! :) Let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim any royalties over the Musketeers BBC **

Chapter 19

The Musketeers lined up on the right side of the dirt swathe, and stood at attention. Captain Treville was inside, preparing for his duel. Raulyn stood between Aramis and Porthos, her usual place. The smell of dirt and fresh earth was assaulting her nostrils, but she chose to ignore it. She shifted her gaze to the crowd and immediately picked out Milady de Winter. She said nothing to the others, assuming they had seen her as well. "Your patroness is in attendance," Aramis muttered to Porthos. She glanced up and followed their gazes.

Her eyes had settled on the beautiful woman in the crowd, and she was ashamed to say that jealousy swirled in her gut. She had a beautiful face, the epitome of feminine. Her dress was of fine fabrics, and her hair was done up elegantly. Raulyn watched her for a moment longer before shifting her gaze away. She was perplexed at her own jealousy. Porthos had shown very little or no interest in her, and Raulyn was not ready to admit her true feelings. "You… are considering marriage with her," Aramis said, confusion thick in his voice.

"There are things outside of the regiment," Porthos replied.

"I've learned to never put my trust in love," D'Artagnan interjected. Raulyn frowned at his words, and felt that it was something to do with Constance. She would not press him on the matter, but she hoped he would share it one day. Raulyn shifted her weight to her other foot, and looked across the dirt to sweep her gaze along the line of Red Guards. She turned her head when the flutter of fabric sounded behind her. Captain Treville emerged from his tent, and she studied his uniform. He was wearing a traditional Musketeer uniform, though it was a bit outdated. She smiled at the image and watched the Captain stride out to meet the Red Guard's champion.

Raulyn was shocked to see Martin Labarge step out in a uniform for a Captain of the Red Guard. "What is this?" Captain Treville asked.

"Martin Labarge is now a commissioned Captain of my Red Guard," the Cardinal called. Raulyn frowned at the new development, and watched Treville and Labarge circle each other. The first swings were brutal. It was clear that Labarge was superior, but Raulyn held out hope for her Captain.

Captain Treville managed to stab Labarge with his sword, and Raulyn grimaced at the sight of fresh blood. Labarge beat at the Captain savagely, breaking his arm. Raulyn drew her sword and stepped forward with the rest of the Musketeers at her side. They surged to their Captain's aide, and the red Guard mirrored them. Raulyn wound up fending off two Red Guards at once, and she ducked to avoid a blow to her head. "Stop," the voice of the King rang out over the dirt clearing, and Raulyn immediately froze in place. She was on one knee, ready to remove the legs of her opponent. She looked up to the King and slowly stood. They all turned to face him, and he stood. "Your champion broke the rules, and therefore Captain Treville has the opportunity to choose another champion," the King said to Richelieu and then addressed the men below him. She felt the Musketeers gaze on her, and then she motioned to D'Artagnan. Treville finally chose the Gascon, and Raulyn moved to help the Captain out of the fray.

She guided the Captain into his tent and swiftly worked on setting the broken bone in his arm. They emerged from the tent just as D'Artagnan ran his sword through Labarge. Raulyn remained by her Captain's side, checking for wounds to his skin. She was shocked to hear Louis call her name as well as D'Artagnan. "Go," Treville urged her, pushing her with his good hand. Raulyn walked on numb feet and stepped up beside D'Artagnan. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her hands shook. "I admire loyalty more than any other virtue. Kneel," King Louis began. Raulyn and D'Artagnan immediately followed his command, and he commissioned D'Artagnan first.

D'Artagnan remained kneeling at her side as the king waved his sword over her, commissioning her to his Musketeers. Raulyn was visibly shaking, shock working through her system. This was unexpected. She didn't even know the King knew her name. The King finished and the pair stood. The Musketeers bowed to their King, and Athos stepped toward D'Artagnan. He placed the fleur de lis on D'Artagnan's shoulder, and Raulyn glanced up as Porthos produced hers. She watched him fasten it to her arm, and he offered her a grin. Her lip shook, and he rolled his eyes at her. "I am honored to welcome you both among my ranks," Treville said to them when the King had stepped away. Raulyn was still shaking, adrenaline pumping in her veins.

Porthos and Aramis had swept her up into their arms, and spun her around in circles as soon as they left the view of the others. She was laughing and crying, and she had never felt more alive. She was a full Musketeer. She would never have to starve on the streets or muck stalls. She would earn a Musketeer's pay. She wiped the tears from her eyes and glanced up as Athos approached. She was uncertain of him, not sure if he was willing to show her affection. He immediately approached her and swept her into his arms as well. She laughed and hugged the eldest Musketeer, and then they began their walk back to the Garrison in earnest.

"I… am not sure this is real," she muttered as they walked.

"It is," Porthos assured her.

"Make way for the Lady Musketeer," Raulyn muttered. "The one and only." Aramis laughed and patted her shoulder. D'Artagnan had disappeared, no doubt to inform Constance of his new lodging arrangements. "I did not even know the King knew my name," Raulyn said after a few moments.

"He most definitely does. You have proven yourself many times over. I'm surprised he waited this long to commission you," Aramis replied. Raulyn blushed and pushed his shoulder. They stepped into the Garrison, and Porthos immediately began his endless teasing of her. "Make way for our newest sister. Make way," he shouted, his hand on her shoulder. Raulyn blushed harder and buried her face in her hands. She accepted the praise of the regiment, and secretly enjoyed their teasing. Aramis had picked up on Porthos's antics, and Raulyn wanted to beat the snot out of the both of them. "The newest Musketeer gives her first glare," Porthos sighed, feining happy tears.

"I'm going to cut something off," Raulyn said savagely, a grin on her face.

"Oh, she makes her first threat," Aramis announced. Raulyn rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze to Athos. He was laughing at his friends' shenanigans, a rare smile on his face. "We must go and celebrate," Aramis said, ruffling her hair. She smoothed it back as Porthos nodded vigorously. "We just celebrated a few weeks ago… for my birthday," Raulyn replied with a tight-lipped smile.

"Well, now it's your first day as a Musketeer. A real milestone," Porthos replied.

"You just want an excuse to get drunk," she replied. They both shrugged, and Raulyn finally relented. She was too giddy to spend the evening at the Garrison. Porthos grabbed her hand and dragged her back out of the Garrison. They walked quickly towards their favorite tavern, and Raulyn complained the whole way. "Why is it so far?" she sighed as they turned at another intersection. Aramis and Athos were trailing behind them, and Raulyn looked back at them helplessly. "I will throw myself on the floor if you don't slow down," she finally threatened. Porthos laughed and finally slowed down to a more comfortable pace.

They walked into the tavern and immediately took up a table in the corner. Athos sat at a table by himself, but still within earshot of them. Raulyn was perched on the edge of the table, her feet swinging below. They ate some bread before they started drinking. Raulyn had grown accustomed to the bitterness of the wine, and drank it without complaint. Her tolerance had also grown, so it took her twice as many servings to get sloppy drunk. "So, when do I start… real training," she asked.

"Tomorrow," Aramis replied.

"I'll be teaching you how to brawl. It's important to get the basics," Porthos said and tapped the brim of his cup.

"My ribs aren't healed all the way, yet," she reminded him.

"Is she in danger of puncturing a lung?" Porthos asked Aramis with a smirk.

"No," Aramis replied, his face breaking into a grin.

"Then, you'll be training tomorrow," Porthos said, his gaze locked on Raulyn's. Raulyn sighed and let her head hang. Her attempts to thwart their enthusiasm was futile. She would be aching for weeks after training. She drank her wine once more and let her gaze sweep around the tavern. It was quiet, not quite filled up yet. There were several lone drinkers, and Raulyn felt her gaze linger on one in particular. His face was shadowed by the brim of his hat, but Raulyn could see angular cheekbones and pale skin. He had facial hair, similar to Athos, but it was more red. She watched him for a few more minutes before looking down into her drink. She was confused by her infatuation with the stranger. Aramis and Porthos were discussing their adventures with their patronesses, and Raulyn was not interested in that conversation. She looked up again, and managed to catch the stranger's face.

He was handsome, and had almond shaped eyes. His most defining feature was his angular jaw and high cheekbones. He met her gaze and she gave him a hesitant smile. He smiled back and Raulyn looked away, hiding a blush. "You've gone all red," Aramis commented, studying her face.

"What of it?" she replied. He shrugged and took a sip of his wine. They drank in silence, and Raulyn took fleeting glances at the stranger. She hadn't managed to catch his eye again, and she did not hope to. Porthos tapped her shoulder and she turned to look at him. "I suggest you stop looking at him, and go talk to him," he said. Raulyn turned scarlet and looked at the floor, rubbing her cheek with her free hand. He laughed and Aramis looked at them strangely. "Fine," she muttered finally. She stood from the table and made her way across the tavern, sliding into the open seat across from the red-haired man. He looked up at her, and she gave him a smile. "Hello, Monsieur," she said.

"Hello," he replied, his eyes kind. Her hands were shaking with nerves, and she didn't entirely know what she was doing. "I'm Raulyn… of the Musketeers," she said.

"Oh, a woman… among soldiers. You must be very capable," he replied. "I'm Xavier Damour, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I was admiring your hat with my friends over there. It's very lovely," Raulyn said.

"Thank you. My father gave it to me before he passed away,"

"That sounds tragic," Raulyn frowned.

"It was a long time ago, when I was ten. He was hunting and a group of rogues… killed him for his catch," Xavier explained.

"Bandits killed my mother," Raulyn replied quietly. "I'm sorry to hear that they have caused grief for you as well." Xavier nodded and sipped his drink. Raulyn drummed her fingers on her thighs, and glanced around the room. "Your friends are very protective of you," he commented, glancing over her shoulder. Raulyn turned and looked at the Musketeers. They were watching them, not even trying to hide it. She met their gazes and gave them a small smile, before turning back to Xavier. "Don't mind them. They're… overprotective of me. I'm their new recruit," she replied and waved her hand.

"How new?"

"I was commissioned this morning," she replied with a shrug. Xavier grinned and raulyn returned it. "You said your name was Raulyn, right?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"What about a last name?"

"du Vallon," she replied. She didn't even think about it, automatically saying Porthos's last name. She had used it before, and it usually curbed unwanted advances from local men. It didn't have an effect on Xavier, and she knew he wasn't from around here. "So, where are you from?" she asked.

"Toulon," he replied. "Are you from Pairs?"

"No, I wasn't born here. I grew up here though," she said.

"Then, where were you born?"

"Near Le Havre," she replied. He nodded and looked around the tavern. It was starting to fill up, and the other patron's voices were starting to drown theirs out. "Would you like to step outside with me? It's a bit loud," he asked.

"Sure," she replied. He stood and held out his arm to her. She stood as well and took it. She didn't look back to the Musketeers as he lead her through the tavern and out the door. It was a warm night, and Raulyn was glad. He guided her to just to the left of the door, and they sat on a stack of crates. "You are lovely company," he said, glancing up to her. She blushed and smiled. "You believe that?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I find myself at ease in your presence," he replied. "It is almost like you exude an aura of peace and happiness. I can see why the Musketeers find you useful." Raulyn laughed at that, and pondered his words. She hadn't noticed this about herself. "How long did you have to wait for your commission?" he asked, a little eager.

"Half a year," she replied.

"That's a long time. Is it worth it?"

"I'm not sure. The adventure and camaraderie is amazing, but it's a lot of work and a lot of pain. Injuries are a guarantee,"

"What was the worst injury you've had so far?"

"When I was first starting out, I got clawed in the leg in the defense of the Queen. I had to have stitches. That was the worst pain I've ever felt," she explained quietly.

"How many did you have?"

"A lot,"

"Did it scar?"

"Horribly," she sighed.

"I'd like to see," he said hopefully. She gestured to her upper thigh. "It's difficult to get to," she replied quietly. His face fell and Raulyn frowned. "We could… uh, go somewhere more private," she suggested.

"Like rent a room?"

"Yes, if you're really that interested in my scars,"

"I am. I find battle stories fascinating, and I would like solid proof while i hear them," he replied.

"If you have the livres, I will reveal all my stories," she replied with a smirk. He nodded and stood, turning to assist her to her feet. She followed him across the street to an inn, and they rented a room. Raulyn was feeling a little tipsy, her judgement clouded. She hoped she wasn't making a grave mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wine seemed to take a little more effect than Raulyn expected. Xavier had immediately began assaulting her lips with his own, and Raulyn had reciprocated. It was a nice feeling, kissing a stranger. His hands went immediately to the edge of her jerkin and he began the process of undoing the strings and buttons. He leaned away and yanked at a particularly hard knot. "You're pulling too hard," she sighed and pushed his hands away. She undid the knot with ease and pushed the heavy leather to the floor. He smiled and leaned back to her mouth, pressing gentle kisses against her lips. She reached for his cloak and undid the string as he moved his lips to her throat. She ran her fingers through his hair, and noted it's softness. She gasped when his teeth nipped at her pulse point, and she tugged him closer against her.

He moved his lips back to hers and she worked up undoing his jerkin. She made quick work of it and was soon pushing the edge of his tunic up so she could smooth her hands over his abdomen. He smiled at her confident touches, and gripped her waist, pulling her against him. He moved to grab the edge of her tunic and lifted it up over her head. His fingers brushed the edge of the bindings on her chest, and he met her gaze. "...a corset would be impractical," she explained quietly.

"Of course," he replied. He grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the bed, kicking off his boots as he went. She followed suit and he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her into his lap. She kissed him once more, and his fingers trailed over her skin. She shivered as he tickled her sides, and bit his lip in retaliation. Their kisses were slow, taking their time. Raulyn's nerves nipped at the back of her neck, but she forced them down. She was twenty-one. It was time. She broke away to tug his tunic off, and tossed it over her shoulder. She leaned back to marvel at his skin, and smiled at the bit of red chest hair between his pectoral muscles.

He managed to ease her onto her back, and settled between her thighs. She looked up at him quietly, unsure of where to go. "Is.. .your chastity intact?" he asked quietly, meeting her eyes. She bit her lip and nodded, and he sighed. "I… don't know if I should continue," he said letting his gaze drop.

"...I'm fine," she said quietly.

"It's not my place to take that from you," he replied. Raulyn sighed and moved to prop her head in her crossed arms. He was propped up on his hands and slowly moved away. "Perhaps we should stop," he said quietly, sitting beside her on the bed.

"If that is what you wish," she replied. "I would like you to know that I have no intentions to marry or bear children. Children and soldering are not a cohesive mix." He nodded and propped his elbows on his knees. They sat in silence, and Raulyn studied the ceiling. She was knocked out of her thoughts by frantic banging on the door. She launched to her feet and scrambled for her tunic. She threw his tunic at him and went to open the door. She turned to check that he was clothed before opening the door. Her brothers stood on the other side, Athos's fist raised to continue beating on the door. "We have a mission," he said. Raulyn sighed and turned to grab her things. "No time," Porthos grunted and hooked his arm around her waist.

"Hey!" she shouted as he dragged her down the hallway, stumbling over her own feet. "It's an urgent matter," Porthos explained.

"My boots!" she whined.

"I have them," Aramis called from behind them.

"Could you at least explain the mission?" she sighed as Porthos dragged her through the lobby.

"The King requires our protection for the evening. There are bandits dangerously close to Versailles, and we must guard his personal rooms," Porthos explained. He pushed her out of the door in front of him and hoisted her onto a horse. There were only three, and he climbed up behind her. She was thankful for the warmth of the night, and grabbed the reins. Porthos held her hips with his hands and Aramis quickly shoved her boots on her feet before mounting his own horse. Athos spurred his horse down the street, and Raulyn urged her horse after him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the end of my four day weekend. I'm sad to see it go, but I'm glad I got a lot of writing done. I hope you've all enjoyed this as much as I have! As always, reviews are life. So drop one in for me, and I'll make sure to thank you. This chapter was fun to write, and I hope you guys like it. **

Chapter 20

They arrived at the palace and dismounted. Raulyn hastily fixed her skewed belt as they walked inside. She hoped the boys wouldn't ask very many questions, but it was inevitable. "Raulyn, Porthos, you guard the main doors to the King's chambers. Aramis and I will patrol outside with the Red Guard," Athos ordered.

"Where's D'Artagnan?" Raulyn said as she and Porthos turned to enter the palace.

"He's already inside the chambers. He is to guard the King's bedroom door," Porthos replied. Raulyn nodded and opened the door that lead to the hallway outside of their post. She walked with her left hand resting on her sword and her right swinging at her side. Their boots echoed around the halls, and she enjoyed the sound. When they reached the ornate door that lead to the King's chambers, they split to stand on either side. Raulyn stood with her hands behind her back, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "It's going to be a long night," Porthos sighed. Raulyn laughed in response, and he cracked a grin.

"Do we know which band of rogues is out there?" Raulyn asked after over an hour of silence.

"They're native to Orléans. We've watched them for a while now, and they've moved in too close," he explained.

"Have I faced them before?"

"I doubt that," he said and shrugged. Raulyn nodded and studied the walls once more. There were various paintings hung periodically down the hall. She marveled at the colors and the images they created. Porthos shifted and Raulyn turned to look at him. "I hate guard duty," he muttered.

"I don't mind it. If you want to go and walk a bit, I don't mind," she said and gestured down the hallway in front of them.

"I'm fine," he muttered. Raulyn shrugged and looked back to the paintings. They fell silent once more. Raulyn rubbed her eyes and yawned, fighting down exhaustion. It had been a long day, and she had even more time ahead of her. She hoped to be relieved at midnight, but that wasn't a guarantee. "Who was that man you were with?" Porthos asked, breaking the silence.

"Xavier Damour," she replied.

"The one from the tavern, yes?" he asked.

"The one and only," she sighed.

"Were… you busy?" he asked.

"I'm not sure that's your business," Raulyn said and met his gaze challengingly.

"I'm concerned for you health," he replied quietly.

"...that makes very little sense," she muttered.

"Your ribs…" he prompted.

"You're to be beating me up tomorrow, and you weren't concerned about them when you planned that. How is this any different?" Raulyn said and gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"I wasn't going to beat you up," he scoffed. "And, I would never hit you in the ribs. It's very painful."

"I know," she muttered, remembering all the times she was punched and kicked. Porthos sighed and rested his left foot on the toe behind him. "I'm sorry that happened," he muttered.

"I don't want to talk about it." Raulyn said and crossed her arms.

"Fair enough," he replied quietly. Raulyn fell silent and leaned back against the wall, her sheath clanging. She glared at it, and shifted so it wouldn't make any more noise. Her back had started to ache, and she wished she could sit down. They were allowed to walk around every once in a while, but they were not allowed to sit. If there were a raid on the inside, it would take twice the amount of time to retaliate. Raulyn yawned and stifled it in her hand. Porthos glanced up at her, and she gave him a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn was relieved when three more Musketeers came through the door at the end of the hall. She perked up and waited for them to get close enough. When they did, she and Porthos waited for D'Artagnan before turning to leave Versailles. She walked through the quiet halls in a state of exhaustion. She had exerted herself a lot today, and then stood for six hours with very few breaks. She rubbed her eyes as she walked, dreading the ride back to the Garrison.

They stepped out into the courtyard and Raulyn mounted a horse on unsteady feet. She gripped the reins and waited for the others, stifling yawns. She glanced around and sighed, there weren't enough horses. She looked up as Aramis approached, and slowly moved forward so he could share her horse. She held her hand out to him, and he took it so he could lift himself into the saddle behind her. "Where's Athos?" she said and glanced around.

"He's reporting to the Captain," Aramis said. "He should be along soon."

"All right," Raulyn replied quietly. She watched the entrance to the courtyard and waited for the eldest Musketeer to appear. Aramis shifted behind her, and Raulyn gripped the reins as her horse skittered across the stones. She pulled him back around and patted his neck. Aramis had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other was resting on his thigh.

Athos arrived and mounted his horse swiftly, and started back to the Garrison. Raulyn urged her horse after him, and Arami moved to grip her waist more securely. They picked up pace and rode at a canter back to the main streets of Paris. It was a short ride, but Raulyn was exhausted. She yawned quietly and Aramis laughed. "A little too much fun with, what was his name? Xavier?" Aramis said into her ear. She turned her head and shot a glare at him. "It isn't your business," she scolded. He grinned widely and she couldn't help the smile that spread on her cheeks.

They arrived at the Garrison and Aramis climbed down. He turned to aid her, and wound up grabbing her about the waist and placing her on the ground. "Thank you," she sighed and grabbed the reins so she could hand them to Adrien. She watched him lead the horse away and then turned to head to her quarters. "Not so fast," Aramis called. She stopped in her tracks, and let her shoulders slump. She turned back to face him and scowled as she approached. "You have to give a personal report to Captain Treville," he reminded her. She shuffled in the direction of the Captain's office and saw that he hadn't returned from Versailles yet. She whined and rubbed her eyes. She heard laughter and saw Porthos coming up the stairs in her direction. "He should be back soon," he said quietly.

They wound up waiting for another hour, and Raulyn leaned her head on the wall and tried not to fall asleep. Porthos leaned beside her, his hat shadowing his face. "Are you going to share nothing about your adventures with...Xavier, was it?" he prompted.

"Perhaps another time," she suggested.

"You didn't say no, so now you must share," he said cheerfully.

"There isn't much to share," she said and turned her head so her cheek was pressed against the wall and she could look at him.

"I want to know," he promised. She shrugged and closed her eyes. Her mind and body were tired, and there was no relief in sight. She was also hungry, but she was still practiced in the art of sleeping with a hungry belly. She heard the clatter of a horse and lurched off the wall to see who it was. She sighed happily when she saw the Captain, and rubbed her eyes blearily.

They gave their reports, which were brief and not very detailed. Nothing had happened in the course of the night, and the bandits had vanished from the Musketeer's detection. Porthos wrapped his arm around her shoulder when they left the Captain's office, and he angled them towards his quarters. She looked at him questioningly, and he just grinned back at her. She sighed and went with him without complaint.

He opened the door and guided her inside before closing the door behind him. "I am tired, what is it?" she sighed.

"You must tell me about Xavier," he said.

"And if I don't?" she sighed, crossing her arms.

"I'll make sure training is awful for you," he replied.

"It's difficult anyways, may I go now?" she said and made to leave.

"If you walk out of that door, you won't be able to walk this time tomorrow," he threatened.

"Good," she called and twisted the handle. She smirked as she stepped out of his room, and gave him a winning smile before turning to walk to her room. It was several doors down on the same walkway, and she flung herself into her bed as soon as her door closed. She fell asleep with all of her gear on, too exhausted to spare the time to remove them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She opened her eyes the next morning and groaned. Her head was pounding and her back ached. She had slept in the same position all night, sprawled across her bed with her head pooled in her arms, her pillow forgotten. She struggled to her feet and sighed. Her belt was twisted awkwardly, and she struggled to unclasp it. When she did, she replaced it in the correct way, and then removed her tunic so she could put on a fresh one. She checked the bindings on her chest, and debated over removing them. She nodded to herself and reached up to begin the process of unwinding the cloth. She glanced at the corset Constance had given her. It was completely impractical to her. She glared at it and sighed.

Constance had taught her how to put it on by herself, and she had quickly become proficient in it. She tightened the strings so they were snug, but she could still breathe. She grabbed a fresh tunic and pulled it on overtop of the corset, and worked on tying off the strings. She turned to look in the mirror, and noticed the difference in the shape of her chest. Her posture was improved and she looked more womanly. She smiled at herself and then moved to fix her messy curls.

She made her way down the stairs to the table and sat so she could pick at her breakfast. her head ached and she was dreading the training with Porthos. She finished her breakfast and began the loathsome journey to the practice ring. She spotted Porthos immediately and then saw her brothers waiting around the ring. Her shoulders slumped when she realized that her would be observing. She kicked off her boots at the edge of the sand, preferring to spar bare foot. She climbed over the fence and dropped to the sand below. It was warm under her feet, and she drew strength from that. She walked across the sand to the Musketeers and stood with her arms crossed. "Are you ready?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Inevitably," she sighed.

"You should probably remove your belt. It'll just get in the way," he suggested, reaching for his own. She quirked her eyebrow and unclasped her belt, letting it fall to the sand behind her. She swept her hair out of her eyes and watched D'Artagnan climb the fence and lead the way to the center of the sand. She knew she would be starting off with the young Musketeer, and would work her way up from there. They began in sync, and Raulyn landed a few swift jabs to his stomach. She brought her knee up and drove it into his thigh, he grunted and grabbed her in a bear hug. She struggled for a moment before biting his shoulder, and he cried out. She laughed and swept his feet out from underneath him before tackling him into the sand. She grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back, planting her knee above his wrists. She was breathing hard and he was struggling beneath her, trying to topple her. He twisted savagely, and she went sprawling into the sand. She cried out and made a hasty retreat, and he grabbed her ankles, yanking her back. She twisted in his grasp, and he lost his grip. She kicked up sand as she scrambled away, but he launched himself onto her back. She lost her balance and careened into the sand with a grunt. He pinned her easily, and used his weight to hold her down. "Okay, okay, I yield," she called.

D'Artagnan released her and she laid in the dirt, panting. Her shoulders ached and she was tired. She rolled over and grabbed D'Artagnan's outstretched hand, allowing him to hoist her to her feet. She dusted the sand off of her trousers and followed D'Artagnan back to the fence. "You're ruthless. You need to plan out your moves before you just go at it," Aramis said.

"How am I to know what he's going to do?" she replied.

"It'll take some time and experience. Do you wish to spar with me or Athos next?" Aramis replied.

"You," she said and smirked. Their matches were always fun, and she usually beat him. She could be more open with him, and there was more trust between them. Aramis grabbed her hand and lead her out to the middle of the sand. "Your move," he said and gestured. She squinted at him, and ducked so she could roll into his legs. He jumped over her, and she twisted so she could grab his ankles. He lost his balance and tumbled to the ground above her head. She used her grip on him as leverage and pulled herself onto his back, and grabbed his arms. He gripped her wrists before she could grab him, and rolled so she was in the sand below wrapped her legs around his waist and struggled to free her wrists. He was laughing and she had a wicked grin on her face. "Let go," she shouted twisting her wrists. She finally freed a hand and wrapped her arm up underneath his shoulder, wrenching it up. She used her elbow to flip them again and planted him facedown into the sand once more. She sat at the small of his back, her legs on the outside of his hips. He still had a tight grip on her left wrist, and she struggled in earnest to free it.

He wound up toppling her again, but she slipped out of his grasp before he could pin her down. They stood opposite each other, and Raulyn was breathing hard. The men were stronger than she, and it took a hefty amount of effort to knock them over. She couldn't even move Porthos in any way. They circled each other silently, there hands up and gazes locked. He lunged at her, and she dodged out of the way. She grabbed for his shoulder, but missed when he swept her feet out. She fell into the sand again, and reached out for his left leg. She clung to it, wrapping both her arms and legs around his leg. He laughed at her desperate move, and she cracked a grin. "I'm not letting go," she said when he started twisting in her grasp.

"I don't expect that," he replied. She looked up when she heard laughter, and saw Porthos and D'Artagnan grinning from ear to ear. Athos had a small smile on his face, and she returned their grins. Aramis struggled harder, and she tightened her grip. "Let me go," he sighed as he struggled.

"Never," she replied, making sure her hold on him was secure. She grinned up at him and slowly rolled back, pulling him down as well. He landed on the sand in a heap, and she quickly pinned him down. She straddled his waist and planted his arms beneath her knees. He was glaring up at her, and she smiled. "I yield," he muttered. She leaped from him with a triumphant shout, and turned to help him up. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him to his feet. They walked across the sand and Raulyn dusted the sand out of her hair. She was sweaty and tired and it was hot outside.

They took a break for lunch and Raulyn drank a large share of water. She wiped her face and back of her neck and dusted off her trousers while she waited for the others to finish eating. "Athos!" Adrien said, running up to them.

"Yes," the man sighed.

"Captain Treville requires you and D'Artagnan in his office," the boy said.

"Thank you, Adrien," Athos said in a bored voice. She frowned and watched them bid their goodbyes and make their way up to Treville's office. Porthos gestured to her, and she walked back over to the table. "You and I are going to spar for the rest of the day. Aramis has business to attend to at the palace," he said.

"Okay," Raulyn said. She grabbed a hunk of bread and sat beside Porthos to eat it. She was tired and wanted to curl up and sleep. She didn't know if she had the strength to topple the big man beside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn wound up with many bruises after their first spar, and she was breathing heavily. He had taken her down easily, pinning her and twisting her arms behind her back. She had landed a few good blows on his skin, and sustained twice as many. He was a difficult adversary, but she was determined to take him down.

They faced off again and Raulyn was the first to attack. She immediately went for his right arm, trying to grab it and twist it behind his back. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and flipped her over his shoulder. She landed on her back with a grunt, and cried out when he tackled her. He easily locked her arms above her head, and she kicked widely. She twisted beneath him and he held her down again with her face in the sand. Her arms were above her head, pinned by his right arm, and her legs were trapped beneath his legs. She laid still breathing hard and tried to figure out the best way out of his grasp. She yanked her arms down, using almost all of her strength. She managed to free her hands and pushed up on the ground so she could roll him off of her. They landed side-by-side, and she immediately launched into his waist. He started to sit up, but she grabbed his arms and forced him back down. She held him down with his arms above his head and his legs trapped between hers. She grinned at him triumphantly and he glared up at her. What came next surprised them both.

**Sorry about that awful cliff hanger...wait no I'm not. Suffer readers. Suffer. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's another one guys. I assume it's been awaited feverishly, but that may just be me being a pretentious shit. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this answer to the cliff hanger. I'm sorry if this isn't going the way you wanted, but it's going the way I want it. You don't have to read it at all. If you like it, let me know in the reviews and I will love you forever and ever. Also, I just wanted to let you guys know that I did not watch episode nine. My DVR didn't record it, so there is NO chance that there are actual lines from the episode in this chapter. I am doing my best to make it realistic. So, sorry if it's not up to your standards. **

Chapter 21

To Raulyn, the world seemed to melt away. Nothing else mattered. Porthos had craned his neck and gently pressed his lips to hers. It was barely a kiss, and she blushed furiously all the same. She stared at him, and he looked up at her uncertainly. She couldn't find her voice, and he seemed to be waiting for her to do something. Her lips twitched into a small smile, and she leaned back to him. She watched his eyes flutter closed, and then she closed hers as well.

She released his hands to brush her fingers against his cheeks. Their kisses were light and gentle like feathers. She was afraid of what this meant, whatever this was. She cupped his cheeks in her palms, her elbows braced against his shoulders, and leaned back to look at him. His cheeks were slightly red and he had a huge grin on his face. "I've, uh, been wanting to do that for a while now," he muttered and looked away.

"Why did you wait?" she asked quietly, her voice shaking. He shifted beneath her and then sat up so she was seated in his lap and his arms were curved around her back. "I wasn't sure you wanted that," he replied carefully.

"Idiot," she laughed and kissed him again. She braced her hands against his shoulders and tilted her head slightly. They broke away and she grinned at him. "I am a massive idiot aren't I?" he grumbled. She giggled and carefully climbed off of him. She held a hand out to him and pulled him to his feet. Their hands stayed laced together and she lead him to where her belt was. She pulled it on and buckled it while he grabbed his hat. She smiled at him, her cheeks still pink. They walked to where her boots were and she shoved her feet in them and grabbed his hand so they could go join the others for dinner.

They didn't mention their newfound preference for each other, but Porthos sat beside her with his fingertips brushing her thigh. "We have a new mission for tomorrow," Athos announced once they were all seated. The Musketeers looked up at him and met his gaze silently. "We are to supervise the Queen while she is visiting the fertility waters at Bourbon-les-eaux," he continued. Raulyn grinned widely at the prospect of an easy mission. These were rare and Raulyn was determined to enjoy it.

They remained at the table long after the dishes had been cleared. Raulyn sat on the edge, watching the men play cards. Porthos's hat was on her head because he often used it to cheat. He would hide cards in the brim and use them illegally. She shifted her gaze from their game and let out a small squeak. Xavier Damour was strutting through the entrance to the garrison, and he immediately made his way to her. He was holding her jerkin and she frowned. "Hello, monsieur," Aramis said, looking up from his hand.

"I have come to return this to the mademoiselle," he said, gesturing to Raulyn. She stood and walked around the table. "Thank you, monsieur," she said quietly, reaching for her jerkin.

"Slow your haste," he muttered. "I must speak with you." He grabbed her arm and tugged her away before she could say anything. Porthos leapt up angrily, but Athos placed a hand on his shoulder. "She has her sword and she will use it," he reminded the fuming man.

Raulyn trudged along after Xavier, her stomach twisting in knots. He stopped several yards outside of the garrison and turned to face her. "Do you have any intentions towards me?" Xavier said as he handed her jerkin over.

"Intentions?"

"For marriage," he prompted while she slowly pulled on the heavy leather and began to secure it to her body.

"I have told you. Marriage is unwise with soldiering," she reminded him.

"What if I were to become a soldier as well?" he pleaded.

"You would do all of this for a woman you spent one night with?" she scoffed.

"I am a lonely man," he muttered.

"And I am… not interested in marriage," she said as she finished with the last buckle. Her hands dropped and one rested steadily on the hilt of her sword. "Women must marry. It is their duty," Xavier countered.

"My duty is to my brothers and to the people of France. And my duty is utmost to the King," she replied, her voice challenging. She glared at him for a moment before stepping around him and walking back to the garrison. When she was in sight of the arch, Porthos immediately lurched to her side. "Are you alright?" he asked, kissing her hand and twining their fingers together.

"I am fine," she giggled. He nodded and released her so they could rejoin their brothers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Porthos, Athos, and D'Artagnan were sparring several yards away from where Raulyn was sitting. She was settled on a flat rock that overlooked the water where the Queen and several nuns were attending to their business. She had a new sketchbook in her hands and she was quietly drawing the scene before her. The birds called overhead and the wind made the tree branches whisper. Raulyn carefully shaded in the trees and then moved to outline the people.

She focused her attention on the Musketeers behind her and heard them teasing D'Artagnan. "You've scratched it," D'Artagnan complained.

"Oh, my mistake," Porthos replied. Athos chuckled and Rualyn turned to watch them tackle the young man. They rolled about in the dirt, getting their uniforms dirty. She smiled at their roughhousing and then turned back to her sketching. Her ears perked up once more when the muffled sound of a boot on grass alerted her senses. She carefully closed her book and turned just as Porthos tried to tackle her. She grabbed his shoulders and flipped them so she was on top. She held him down, her knee pressed into his chest. "Nice try," she smirked. She released him and moved to sit beside him, her back leaning against his side. She continued her sketching and watched the Queen exit the water. The nuns hurried to dry her and then escorted her to her tent so she could change. Porthos grabbed one of her pencils and twirled it in his fingers, staring at the sky absently.

They ate a modest dinner later that evening, and then Raulyn curled up on her side with her head pillowed on her jerkin. Athos was telling a story about one of his missions. It was an exciting tale, but the day's ride out had exhausted her. Raulyn quickly fell asleep.

Porthos roused her several hours later, and she quietly shuffled into her tent to sleep. They had three two-person tents, and Raulyn was in one on her own. D'Artagnan and Athos shared one, and Aramis and Porthos shared the remaining tent. Raulyn quickly fell asleep, dressed only in her tunic. It was hot outside, even at night. She fell asleep an hour after she had retired, tossing and turning.

Raulyn woke up early in the morning, and glanced around. She smirked when she saw Porthos curled up against her back. His left arm was curved around her waist and his legs were tucked against hers. She leaned to look at him and his eyes popped open. "Aramis was snoring," he muttered. She smiled and rolled so she could huddle closer to him with their legs tangled. Their gazes locked for several seconds, and Raulyn leaned in to kiss him. He immediately responded and moved his lips against hers in gentle caresses. She tilted her head and increased the pressure, moving to press against him. He smiled and rolled to his back, pulling her on top of him. She straddled his waist with her legs on the outside of his hips. She broke from his lips and moved to nuzzle at the junction between in neck and shoulder. She pressed her lips against his skin and let her eyes close, completely comfortable. "This reminds me of our woodland adventure," he muttered, brushing his fingers on her sides.

"I enjoyed that," she whispered, her cheeks burning. He laughed quietly and hugged her closer, his arms wrapped around her back. She kissed his skin once more and sighed contentedly. "I will miss this," she sighed.

"...why?" he said, moving his arms so she could lean back and look at him. She braced her hands on his chest and felt his heart beat underneath her palms. "When we return to Paris…. we can't share quarters. Captain Treville would not allow that. He begrudgingly allows me to share with you men on missions," she explained.

"He has never mentioned it to me before," Porthos replied quietly. Raulyn shrugged and pursed her lips. "Who says the Captain has to know?" Porthos suggested with a smirk.

"It's inevitable… he's very observant," she replied quietly. He sighed and looked up at the roof angrily. "You are stubborn," he muttered.

"You enjoy it," she replied quietly, a grin stretching on her cheeks. She leaned back to kiss him once more. This kiss was not like the others. Their lips seemed to part in an agreement that they wanted more. She moved her hands to his hair, brushing through his curls. He gripped her waist, his thumbs pressing into her bones. She tilted her head and increased the pressure and he responded eagerly. Her lips were soft against his, and his beard tickle her chin. She sucked in a deep breath through her nose, trying to slow her racing heart. He smelled of leather and the fire with a hint of sweat. She gasped when he nipped at her bottom lip and retaliated with her tongue.

He carefully rolled and pressed her underneath him. His weight was warm and comfortable, and she clutched him close. Their kisses increased in frequency, and her heart pounded in her ears. He broke away to suck in a deep breath and then moved to attack her jaw and neck. She laughed quietly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close. His hands skimmed across her stomach, fingertips pressing in. She didn't want this moment to end, no matter how long they stayed awake. She wanted to keep him as close to her as possible. She let her eyes fall closed as he moved to pepper her face with kisses.

"We should sleep," he muttered, his face pressed to her shoulder. She kissed the side of his head and released him so he could move off of her. He laid on his back, pulling her close and wrapping the blanket around the both of them. She hesitated for a moment and then slung her leg across his hips and wrapped her arm around him. She kissed his shoulder and laid her head on him, letting her eyes close. His left arm wrapped around her, pressing his hand flat to the small of her back. Her breathing slowed and she was soon sinking into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days passed in much of the same fashion. Raulyn spent them sketching or sparring with the Musketeers. Porthos was increasingly affectionate towards her, and she was thoroughly enjoying it. She was sitting near the horses, sketching one in particular. Her gaze was locked on the horse, studying its back legs. She had been struggling to get the curve correct, and it was increasingly frustrating. A shot rang out, and Raulyn jumped to her feet. She saw the men sprinting towards the Queen's tent, and quickly went after them.

She arrived just as they turned over the dead girl, and wa relieved to see that it wasn't the Queen. "Caroline had just borrowed my robe," the Queen explained from the entrance to her tent.

"Please, we need to get you somewhere safe," Raulyn said, holding out her hand. The Queen stared at her for a moment before taking her hand. Raulyn guided her to a rocky outcropping and instructed her to crouch. Raulyn ducked beside her and pulled out her pistol. She glanced around, searching for the assailant. Another shot rang out, and the Queen startle beside her. "It is all right, your majesty. We will keep you safe," Raulyn assured her. She watched Athos and Aramis run towards the assassin, and quickly ushered the Queen towards the horses. Porthos and D'Artagnan provided cover while Raulyn guided the Queen over the treacherous undergrowth.

Raulyn assisted the Queen onto her horse and then launched herself into her own saddle. Porthos and D'Artagnan mounted beside her, and Raulyn watched Athos and Aramis run back to them. "Go, Go!" Athos shouted as he climbed into his saddle. Aramis took the lead, and Raulyn followed with Queen at her side. Raulyn kept her pistol at the ready, her gaze swiveling around. They rode for an hour at a gruelling pace, and then they were forced to stop. "Are they still after us?" the Queen asked.

"Yes," Aramis muttered. The Queen's face became one of desperation and Raulyn quickly moved to assure her. "We've survived far worse situations. It is nothing to be worried about," Raulyn said quietly.

"We need to keep moving," Athos said, turning his horse back onto the trail.

"Okay," the Queen said in a small voice. Raulyn gave her a reassuring smile and turned to make eye contact with Porthos. He gave her a small smile and gestured for her to lead on. The Musketeers moved on, forming a protective ring around the Queen. Raulyn kept her gaze on the woods around them, her pistol at the ready. She wasn't letting her guard drop again.

They rode for several more hours, and Raulyn hoped they had lost their attackers. "We must stop soon," Aramis announced.

"Why?" Athos said.

"Her majesty needs to rest. We need to make camp," Aramis explained. Raulyn nodded her agreement, seeing the tiring form of the Queen beside her. Athos relented and they began their search for a suitable place to stop. Raulyn dismounted and moved to assist the Queen, but stopped when she saw Aramis at her side. She glanced around and spotted Porthos. She moved to his side, helping him to gather dry wood for a fire. He smiled at her silently and she smiled back. They gathered enough wood and went to build the fire. She watched Aramis approach the stream with the Queen trailing after him. Athos and D'Artagnan were surveying the area, their backs to Raulyn and Porthos.

Porthos was focused on the wood in front of him, attempting to set it ablaze. She smiled at his concentration, and leaned in to press her lips to his. It was a brief kiss but it made her heart flutter. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"For what?" she breathed. He kissed her cheek and refocused on his task. She moved to cup her hands around the embers he had made and blew on the gently, encouraging them to smoulder. They soon had a suitable fire, and began feeding it the wood they had gathered. The Musketeers were silent, and it was almost eerie. She and Porthos sat close to each other and tended to the fire while Athos and D'Artagnan discussed their plans on the edge of the clearing.

Aramis and Queen Anne returned with fish, and Raulyn watched them approach. "Could I try my hand at cooking? I've never done it," Anne asked.

"Of course," Aramis said. He helped her to spear the fish and showed her how to hold it. Raulyn watched her, and flattened her lips into a hard line. She burned the fish, but they would inevitably consume it. Portions were distributed, and Raulyn watched the Musketeers pick at the food. Raulyn tries a peace and forces herself to chew it. She had always hated the taste of fish, and burned fish increased her dislike for the meat. "Would you like some more?" the Queen offered each of them. They all politely declined, claiming fullness. Raulyn placed the rest of her uneaten food behind her and hugged her knees up to her chest. She listened for the telltale sounds of pursuit, and prayed that they would be left alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her prayers went unanswered when Athos announced that they had to leave at that second. She climbed onto her horse and immediately moved into her place beside Anne. "Why don't we turn and fight?" Porthos asked as they began their retreat.

"Her majesty's safety comes first," Athos replied. They rode on in silence and Raulyn kept her hand on her pistol. She glanced over at Anne, and saw that she looked confident. Raulyn let a small smile form on her lips, and turned her gaze back to the trail in front of them. It took the Musketeers an hour to reach a place where they could hole up. There was a convent on the hill ahead, and Athos immediately directed his horse in that direction. "Porthos, D'Artagnan, and Raulyn, you three must return to Paris. We need reinforcements," Athos ordered as they approached the walled structure.

"We can't leave you," Raulyn gasped.

"We will be fine. Captain Treville needs to know what has happened. Go," Athos assured her. Raulyn grimaced and glanced at them both. "Be careful," she said in a small voice. Aramis gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded. Porthos turned his horse, and the two younger Musketeers followed suit.

"We're being followed," Raulyn announced to the two men beside her. Porthos turned and looked behind them and spotted the horses weaving among the trees. Raulyn gripped her reins tighter and straightened her back. "We need to lose them," D'Artagnan said.

"We could try and ambush them," Porthos suggested.

"That could work. We won't be able to kill them all," Raulyn agreed.

"A few is enough," D'Artagnan said confidently. They immediately moved to set up their ambush. D'Artagnan went to the left side of the road while Raulyn and Porthos took the right. Raulyn drew her pistol and took aim, waiting for their pursuers to be in firing range. Raulyn immediately picked one of them, and waited until he was precisely in range. She pulled the trigger and their horses knickered as smoke started filling the air from the pistols. Porthos dismounted and Rualyn followed suit while watching the other men return to their leader. Raulyn followed Porthos back onto the road with their horses' reins gripped in her hands. "They have markings on their wrists," D'Artagnan said and held one up to show the others. It was a hand. Porthos dug in one of their pockets and produced a note. "This is to be cashed in Paris," Porthos muttered, reading the paper. Raulyn moved closer to read over his shoulder, and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. They all silently moved to mount their horses and get back on the road to Paris.

They arrived at the Garrison and met with Serge. "The regiment is guarding the King on his hunt," he explained.

"Who remains?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Adrien, One-eyed Florian, and myself," he replied. Raulyn sighed unhappily and looked up when the Captain approached. "What has happened?" he demanded.

"Someone is attempting to assassinate the Queen. We have moved her to a safe place, but there are not enough of us to effectively end the assault. There are many men and not enough soldiers," Porthos explained. Raulyn looked up as Adrien approached, and gave the small boy a smile. Captain Treville immediately turned to head to Cardinal Richelieu, and the Musketeers followed.

Treville explained the situation to the Cardinal, and Porthos showed him the promissory note as proof. "I will have whoever is responsible for this executed," he said finally.

"I have sent a messenger to my regiment," Treville replied.

"They will not return for several hours. You may wish to make other arrangements," Richlieu replied. Raulyn grimaced and watched the Captain's shoulders sag. He turned to lead the way out of the room, and Raulyn immediately moved to Porthos's side. They were on their way to the moneylender, and when they arrived at his shop, they found him dead. "Check his books," Treville ordered. Raulyn moved towards the stacks of bound papers and began rifling through them. Porthos stood over her, his chest brushing against her back. His hand was braced on the counter beside hers, and she moved her finger to brush against his. She let a small smile slip, and glanced up from the book for a moment. No one had seen the exchange, and she was relieved. "Here it is," she announced and pressed her finger to the page. "Count Mellendorf purchased the note." She studied the beneficiary with wrinkled eyebrows. The strange hand symbol was the only marking. "There is only a hand," she sighed.

"That looks like the marking for the private guard of Hugh O'Neill," Captain Treville said, studying the symbol as well. "His guard are trained to be a Musketeer's equal." Raulyn grimaced at the thought and Porthos sighed quietly. She glanced up as D'Artagnan disappeared and then her attention was drawn back when Treville ripped the page from the book. "We are wasting time," he said impatiently.

**Thanks to tyene for another awesome review, and let me know if this turned out the way you were hoping ;) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's another chapter. Let me know what you think, and I'll love you forever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim any royalties over the Musketeers BBC **

Chapter 22

After they showed the Cardinal the page from the ledger, the Musketeers returned to the Garrison. They started dressing up Serge, Florian, and Adrien in uniforms. Raulyn went to retrieve the horses, and they mounted up. "I'm going to come with you," Captain Treville said.

"Your arm, sir," Raulyn said quietly.

"I will be fine," he replied sternly. Raulyn sighed and urged her horse forward, taking the lead beside Porthos. They rode through the streets of Paris as fast as they dared, and Raulyn's heart raced. They had spent a lot of time in Paris, and she hoped the Queen and the Musketeers were still alive. She didn't want to imagine the alternative.

Porthos was silent beside her and she glanced over at him. He met her gaze and a tight-lipped smile stretched on his cheeks. She could see the worry in his face, but he masked it well. She nodded at him and they continued on. Their party was silent as they rode to their fate. Raulyn hoped that this would be enough to rescue their comrades and the Queen. The road ahead was strangely empty, and the sky threatened rain. Raulyn grimaced at the thought and wished it away. "It's not much farther," Porthos said as he steered his horse off the road and onto a side-trail.

They arrived at the convent and immediately dismounted. "They're in the cellar," Raulyn called and gestured to the door. The Musketeers drew their pistols and ran in that direction. Raulyn's heart raced with the anxiety. They were met with a band of mercenaries, and Porthos grabbed her at the shoulder and pulled her into him. They ducked behind a stack of barrels, and Raulyn immediately returned fire. She missed and scattered dirt and dust over the attackers. They retaliated and Raulyn barely missed a musket ball to the neck. Porthos glared at her and she smirked. These fights were Raulyn's favorites because their was always an element of excitement.

The fire-fight carried on and Raulyn cried out when Serge received a shot. Porthos lurched toward the old man and grabbed his rifle, using it to kill the man. Raulyn grabbed Serge and hauled him into cover beside her so she could try and stem the flow of blood. Her heart raced and Serge bared the pain in silence. "You're going to be okay," she assured him, pressing a length of cloth to his wound. Serge nodded with a pained expression and Porthos moved to crouch beside Raulyn. "We have to get the ball out," he muttered.

"Hold him down," Raulyn ordered as she used her right hand to reach for his knife. She gripped the blade in her hand and made eye-contact with the wounded man. "Are you ready?" she asked quietly. He nodded solemnly, and Raulyn moved the cloth so she could dig the ball out of his skin. He cried out and jerked, but Raulyn hushed him. The silver ball popped out of the wound after a minute of searching, and Raulyn moved to press the cloth back to his skin. "Porthos, I need you to find a needle and thread. The blood hasn't stopped," she said, her gaze never leaving the man below her. Porthos left and Raulyn moved closer to the bleeding man. "I'm sorry this happened," she muttered.

"It's all right," he replied quietly.

"I won't let you die from a silly shot," she said with a grin.

"That would be a terrible way to go," Serge agreed. She laughed and looked up to watch Porthos approach. He handed her the needle and she grinned when she saw it was already threaded with string. She turned back to Serge and grabbed her water so she could flush his wound. When she did, he hissed at the agitation on his wound. "I'll make it quick," Raulyn told him and set to work. She pushed the needle through the two halves of his torn flesh several times, pulling the skin closed as she worked. He was silent during the stitching, and Raulyn glanced up at him when she was done. He smiled at her and she returned it before moving to tie off the suture. She cut the string with Porthos's knife and then cut fresh bindings from her tunic. She bound his wound and sat back on her heels, grimacing at her bloody hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They returned to Paris to watch Anne be reunited with the King. It was a touching display, and Raulyn grinned from her place between Aramis and Porthos. They were standing off the side to stand guard for the royalty on sight, as well as view the display. "We should stop him," Aramis said. Raulyn looked up at him followed his glare to Cardinal Richelieu.

"We can't. The evidence we have isn't strong enough," Captain Treville replied. They fell silent and Raulyn shifted her gaze back to the King. He was speaking quietly to Anne, her hand still clasped in his. "Milady de Winter is the most dangerous woman I know. She will be difficult to find and put a stop to," Athos said, knowing their minds were all on the woman who was believed to have orchestrated this whole fiasco.

After the event, the Musketeers returned to the Garrison. Raulyn immediately made her way to the sparring ring, and Porthos followed her. They had managed to keep their budding relationship under wraps, but Raulyn was beginning to find it hard not to show him any affection. It was especially difficult after they were out of danger, and she usually settled for holding his hand. "Swords or fists?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I prefer fists," he replied with a smirk.

"All right," she said and shrugged. She unclasped her belt and hung it on one of the posts while she kicked off her boots. They entered the ring and turned to face each other. They brought their hands up and simultaneously began circling each other. Her gaze shifted to the space outside of the ring, and she was relieved to see that they were alone for the moment. She met his gaze again and immediately reacted to his lunge. She wrapped her arms around his middle, attempting to push him over. He held firm and pried her off with his hands at her shoulder. She dove to the left and tried to sweep his feet out. He jumped over her leg and turned to face her. She was already on her feet, and he swung his fist. It connected with her rib, and she grunted. He didn't his her hard enough to bruise, but there was some pain to it. She grabbed his shoulders and tried to knee him in the inner thigh. He stopped her leg with his hands, and wrapped them around her leg, pushing her onto her back. She laughed as he fell with her, landing in a heap. She grabbed onto the edge of his jerkin and flipped him over, holding him down with her elbow between his shoulder blades. "You're going easy on me," she teased in his ear. He grunted in response and struggled to wrap his arm around her. He succeeded, despite her efforts of resistance, and easily pinned her down underneath him. "Got you," he teased, his face inches from hers. Her eyes darted side to side, checking their surroundings once more. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

This kiss skipped over the chaste kisses and went straight for the hot and heavy ones. His hands were braced on either side of her head and their lips collided roughly. He was demanding, pouring all his worries into his movements. He broke away to kiss along her jaw. "I was so worried about you," she sighed as she brushed her fingers in his hair.

"For what? You were the one who almost got her head taken off. What would I have done then?" he said against her skin, nipping her for good measure. She gasped and he laughed. "I'm glad you're safe," he said while leaning back to meet her eyes. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "We should probably… take this elsewhere," he said quietly, glancing behind him. Several Musketeers were approaching for an evening duel. "Okay," she said as he climbed off of her. He held his hand out to her and she took it so he could pull her to her feet. They walked across the sand, and Raulyn brushed the offending particles off of her skin. They put on their boots and belts, and then walked back towards the courtyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was dark around them and the only source of light was the sliver from underneath her door. She laid on her side with an arm secured around her. His palm was pressed against her heart, feeling it beat. Their fingers were tangled together above their heads, and he was pressed as close as he could get. Their breathing was quiet and she could feel his exhales against her shoulders and neck. Her eyes were open and staring out into the darkness of her room, barely making out the forms. The spare bed was pushed against the wall opposite her, and clothes were scattered atop it. She remembered his hands pushing her tunic above her head, and his lips attacking desperate at her skin. The memory assaulted her in a flash, and she couldn't fight the grin on her cheeks.

His breathing changed behind her and she glanced at him. He was awake and he squeezed her fingers gently. "I don't know.. what to say," she sighed turning back to face the room. He nuzzled his face closer, breathing her in. "You don't have to say anything," he whispered. Her lips twitched into a smile and she moved to hold the hand he had pressed against her bare chest. She smiled at the warmth against her fingers and remembered him twining their hands together as he kissed her and moved above her. "You should sleep," he said quietly.

"I can't," she sighed. He laughed and kissed the back of her neck. "You could if you tried," he whispered.

"I have," she replied. He continued to kiss her skin, his lips gentle and warm. "You're not helping," she chastised him.

"I'm not sorry," he replied and reluctantly ceased his actions. She forced herself to relax and close her eyes. She tried counting her breaths, but it only served to distract her. She sighed audibly and opened her eyes once more. "Do...do you regret...what we did?" he asked quietly. He sounded nervous and uncertain, and she frowned. "No, of course not," she replied firmly.

"Then why are you restless?" he wondered. Raulyn shrugged and carefully rolled onto her back. His hand rested just below her left breast, and she brought her hand up to tangle their fingers together once more. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked, his face nuzzled into her neck.

"I'm not sure," she breathed. She felt him smile and smiled at the ceiling. She didn't feel sick or anxious. Her body and mind were just refusing to shut down. Her thoughts were quiet and the more she tried to sleep, the more awake she felt. She listened to Porthos's breathing, feeling his slow exhales against her skin. His even breaths grew slow and deep, indicating that he had fallen asleep. Raulyn shifted her gaze to him and studied the slope of his bare shoulders. He was masked in shadows, but she knew his body easily. She smirked and shifted her gaze back to the ceiling, forcing back the memories.

She finally fell asleep and was woken when Porthos shifted beside her. He yawned and moved his hand to rub his eyes, rolling onto his back beside her. She reached for the blanket gathered at her waist and pulled it up to cover her bare skin. "Good morning," he said when he looked over at her.

"Hello," she replied and let small smile form on her face. His eyes were bright and he looked relaxed, completely content. Raulyn felt like a disheveled mess, and she didn't mind the feeling. "I wonder what Aramis has assumed about you… since you didn't go back last night," Raulyn mused and folded her right arm behind her head. Porthos was quiet beside her and she glanced over at him. He was lost in thought and his gaze was locked on the ceiling. She rolled her eyes at him and rolled so she could stand. She hastily pulled on her undergarments and trousers, and stared at her corset and her cloth. "Go with the corset," he said from behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him, and he grinned. "If you insist," she said and grabbed it. She carefully pulled it on, tightening and tying the strings methodically. She grabbed her tunic and pulled it on, and sat on the other bed to pull on her boots. Porthos remained on her bed, his arms stretched luxuriously behind his head. He had a comfortable expression on his face, and she wanted to kiss him.

He finally dressed himself and Raulyn unashamedly watched. "I need a bit of help," he muttered, his grin mischievous. He held his belt out to her and she stood and took the heavy leather from him. She carefully wrapped it around him and tugged him close so she could kiss him. He smiled against her lips, and she buckled the belt. She kept her fingers between his abdomen and the belt, holding him against her. This kisses were lazy and slow, not building anywhere. Raulyn's stomach growled and she laughed, the moment crushed. He grabbed his hat from the bed and placed it on his head while he pushed his feet into his boots. Raulyn turned to leave and gazed around outside as she walked out of her room. Thankfully, no one was in sight.

"Where have you two been?" Aramis asked when Raulyn and Porthos approached the table. Raulyn shrugged and settled down beside him to eat. She chewed on her apple and refused to meet anyone's gaze. "We don't have any missions today, so enjoy your day," Athos said when everyone was settled. Raulyn grinned at the thought and finished her apple. She disposed of the core and waited for Porthos to finish his discussion with D'Artagnan. She fiddled with the end of one of her curls, and watched Athos make his way to the sparring ring. She didn't notice Aramis settling beside her until he cleared his throat. "...yes?" she said, meeting his expectant gaze.

"You didn't answer my question from earlier," he replied.

"Well…. I was in my room," she said.

"And Porthos?" he prompted.

"In my room," she muttered inaudibly, her gaze on her feet.

"I didn't catch that," Aramis said. Raulyn looked up at him with a smirk, and he squinted at her. "You're hiding something," he said.

"Very perceptive," she said with a teasing lilt to her voice. She glanced up when Porthos approached, and caught D'Artagnan walking after Athos. She assumed he was going to spar with the older man. "What do you want to do today?" she asked Porthos when he stopped in front of her. He shrugged and Rualyn sighed. "I have no idea either," she muttered.

"Well, I'm going to go watch our young friend get bested by Athos," Aramis announced and turned to leave. Raulyn watched him leave and then shifted her gaze back to Porthos. "Let's go for a walk," she suggested.

"Okay," he replied warily. He held out an arm to her and she took it. They walked out of the Garrison and turned to the left. This direction took them through several markets and past the Court of Miracles, which was several blocks away. The sky was clear and there was a cool breeze, which cooled off the hot day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Court of Miracles had seen better days. The walls were peeling and the ground was littered with clothes and filth. Raulyn grimaced at it as she peered in from the outside. Porthos stood beside her, his face uncomfortable. "We shouldn't go in," he said quietly.

"I know," she sighed.

"It's not our place, anymore," he reasoned. Raulyn started forward without really thinking about it. Porthos strolled at her side, not resisting her lead. It was strangely quiet around them, but Raulyn could feel eyes on her. She swiveled her gaze around and spotted a pair of faces. She gasped and lurched forward, dragging Porthos with her. "Judas," she cried and hugged the dirty boy to her chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. "Where is your brother?" Raulyn asked quietly. Judas was silent and Raulyn could feel his shaking breath. She glanced over at the boy who looked on, and gave him a hesitant smile. He glanced between her and Porthos and slowly shrunk into the shadows.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's a new chapter, everyone. Let me know what you think! **

Chapter 23

The room the Musketeers were lead to was dingy and small. There was a table in the center with mismatched chairs with several glass bottles scattered over the surface. There was broken glass hastily swept into the corner, and Raulyn immediately saw the dried blood splattered on the floor. "Flea won't be back for a few days," Judas said quietly. Raulyn shifted her gaze to him and then up at Porthos. "That's fine. Wasn't really looking for her anyways," Porthos replied.

"Then why are you here?" a woman's voice said from the entrance on the other side of the room. Raulyn looked up at her and frowned. She had bright red curls and a kind face. She masked the kindness in her eyes with a hard scowl, and Raulyn felt an instant connection to this unknown woman. "I was checking on my friend," Raulyn replied defensively. Judas nodded at the woman and she stared at the two Musketeers with suspicion. Raulyn shifted uncomfortably and glanced over at Porthos. He was looking at her and then at the woman. "Well, you've seen that he's alive. Leave," the woman said, her voice growing impatient.

"Not until I learn what happened to his brother," Raulyn replied. Judas grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He seemed to have aged years and it was an uncomfortable realization to Raulyn. He was only seven and already seemed to be some sort of leadership among the criminals. "He's gone," Judas said finally.

"Dead?"

"No, just left,"

"He abandoned you?" Raulyn said angrily.

"I can take care of myself,"

"You're seven," Raulyn muttered.

"I've done well so far," he snapped. Raulyn sighed and rubbed her face, attempting to cool her anger. "I'm very proud of that. Have you been eating?" she said, her voice more calm and even.

"Of course. Momma makes sure we eat at least once a day," Judas said, his voice gaining back the childlike demeanor.

"Momma?" Raulyn questioned with a confused expression.

"I'm Momma," the woman said. Raulyn looked over at her and saw her seated in one of the chairs. Raulyn studied her for a moment and then looked back to Judas. "As long as you're eating," Raulyn sighed.

"What do you care? You abandon me too," Judas scoffed, his tone rising.

"I couldn't stop your brother. He's stubborn, and you know it. I thought he would take care of you," Raulyn said, her tone rising as well. Porthos placed a hand in the small of her back, his thumb rubbing her skin. It was a silent warning. If they caused problems in the Court, they'd have criminals after them for years. "You didn't even look for us," Judas muttered.

"I would have. I've been… busy," Raulyn said awkwardly.

"Busy," the woman scoffed. Raulyn leveled a glare at her, and she retaliated with one of her own. "I have duties. I can't just abandon them and look for a seven-year old boy," Raulyn defended.

"Duties. To the people of France. Last I was aware, he is a person of France. Therefore, you have a duty to him," the woman said with a shrug. Raulyn heaved a sigh and turned to look at Porthos before looking back at Judas. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to admit your mistakes. You abandoned Leonce and I. He's gone because of you," Judas replied. Raulyn closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before opening them and leveling them on the seven-year old. "I'm sorry," she said, forcing her tone to be even.

"Thank you," Judas said. He had a scowl on his face as well, and it aged him even farther. If she didn't know him, he would have looked to be closer to ten or twelve. "Is there any more trouble you'd like to cause?" the woman asked pompously. Raulyn shooked her head no and Porthos grabbed a fistfull of her tunic, pulling her closer to him. "Then take your leave," she ordered, gesturing them back the way they came. They turned to leave, but Judas latched onto Raulyn's hand. "You're leaving me?" he asked in a pitiful voice. Raulyn's stomach sunk and she felt cold. "No," Raulyn replied quietly. She stopped in her tracks, pulling Porthos to a stop as well. "I don't know what to do," she mumbled.

"Take me with you," Judas replied like it was the best answer in the world.

"I'm hardly at the Garrison. You'll be lonely," she replied.

"My friend can come too," he replied.

"Your friend?" Raulyn asked. A boy appeared at Judas's side, and Raulyn noticed it was the same one from outside. She got a better look at him, and immediately saw his gaunt cheeks. His brown eyes were sunken in and he hardly looked alive. Raulyn's heart immediately went out to him. "His name is Luc," Judas said proudly. Luc stared at Raulyn and then up at Porthos, blind panic clear in his face. "Raulyn," Porthos said in her ear. "Captain Treville won't like this."

"What am I supposed to do? Just leave them here?" Raulyn cried.

"Yes," the woman replied from behind them. Raulyn turned to look at her and frowned. "Leave. Don't come back. They will live if they really want it," she said with a shrug. Raulyn's frown deepened, and Porthos grabbed her shoulder. "We need to go," he warned.

"What's the rush?" the woman said dangerously.

"You asked us to leave," Raulyn said pointedly.

"Well, it's clear to me now that dear Judas needs you," she replied simply. Raulyn was confused at her changed tactic. She didn't know what the woman wanted. "Raulyn, let's go," Porthos demanded, no longer gentle. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room. As they were walking down the hall, he drew an arm around her shoulders and tucked her against his side. "We shouldn't have come here," he muttered as they stepped into the sunlight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They managed to leave the court and every step back to the Garrison caused Raulyn's heart to shatter. Porthos was silent beside her but he maintained contact with her in some way. He had their hands tangled together and was towing her along. They made their way back to the Garrison and Raulyn shuffled along behind solemnly. She was worried about Judas and Luc and was angry with Leonce. He abandoned his little brother without an explanation. She was disappointed in herself as well. She chastised herself for not scooping Judas and Luc up and taking them home with her. They could die on their own.

They spent the rest of the day at the sparring ring. Raulyn elected to watch the men spar from her perch on the rail. Her elbows were on her knees and her chin cupped in her hands. Porthos and D'Artagnan were arguing over who won their duel, and Raulyn didn't have the heart to tell them that D'Artagnan was clearly superior. Aramis stood to the side and laughed at their antics, and Athos looked on with mild disapproval. Raulyn's mind shifted to Leonce once more. She was worried about him, despite his rude words. He was barely seventeen and was prideful. Pride meant certain death on the streets. She worried about his decision to bump his little brother. He had gone through a major change from the boy who just wanted his mother.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Sabine stepped up to her side and tapped her shoulder. "You haven't spoken to me in weeks," she scolded quietly.

"I apologize. It's been very busy around here," Raulyn sighed.

"I heard. Are you enjoying the life of a Musketeer?"

"It's not glamorous, that's for sure. It's hard and dirty. And dramatic," Raulyn muttered and tilted her head to look at Sabine.

"Are you getting along with them?"

"Well, seeing as Porthos and I spend a lot of….time…. together, you could say that," Raulyn said with a small smirk.

"He's looking at you," she muttered, glancing out of the corner of her eye. Raulyn glanced over at him, and saw that he was watching them warily. She grinned at him and turned back to Sabine. "You said something about spending time with him. Explain," she said and crossed her arms. She leaned on the rail beside Raulyn and gazed away from the practice ring. "Well," Raulyn said and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. She was uncomfortable and her cheeks were burning. "I'm waiting," Sabine said quietly.

"We've, uh…" Raulyn sighed, the words getting caught in her throat.

"Kissed?" Sabine prompted.

"And then some," Raulyn finally muttered. Sabine gasped and looked over at the blushing girl. "You… you didn't," Sabine said.

"Are you disappointed?" Raulyn said, sadness creeping into her tone.

"No, no. It's your body. I just… thought you'd hold onto that with claws," Sabine said, glancing sideways at her.

"For what? I'm never going to marry," Raulyn sighed.

"You don't know that,"

"I do, actually. I've decided against it. It's just not a good mix with this life. My future husband wouldn't be able to accept me fighting alongside a band of men, whom are clearly attractive," Raulyn muttered the last bit.

"Attractive?"

"I have eyes you know," Raulyn scoffed. Sabine stared at her for a moment before breaking out into a fit of giggles. Raulyn joined her, gasping for air. She felt giddy and relieved. Sabine hadn't told she should have waited for her husband. She hadn't called her a whore or any other lewd term. She had accepted it, just as a friend should. Raulyn finally stopped laughing, taking several deep breaths and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "What's so funny?" Porthos's gruff voice sounded in front of Raulyn. She looked up at him and grinned. "Nothing," she said with a teasing tone. He gave her a hard stare and Raulyn shifted uncomfortably. "Did you need me?" she asked after a moment of intense gazing.

"Yeah," he said and held out his hand. Raulyn automatically took it and allowed him to aid her off of the rail. "I'll speak to you later, Sabine," she called as Porthos lead her away without a word. His hand was warm and gentle with hers, and his shoulders were relaxed. She could tell he wasn't mad at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had guided her to a secluded hallway and pressed her against the wall, his mouth immediately crashing against hers. She laughed and knocked his hat off, twisting her fingers into his hair. His lips were warm and gentle, and she pressed closer to him. Their bodies were pressed together as close as possible, and his hipbones ground into hers as he shifted against her. His hands skimmed along her arm, grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the wall above her head. He shifted his mouth to her jaw and then down her throat, leaving open-mouthed kisses. She giggled and tilted her head, stretching her neck a bit. "Is this what you needed?" she teased quietly. He nodded his head, nuzzling his face into her shoulder. She bit her lip and smiled, her cheeks burning. He paused for a moment, his lips pressed against her pulse. It was undoubtedly racing against his skin, and he would know how excited she was.

She struggled to free her wrists, and he finally released her right hand. She grasped his chin and dragged his mouth to hers and immediately forced her tongue inside. He didn't taste like much of anything, but he was warm and she liked the feeling of their tongues sliding together. They broke away to breathe, and she took several gasping breaths. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said, his voice husky.

"With Judas?"

"Yeah,"

"It's all right," she sighed, their foreheads touching. He released her other hand and pulled her into a hug, pressing their chests close together. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck. He held her close for several minutes, and then finally released her. He stepped away and picked up his hat, placing it on his head once more. She rubbed her cheeks a bit, not meeting his gaze. She didn't know what to say. "Your hair is getting long," she muttered finally, meeting his gaze with a smirk.

"I'll cut it later," he said and shrugged. Raulyn brushed her own hair out of her face. It was hanging to an inch below the tops of her shoulders, and was constantly in her face. He kissed her cheek once more, and grabbed her hand. They walked down the hall and paused at the end, gazing out across the courtyard. The sky had finally darkened, and their brothers were seated at their table, eating dinner and drinking wine. It was a nice image, the sense of family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Musketeers were running through the streets, searching for their friend. Athos had taken a woman hostage, and they were trying to stop their drunken friend from making a big mistake. They finally found him with a terrified woman in his grasp. It was dark and shadowed, the fire offering very little light. "Athos! Release her," Aramis shouted.

"This woman is a liar...a murder...the Cardinal's spy….and my wife," he replied, his voice slurred from the wine.

"D'Artagnan… please help me," the woman cried. Raulyn glanced at the young Gascon, and then back at the woman. Raulyn put the pieces together, and shame filled her. Her friend had had intimate relations with Athos's wife. She frowned and watched Athos turn his pistol on his friend. He was in a drunken rage now, and Raulyn was frozen. Powerless. Luckily, Captain Treville arrived just as Athos threatened his friend's life. "Put the weapon down, Athos," Treville shouted, his voice demanding. Athos ignored the Captain and locked a murderous glare on the Gascon. D'Artagnan charged, his temperament and pride getting the best of him. Athos pulled the trigger, shooting D'Artagnan in the side. Raulyn lurched forward and grabbed the young man, pulling him back. "D'Artagnan," Raulyn scolded, ignoring the chaos around her. She pressed his hand to his wound, and pinned him to the ground. "Leave me alone!" he shouted at her, fighting her. He got a good punch to her ribs, and she gasped as her hold on him immediately went weak. He escaped her, and Raulyn sat on the ground, clutching her injured ribs. "What happened?" Porthos said as he crouched beside her, the chaos calmed after the raging men had left.

"He punched me," she said, her chest settling into a burning ache.

"Did anything break?"

"I don't think so," she replied.

"That's good to hear," he replied. He glanced around and saw that no one was looking at them, so he turned back and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She smiled and her cheeks burned, and he laughed at her. He stood and held out his hands, which she placed her own in. He pulled her up and righted her gently. "Did you see where he went?" Porthos asked.

"No. Where did the woman go?"

"I've no idea," he replied. Raulyn frowned and watched Aramis walk up to them. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just my ribs. D'Artagnan punched me. Nothing broke," she explained. Aramis nodded and gave her a side-hug, and then turned to Porthos. "He's gone, and it's late. I think he'll be all right. Let's go back to the Garrison," he said.

"Agreed," Porthos said and grabbed Raulyn's hand. He twined their fingers together and they started walking in the direction of their home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Constance Bonacieux came bustling into the Garrison as Aramis checked Raulyn ribs. She looked panicked and upset, and Porthos immediately moved to speak to her. Aramis probed his fingers over a particularly sore bone, and Raulyn resisted the urge to smack him. She groaned instead and focused on Porthos and Constance. "I drove him right into her arms," Constance cried.

"I'm sure you didn't," Porthos assured her. "We'll let you know if we hear anything."

"You promise?" Constance demanded.

"Of course. Anything for our favorite woman," Porthos said, a grin on his cheeks. Raulyn smirked at her, and she stepped closer. "What's happened to you?" Constance demanded.

"Our dear Gascon punched me," she explained for what felt like the hundredth time. She gasped as Aramis touched the same sore place and locked her hand around his wrist. "It's not broken," he assured her.

"Then stop touching it," she said through her teeth and released him slowly. He moved his hand away and she grinned at him. "Thank you, Aramis," she said, her voice gaining back a happy tone. She stepped off of the table and moved to Porthos's side. He immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and she resisted the urge to kiss his wrist. Constance had moved off, and they were waiting around for their plan to unfold.

The Musketeers met in Treville's office, and D'Artagnan immediately hugged Raulyn. "I'm so sorry," he gasped.

"It's fine," Raulyn said with a grin on her cheeks. "How's yours?"

"I'm all right," he replied and released her.

"It was more convincing. Shooting you in the chest instead of your arm," Athos admitted. Aramis and Porthos nodded their agreement, and Raulyn moved to the empty place between them. "We have Milady convinced… except for one detail. I have to kill you, Athos," D'Artagnan finally explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were positioned around the square, waiting for D'Artagnan to arrive and play his part. Raulyn was perched on a low wall, Porthos standing beside her and blocking her from view. She brushed her fingers on his thigh, and he turned to look at her disapprovingly. She smirked at him and did it again, more forcefully. He glared at her and pushed her hand away. She sighed and turned to look out at the square once more. "Athos!" D'Artagnan called. He turned and walked away after a moment of waiting, and Athos fired at him and hit the stone beside him. D'Artagnan turned and fired back, presumably hitting his friend in the chest.

The others lurched forward and caught their friend, and Raulyn immediately cradled his head. She watched Porthos spill fake blood on his chest and Aramis declared Athos dead. Raulyn watched D'Artagnan run away as she brushed Athos's hair out of his eyes. She could feel his pulse against her fingers and resisted the urge to smile.

The Musketeers held a funeral for their friend, and Raulyn's heart was breaking. She knew Athos was not dead, but it was the thought. "Athos was a loyal friend. A fine warrior," Captain Treville said.

"A great warrior," Porthos corrected.

"A great warrior," Captain Treville agreed.

"And a brilliant swordsman," Aramis added. Raulyn rubbed her face to hide her smile at their antics, and glanced up as Treville gave them a disapproving look. He turned back to give his eulogy, and Raulyn looked up at Porthos when she heard a sniffle. She frowned when she saw his misty eyes. "You do know that he's not really dead, right?" Aramis muttered.

"I know. It's the thought," Porthos replied thickly. Raulyn sighed heavily and laced their fingers together, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He returned the pressure, and they lowered Athos's coffin into the ground. The men on standby began to cover it with dirt, and the Musketeers slowly dispersed to mourn in small groups or solitude. Raulyn pulled Porthos away from the crowd, leaving Aramis at the graveside on his own.

She pulled them to a stop when they reached the other side of the Garrison, and hugged him close. She brushed her fingers on his cheeks, and he smiled. "I hope it never comes to this for real. I would be a mess," Raulyn laughed, wiping at her own eyes. Porthos laughed and buried his face in her neck, pressing light kisses to her skin. She laughed at his antics and tickled his sides, causing him to jerk awkwardly. "Stop," he gasped between his desperate efforts to avoid her fingers. She kissed the skin below his ear and grinned at him. "We have a few hours before we are to meet Athos," he said, his tone suggestive.

"So?" she deadpanned. He sighed and grabbed her hand, tugging her along. They stepped into an abandoned room and locked the door. He pressed her against it, grinning wolfishly at her. "Oh," she sighed, finally understanding his thoughts. He kissed her, adding pressure in heavy doses. She immediately moved her hands to his hips, tugging him closer. She undid his belt and let it drop to the floor, and then moved for his jerkin. Her fingers were swift on the strings and buckles, and soon the heavy leather was gone as well. He easily unbuckled her belt, dropping it next to his behind him. He struggled with her jerkin for a moment, a frustrated expression on his face. She giggled and brushed his hands away, untying the strings easily. He eased the leather off of her and added it to the growing pile behind him. "Are you sure you want to keep going?" he asked quietly, his hands on his own tunic.

"I was sure the first time," Raulyn scoffed, swiftly removing her tunic and going for the strings of her corset. He smiled and removed his tunic, pressing close to her once she removed her corset. His skin was warm against hers, and he pressed kisses to her lips once more. She skimmed her hands along his chest, feeling the smooth skin. He moved his hands to her ribs, tugging her closer. "Boots," she muttered, kicking off hers. He laughed and kicked off his own, sending them flying behind them.

Her heart was fluttering in her chest as he kissed every inch of her skin. They were on the floor, and she had him cradled against her. Her eyes were closed and she gently brushed her fingers through his hair. She flexed her toes as he nuzzled his face into her collarbone, and sighed happily.

**Thanks to the Guest who reviewed, your words meant a lot;) I'm sorry to say that there are only 2 chapters following this one. So, we'll be ending at 25. I'll be sure to write a sequel following the new season in February, so no worries. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Well guys, second to last chapter. I've decided on the topic of my next fic, so I'm ready to start fresh. It's been fun though. Let me know what you think about this chapter. I'll be sure to make the last one a little longer. Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim royalties over the Musketeers BBC **

Chapter 24

Athos was waiting for them at the designated tavern. He was in a shaded corner, his hat pulled down low over his eyes. "Your funeral was very nice," Raulyn said as she sat at a table next to his. Porthos sat beside her, close enough that their thighs brushed. Aramis sat on the other side of their table, but it was small enough that he could hear easily. "The captain said some nice things about you," Porthos said.

"Did anyone cry?" Athos said in a gruff voice.

"Porthos," Aramis announced cheerily.

"I'm not surprised," Athos muttered with a smirk at his friend. Raulyn laughed quietly, her gaze wandering over the other patrons. The tavern wasn't busy, but there were several men gathered over at a larger table next to the window. They seemed to be well on their way to a drunken stupor. Raulyn clasped her hands together, resting them on her waist as she leaned back in her chair.

They were interrupted by Monsieur Bonacieux after several minutes of contented silence. "Where is my wife?" he demanded.

"I've no idea," Aramis replied.

"She's not at home and neither is my lodger. I'll have to assume they've run off together," Bonacieux said suggestively.

"D'Artagnan is not with Constance," Porthos assured him.

"How long has she been gone?" Raulyn asked nonchalantly.

"Several hours," Bonacieux said quietly.

"That's not typical….there must be something wrong," Raulyn decided.

"You mean that someone has taken her?" Bonacieux gasped.

"We don't want to assume the worst," Athos interjected.

"It seems like the most likely option," Raulyn countered.

"If that is the case, our young friend must not know of these new happenings. His mind must stay focused on the task at hand," Athos said gravely after several minutes. Bonacieux had left to search for his wife, muttering about the uselessness of the Musketeers. Raulyn's chest filled with worry for her friend, as well as Judas and Leonce. She didn't notice another person come in until he handed a note to Aramis. It was a note from Cardinal Richelieu that offered D'Artagnan in return for a letter. "Are you coming?" Porthos asked as he stood.

"Of course," she replied and stood as well. They left the tavern and rode to the seminary without more than a few words to Athos. Cardinal Richelieu was waiting for them with D'Artagnan close at hand. Raulyn met his gaze with a small smirk, which he returned. They approached and faced off with the Cardinal and his Red Guard.

Raulyn felt powerful in that moment. Porthos and Aramis were at her side, standing tall and proud. She had finally received her blue cloak, and immediately put it on. They glared daggers at Richelieu for a moment, and then he began to speak. "I trust you received my message," he said.

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't," Aramis scoffed.

"As I have said, you may have your friend in return for the letter," he said.

"You only wish to have a puppet on the throne. Pull the strings and watch him dance," Raulyn said accusingly. Richelieu shifted a hard glare at her, and she met his gaze with an even one. "The Queen in barren. France will be thrown into war with itself if the King were to die without an heir," Richelieu countered, his voice revealing his fury. "I ordered her death because I'm the only one who can make hard decisions." Raulyn shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to stomach the idea of a civil war in France. She didn't notice she had receded into her thoughts, and missed their exchange with the Cardinal. "The confession you've tracked from me won't hold up to my word," The Cardinal scoffed. The Queen had arrived and they all made their bows to her. She had heard every word. "The King will utmost listen to my word," she replied as Treville attempted to guide her away.

"I did what I had to do for the good of France," the Cardinal explained calmly.

"I believe you, and therefor I will spare your life. But be warned, if you step out of line once more, I will use my influence to have you killed," the Queen threatened. Captain Treville successfully guided her away, and the Musketeers watched her leave in silence. Raulyn's heart pounded in her chest, and her worry for Constance was increasing.

"Will there ever be any forgiveness for Athos's death?" the Cardinal asked after the Queen had left. The Musketeers circumvented the question and instead proposed the exchange of Milady de Winter. "Gladly. She is of no further use to me," the Cardinal replied gruffly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They returned to the Garrison and explained the whereabouts of Constance to D'Artagnan. His pride flared up, and they had to act quickly to stop any rash decisions. "She is fine, and we will get her back. She had visited earlier and made it clear that she cares deeply for you," Raulyn assured him, her hand pressed against his chest to halt his warpath.

"Milady has taken the bait," Captain Treville announced as he approached. The Musketeers switched their focus, and they all turned to prepare their horses. They moved in unison, no longer a squabbling unit. Porthos assisted Raulyn into her saddle, his fingers trailing down her leg as she moved. He smirked at her, responding to the daggers she shot out of her eyes. He mounted his horse and they immediately set off.

They arrived at a small grove of trees outside of Paris, and immediately spotted Milady de Winter. She was standing with her back to them, and her hair was flowing down her back in ringlets. She turned to look at the Musketeers, and her expression turned sour. Raulyn sat tall in her saddle and fiddled with her gloves. Aramis proceeded to explain what had transpired over the course of the day, and she responded remorselessly. "I've won. Athos is dead," she said curtly.

"I beg to differ," Athos said as he stepped out of the trees behind her. She whirled to face him, and her back went completely rigid. Raulyn smirked into her hand, and shifted her gaze to Athos. "The world…. was lesser without you here," she said, her voice small. She turned to leave, the picture of a proper woman. Athos shifted and drew his pistol, aiming at her back. "If you kill me, you will never see Constance Bonacieux again," she said as she walked. She turned to face the Captain, and their gazes locked. "I will be waiting with Constance at the Rue Saint-Jacques in an hour. Athos and his friends are the only ones who may attend. Any more, and I will kill her," she said, her voice clear and threatening.

After she left, the Musketeers turned to each other. "I know her. I know there will be an ambush," Athos said bluntly.

"We're ready for it," Porthos replied.

"We need to get her back," Raulyn said quietly, her chest cold with worry and fear for her friend.

"She's stronger than she looks, have a little faith," Aramis replied. D'Artagnan was eerily silent, and Raulyn shifted her gaze to him. He had a look of pure determination on his face. He reassured Raulyn with his total confidence, and she grew to believe that they would save her. Captain Treville turned to lead the way back to the Garrison, and the Musketeers immediately set after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Porthos pulled Raulyn out of earshot of the others, and guided her down an abandoned hall. They had returned to the Garrison in record time, and everyone was unloading the horses. They had quietly broke away from the others, hoping no one had noticed their hasty retreat. "I'm worried for you," he muttered with his hand on her shoulder after stopping several feet from the entrance to the hall.

"I can handle it. I want Constance back just as much as the rest of you," she replied stiffly.

"I understand that," he replied.

"If you're trying to get me to stay here, it's not going to happen. I'd rather cut off my own toes," Raulyn said sternly.

"Please don't cut off your toes. I love them," he said quietly, a smirk thrown in her direction. She laughed and stepped closer to him, pressing flush against him. His arms immediately circled her back, a pleased expression on his face. "It's going to be dangerous," he said, his face turning serious again.

"I know, Porthos. I can handle it," she sighed, her forehead falling against his shoulder.

"I trust you," he muttered and kissed the side of her head, pulling her closer. She giggled as he peppered her skin with kisses and tried to fight him off. He laughed and caught her lips against his, causing her eyes to flutter closed. He added gentle pressure, moving his hands to cup her cheek. She held his hips, her thumbs pressing into his bones. He laughed when she accidentally bumped their noses together, and she grinned against his lips. He increased the pressure in their kiss, sweeping his tongue along her lower lip. She immediately opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to sweep inside. She loved kissing him. She loved loving him.

She wound up pressing him against the wall, causing their belts to clatter together. They were devoid of weapons at the moment, having left theirs with the others. She tilted her head and forced her tongue into his mouth, immediately taking control of the kiss. She pushed her hands underneath his shirt, feeling the smooth skin underneath her fingers. She tickled his sides, and he broke away to laugh. "Stop, stop," he said, trying to push her hands away.

"Sorry," she sighed, moving to kiss his chin. "I couldn't resist." She pressed chaste kisses against his jaw, nipping at the junction between his jaw and throat. She nuzzled her face into his skin, breathing him in. She was endlessly worried about everything. Constance. Leonce and Judas. The outcome of this mission. He hugged her close once more, trapping her hands between them. She moved to press open mouth kisses against the right side of his throat. She could hear the little noises he emitted, no matter his attempts to hide them. "They'll come looking soon," she sighed, her breath fanning against his skin.

"We should go," he muttered, his head tilted back against the wall. She smiled against his pulse point, and tangled her fingers in the fabric of his shirt. She yanked him closer, grinding her hips into his. He groaned audibly and she laughed. She nipped his skin one last time and then pulled away, taking a moment to correct her attire. He fixed his skewed shirt and placed an arm around her shoulder so they could walk back to the armory. He pulled her close to him so he could kiss her temple and she smiled at the contact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stepped into the armory and Aramis immediately pressed Raulyn's pistol into her hands. "It's been cleaned and everything," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said with a bright smile, moving to place the pistol at her belt. Porthos had moved to prepare his own weapon with D'Artagnan at his side. Raulyn assisted Athos in locating the musket balls, and handed them to him with a small grin. Raulyn felt uncomfortable and unsure of her presence here. It had been almost a year since she had turned up at the garrison, and she still felt out-of-place occasionally.

It took them several minutes to prepare their weapons, and they soon gathered in the middle of the room in a huddle of sorts. Raulyn was squeezed between Porthos and D'Artagnan, their arms around her shoulder and waist. Porthos had slipped his fingers underneath the hem of her shirt, and passed her a sly grin. She shot a glare at him and turned to look at Athos. "All for one," Porthos began. Raulyn's heart swelled with pride as they finished the phrase. "One for all," they said in unison.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, this is the very last chapter. I'm sorry to see it go, but I'm glad I can focus on other fics. I have plans for other fandoms. If you're into Sherlock, I already have a 40 chapter fic, and you can find it on my profile. Please review and let me know what you thought of the ending. I tried to make it good. Thanks for reading, and I love you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim royalties over the Musketeers BBC.**

**The source for the episode synopsis I used to assist me in writing this is linked on my profile since you cant really post links on documents like this. So, if you want to write your own story, I recommend checking them out. It was a really good summary, although I didn't get the actual dialogue. Which doesn't really matter in the long run, I guess. Thanks! **

Chapter 25

The Rue Saint-Jacques loomed on the horizon as the Musketeers approached. The had a wagon with them, and Raulyn was seated beside Porthos as he drove it. The others trailed behind them on their horses. They had formulated a counter ambush. The cart would roll towards them, seemingly of its own accord. The Musketeers would ambush from within in a Trojan horse manner. Porthos had volunteered to ride underneath and begin the ambush.

They stopped several meters from view and got into their locations. Raulyn assisted Porthos into place and pressed several kisses to his hand while the others got into place. Aramis would be between the horses and the rest would ride inside. They had just the right amount of room, and Raulyn was crouched against the front flap, directly behind the driver's seat. Her pistol was gripped in her hand, and she peered outside cautiously.

As the bell on the clock tower tolled, Porthos initiated the ambush. He opened fired from his angle, flat on his back as the cart rolled away. The three Musketeers inside revealed themselves just as Aramis leaped from his position between the horses. They opened fire on Milady's men, and Raulyn shot two of them in chest. She spotted Constance and noticed a man using her as a shield. They made quick work of the men, and D'Artagnan turned his pistol on the man holding Constance. She moved out-of-the-way at just the right moment, and D'Artagnan shot him in the shoulder.

Constance broke free and began to run, and Raulyn tracked her with her eyes. She was dismayed when Milady caught her, aiming a pistol to the side of her head. She pulled Constance away as they struggled to finish off with the men, several of whom had gotten back up after sustain shots to the leg or arm. Raulyn finally broke free of the battle and dashed after Milady and Constance.

"I will shoot her if you come any closer," Milady said as Raulyn approached.

"Just relax," Raulyn said, her tone even and calm. She put her hands up, having placed her pistol at her belt. "Just let her go," Raulyn said. Milady broke out in laughter, and the Musketeers moved in to flank Raulyn. "There's been enough killing," Athos said. Constance met Raulyn;s gaze desperately, and Raulyn gave her a short nod. Constance slammed her elbow into Milady, freeing herself. She ran towards D'Artagnan, who swept her up into his arms and blocked her from Milady's view. Athos moved towards Milady, grabbing her in a vice grip. "Kneel," he ordered. Milady followed his command, her head bowed as Athos drew his sword. "Do you have anything more to say?" he asked quietly, his sword pointed at her.

"Finish what you started," she said as she savagely removed her necklace, revealing scars from a hanging. Raulyn looked on with pity, and Porthos laced their fingers together. "Athos. Leave it to the courts," Aramis said.

"All of her wrongdoings are on me. I should have made sure she died," Athos said, his gaze locked on the kneeling woman. "She's not worth the blood on your hands," Raulyn warned. Athos turned to look at them, and then deftly sheathed his sword. "Leave France. If you set foot in Paris once more, I won't hesitate to kill you," Athos said as she watched him cautiously.

"There can never be peace between us until we are both in our graves," she said as she stood. She turned and walked away, a fleeting glance thrown in their direction. Raulyn watched her until she disappeared around the corner, and then shifted her gaze back to Athos. D'Artagnan had approached him, Constance trailing behind him. "I'm glad you didn't go through with it," D'Artagnan said to his friend.

"Perhaps, I saved myself," Athos replied thoughtfully. He reached into his pocket and produced a locket. He looked inside it for a moment and then up at them. He let it drop to the ground, and they all began to walk away.

Raulyn and Porthos hung back from the others, their hands locked together. "I'm glad Constance is safe," Raulyn said quietly.

"I feel the same," Porthos replied. "I'm glad you are safe as well." Raulyn rolled her eyes at him and tugged him closer, kissing him. It was a chaste kiss, his lips gentle against hers. "I knew it," Aramis crowed from somewhere farther down the road. Raulyn broke away quickly, her cheeks burning. Aramis was grinning wickedly at them, and she could see Athos farther up the road, a smile on his face. "I knew you were hiding something," Aramis continued. "The sneaking around and alone time."

"Be quiet," Raulyn said, embarrassment clear in her voice. Porthos was grinning, not disconcerted in the slightest. He pulled her close to him and kissed her temple, wrapping an arm around her. Aramis smiled knowingly and turned to continue their walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the Musketeers were called to court for an announcement. Raulyn was in the formal uniform, the sky blue cloak hanging from her shoulder. She had yet to earn her hat, but she planned on petitioning for a mission soon. Porthos stood beside her, his hand twined in hers as they waited for the King and Queen to arrive. They had spent the night together last night, and Porthos planned on moving several of his shirts and trousers to her room. Aramis glanced at them sideways several times, his face lighting up in a smile each time. Raulyn did her best to ignore him, choosing to study the room instead.

It was one of the main chambers in Versailles. The walls were white with golden inlays, and the thrones stood on a raised daïs near the window. Two servant boys waited to the left side, and they wore fine clothes. Raulyn felt Porthos shifted his grip, his thumb brushing along her finger. She looked over at him, and he met her gaze. They hadn't formally announced their relationship to the rest of the regiment, and Raulyn didn't plan to. Aramis had already spread the news like a bird, flitting from man to man.

The King and Queen arrived, and Raulyn pulled her hand away so she could bow. They didn't say anything as they took their thrones, and Raulyn glanced at Captain Treville. He was watching the door, clearly waiting for someone to arrive. The court was silent, anticipation crackling in the air.

The doors opened once more, and Raulyn automatically knew what was missing. The Cardinal strode into the room and immediately stopped before the daïs, bowing to the King and Queen. "I would like to make an announcement," the King began, rising from his seat. The Queen stood beside him, and he looked over to her fondly. "My dear queen is pregnant," he said. Raulyn's system flooded with shock. She had known that they had tried for children since their wedding day. "Congratulations, your majesty," the Cardinal said. Raulyn couldn't see his face, but she could see the nervous tension in his back. "As celebration of this momentous occasion, My Queen has asked for amnesty of the Meyendorff," he said.

"I would gladly agree," Richelieu replied.

"I am content to return to my home, and never to raise this circumstance again," Mellendorf spoke. The court applauded, and Raulyn grinned at the prospect. The King would have an heir, and the child would be beautiful. Raulyn's mind immediately shifted to the idea of her own children. It had always been floating in the back of her mind, but she had never given it much thought. She knew she could have children, for she received her flow every month. She glanced over at Porthos, and immediately cut off that thought. They could never have children. Soldiering and families don't mix.

The King and Queen left the court after receiving congratulations from everyone, and Aramis disappeared after them. Porthos grabbed Raulyn's hand and pulled her out after Athos and D'Artagnan. They stepped out into the courtyard and mounted their horses. Raulyn sat tall in the saddle, confident in her abilities. They were waiting for Aramis, and Raulyn wondered what he was doing.

He finally appeared and mounted his horse, turning to face them. "What were you doing?" Raulyn asked.

"He was saying goodbye to Charlotte," Athos answered, his friend busy settling in his saddle. Raulyn glanced over at Athos, and then shifted back to Aramis. "We're broke," Porthos muttered.

"Loveless," D'Artagnan continued.

"Not entirely," Raulyn muttered, glancing at Porthos. He grinned at her, and she returned it. "What do we have?" Aramis asked, leaning back in his saddle with his hands crossed in front of him.

"Honor?" Athos suggested.

"That's enough for me," D'Artagnan confirmed. They shared a smile for a moment before turning to head back to Paris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn and Porthos went out to a tavern to celebrate her one year anniversary of meeting the Musketeers. "It's hard to believe," Raulyn sighed as she reclined in her chair, her feet propped up on the windowsill. They were at a table in the corner, and Raulyn had chosen it specifically for its window. The tavern was dark and smelled awful, but it was better over in the corner. Porthos sat beside her, his hand on her thigh. They were well into their second cup, and her head was feeling a little swimmy. "I'm worried about Judas, you know," she said quietly.

"He'll be fine. I survived the Court, and so did you for that matter," he assure her.

"But he's seven,"

"I was five,"

"I don't feel right about leaving him there," she groaned, leaning her head back.

"No one saved me," he muttered darkly.

"You did. You made the choice to leave, therefore saving yourself. He's seven. Hasn't figured out the danger yet," Raulyn replied. Porthos shrugged and took a drink from his cup. Raulyn did as well, savoring the bitter liquid. She had grown to love the taste. They sat in silence for several minutes, gazing out of the window. Raulyn looked over at Porthos, and saw that the dying light from the sun accentuated his features well. His skin looked tan, but with a golden undertone. He looked over and noticed her watching him. "What?" he muttered, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"You look….. stunning," she sighed quietly, her gaze shifting to her wine. He stared at her for a moment before his face broke into a grin. "You think I'm…. stunning?" he prompted.

"Yeah," she mumbled, not meeting his gaze. He laughed quietly, and she glanced up at him with burning cheeks. "Oh, don't be mad. I think it's cute," he sighed, cupping her cheek with his free hand. She glared at him, and he sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to be upset. I think your description was very nice. And, I also think that you look infinitely better than I do," he said. She grinned and leaned forward to kiss him. He responded immediately, reciprocating her pressure. They kept the kiss chaste, but Raulyn could feel the tension building. She leaned away, trying to break the moment a bit. His hand on her thigh felt heavy, and the skin beneath it was hypersensitive.

They finished their wine and left the tavern, Raulyn pulling Porthos behind her. She guided him to a secluded site and kissed him, forgoing all modesty. He pressed her against the wall, her spine pressed against the rough wall. He forced his tongue into her mouth, and her fingers tangled in the fabric of his shirt. His hands were in her hair, cupping her skull and guiding her against him.

She pulled him closer and gripped his shirt tighter as he began to attack her neck and shoulders. Her pushed her tunic out-of-the-way and nipped at her collarbones, and she sighed happily. He slowed his kisses and began to take his time, forsaking the feverishness he was at. He paused to press his tongue against her skin and she gasped. He laughed at her reaction and moved back to her lips. He took his time with her, applying gentle pressure and light tongue strokes. She felt impatience building after the sudden change from hectic to placid.

She tugged him close again, grinding her hips into his. He only grinned at her, knowing the impatience building up inside of her. She finally broke away, leveling a glare at him. "What?" he said, mock confusion in his voice. The sun had finally disappeared and they were cloaked in shadows. She could see him in the low light, but little else. "You're teasing me," she said, her tone whiny.

"I'm sorry," he replied. He leaned back to her, but she turned her face away. He settled for kissing her jaw, and she tried to move away. "Okay, okay," he said and leaned his forehead on her shoulder. She grinned and kissed the side of his head. He leaned back and kissed her once more, slowly regaining his passion. She slowly felt the fervor building up inside of her, and she carefully allowed it to show. She carefully took control of the kiss, her tongue pressing inside of his mouth. He tasted like wine, and his skin smelled like it, too. She nipped at his lower lip, and he flinched against her. She smiled and grabbed his hands from her hair, placing them on her hips instead. He took her message and his hands danced up underneath her tunic. She flinched away from his cold fingers, but he was insistent. He held her bare hips, his fingers digging into her soft flesh. She broke away and leaned her forehead against his, looking down at his arms. "I love you," she said, looking up at him.

"I love you, too," he replied and rubbed his thumbs against her. "For as long as I'm alive."

"Promise?"

"Promise." he said resolutely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raulyn and Porthos didn't return to the Garrison that night. They were at the Court of Miracles. Raulyn didn't know what made them step inside once again, but she was soon facing the woman once more. "What are you doing back here?" she scoffed.

"I want you to tell me what happened to Leonce," Raulyn said sternly.

"His brother would be a better person to ask," she said with a shrug.

"Judas is seven. And he's already told me what happened. I want to hear what you have to say," Raulyn replied.

"Leonce was not under my care. He dropped his brother off and left. He didn't seem to care whether he lived or died,"

"Did he say anything?" Porthos asked.

"He said, 'His name is Judas. I'm not feeding him anymore. Take him,' and then he left,"

"Was he with anyone?"

"A group of men were waiting for him," the woman said, her gaze off into space as she thought.

"Did you know any of the men?" Porthos asked, his interest piqued.

"No. They didn't look like they were from Paris," she said.

"What did they look like?" Raulyn said.

"A traditional band of rogues. Weapons. Dirty. Completely vulgar. They were being lewd with several of my girls why they waited for your boy," she said.

"Was Leonce dressed like them?"

"Most definitely,"

"He joined a band of rogues… and abandoned his little brother," Raulyn muttered, carefully cataloguing this information. The woman was being surprisingly helpful, and it was unnerving. Porthos looked nervous and his hand hovered near his pistol. "Thank you for the information," Raulyn said.

"Anything for the Musketeers," the woman sneered. Raulyn felt relieved that some of her old snark had returned. Raulyn took a moment to study her. She looked like Constance, but aged thirty years. Her hair was also a lanky brown, and was unkempt down her back. Her dress was in tatters, but she looked well fed. She must feed herself first, and then the food trickles down the the chaste system. Raulyn glanced over at Porthos and saw him studying the woman as well. "Well, thank you again for your help, Madame. We'll take our leave now," Raulyn said and grabbed Porthos's wrist. She began to tug him away, but their progress was halted by a group of men. They looked rough, and they had a random assortment of weapons gripped in their hands. "Stay a bit. Have some dinner with us," the woman said cheerfully. Raulyn turned back and met her gaze cautiously. "I'm not hungry," Raulyn said.

"I insist you stay," the woman said, her voice changing to a darker tone. Raulyn swallowed thickly and moved her hand to her pistol. "I wouldn't do that. In case you forgot, I feed that boy," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Raulyn scoffed.

"Camille," the woman said, her voice clear and high.

**Well this is the end guys. I'll be back after the end of season 2 with more. Drop some reviews in for me, and I'll love you forever. I know I promised it would be longer, and it is a bit. But, I felt like this was a good place to stop. :)**

**Thanks again for reading. It's been awesome writing for you guys, and I'm proud of this one. **


End file.
